


The other side of the line (or our bond)

by Lanae



Series: The line (or the bond) [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 53,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Quand Bucky retrouve Steve après toutes ces années, il ne sait plus rien de leur passé. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être certain d'une chose : cet homme est important et son rôle à lui est de le protéger.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde.
> 
> Et oui, c'est encore moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais j'ai la tête qui fourmille d'idées et une furieuse envie d'écrire.
> 
> Bon soyons honnête, cette fic est dans les tuyaux depuis pas mal de temps. Depuis Juin en fait, avant même que je finisse de publier Till the end. Ce n'est donc pas une nouvelle idée, mais plutôt une continuation. D'ailleurs, vous ne la comprendrez pas sans lire Till the end of the line (or our bond), donc je vous conseille vivement d'aller le faire si vous venez juste d'arriver ici. Et comme je suis gentille, j'ajouterais que ce n'est pas vraiment une continuation, mais plutôt la même histoire, mais vue du PoV de Bucky.
> 
> Maintenant que cela est dit, je voulais ajouter que je n'ai jamais autant galéré à écrire un chapitre. Je suis sur celui-ci depuis février et je n'en suis pas encore totalement satisfaite. Mais comme le triturer encore et encore n'arrangea rien, je compte sur votre gentillesse pour ne pas être trop méchant. N'hésitez pas à me dire si certains passages ne sont pas clairs, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi à retranscrire ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre Bucky adoré.
> 
> Et pour finir, je ne remercierai jamais assez Louisana, pour son superbe boulot de bêta. Je t'en ai beaucoup demandé sur celui là, alors encore merci.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous.

La première sensation à s'enregistrer était toujours la même : il était en train de brûler vif. La différence de température entre son corps et l'eau dans laquelle il était plongé lui donnait l'impression d'être allongé dans de la lave. Chaque inspiration le consumait de l'intérieur.

La douleur était constante et il hésita à s'effacer et à laisser l'autre prendre le contrôle. Il supportait tellement mieux que lui tout ce qu'ils avaient subi tous les deux, sa colère et sa haine étant un bien meilleur bouclier que sa propre résignation. Mais il hésitait.

S'ils l'avaient réveillé, c'est qu'ils avaient une nouvelle mission. Bientôt ils l'effaceraient, avec leur chaise et leurs mots, ne laissant qu'une toute petite partie de sa conscience pendant que l'autre exécuterait les ordres que ses maîtres lui avait donné. Autant profiter un peu d'être là, même si les longues heures qui l'attendaient s'apparentaient à de la torture.

A intervalles réguliers, il recevait la visite d'un homme habillé d'une blouse blanche et accompagné de plusieurs soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. L'autre se réveillait à chaque fois, attiré par sa peur, et prêt à attaquer. Pour le moment, il arrivait encore à le maîtriser et à l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle. Le médecin vérifiait rapidement que le processus suivait son cours, puis il ressortait. C'était une perte de temps. Il aurait pu lui dire que tout progressait normalement, il avait l'habitude. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement du nombre de fois où il avait été sorti de cryogénie, mais les sensations lui étaient familières, une mémoire gravée dans ses os plutôt que dans son cerveau.

L'eau le brûlait toujours, ainsi que l'air, mais il commençait à sentir les premiers frissons parcourir son corps. Bientôt, ils seraient si violents qu'il devrait garder sa langue collée à son palais afin ne pas risquer de la mordre. Mais pour l'instant, son corps était encore figé, incapable de bouger tant qu'il ne se serait pas débarrassé de la glace qui le maintenait prisonnier.

C'était durant ces heures - celles qui suivaient son réveil - que ses pensées étaient les plus claires, ses souvenirs les plus nombreux. Il les passait en revue, incapable de dire s'il en manquait depuis la fois précédente, mais ils lui suffisaient. De toute façon, quels que soient les progrès que faisait son cerveau pendant la cryo, la chaise effaçait tout.

Enfin, presque tout. Il restait toujours cette petite lueur, parfois dorée, parfois bleue, juste assez chaude pour le réchauffer sans le brûler. Avant que ses maîtres ne le reprogramment, elle prenait beaucoup plus d'espace dans son esprit. Elle occupait la place centrale de pratiquement tous ses souvenirs, même si les détails s'étaient perdus dans les méandres de son cerveau. Etait-ce une personne ? Un sentiment ? Un lieu ? Il l'ignorait mais il savait qu'il devait la protéger à tout prix et jusqu'à maintenant il avait réussi. Malgré la torture et les différents traitements que ses superviseurs lui infligeaient, elle ne s'était jamais totalement éteinte.

Bien trop rapidement, les frissons devinrent tellement violents qu'il envoyait l'eau qui l'entourait s'écraser au sol. Il tenait sa mâchoire serrée au point d'entendre ses dents grincer. C'était la partie qu'il aimait le moins, de longues heures où il ne maîtrisait plus son corps et qui lui rappelaient beaucoup trop les moments où ni lui, ni l'autre n'étaient aux commandes, juste la programmation tirée de ce maudit livre rouge. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que les convulsions qui traversaient son corps et très rapidement, sa conscience sombra, l'épuisement l'entrainant vers un sommeil sans rêve.

Il se réveilla brusquement.

Ses visiteurs étaient de retour et ils étaient bien trop proche de lui. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'autre prit le contrôle, attrapant l'homme en blouse blanche par la gorge et serrant avec toute la force de son bras en métal. Un craquement retentit et le corps du médecin arrêta immédiatement de bouger. La panique l'envahit. Il allait être puni pour cela. L'autre s'en moquait : il accepterait n'importe quel châtiment tant qu'il pouvait blesser, mutiler et tuer. Il ne vivait que pour ces quelques secondes d'euphorie, celle qui arrivait invariablement lorsqu'il provoquait la souffrance et la mort.

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre et il fut traîné en dehors de la baignoire dans laquelle il s'était réveillé.

L'autre tenta de se défendre, lançant des insultes en russe et en allemand, mais son corps était encore trop faible et il ne présentait pas le moindre challenge pour les quatres hommes armés qui l'entouraient.

Très rapidement, les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir sur eux et des hématomes apparurent sous les bottes et les matraques des gardes. Un cinquième homme entra et siffla :

"Arrêtez ! Cette mission est trop importante et nous ne pourrons pas attendre qu'il guérisse. Emmenez-le dans sa cellule."

Lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le bras afin de le relever, il fit un effort et retint l'autre avant qu'il n'attaque à nouveau. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'échapper et résister ne leur apporterait qu'une punition plus violente.

Il fut ensuite jeté dans une pièce sombre et froide et fut soulagé d'y trouver un lit équipé d'une couverture et, au dessus, un pantalon et un T-shirt. Il s'était assez réchauffé pour que l'air sur sa peau nue lui paraisse glacial et il enfila rapidement les habits avant de se glisser sous les draps.

Il savait qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant que l'on vienne le chercher pour commencer sa programmation. L'autre était impatient de prendre le contrôle. Il était déjà en train de s'agiter dans son esprit. C'était inutile, bientôt la chaise laisserait leur corps aux ordres de son second occupant, sa propre conscience s'amenuisant durant le même processus.

Il ferma les yeux. Il pouvait, pendant quelques heures encore, profiter de ses souvenirs et de la lumière qui habitait chacun d'entre eux. Il allait devoir se battre pour la retenir, pour empêcher ses maîtres de l'effacer complètement. Comme à chaque fois, il se fit la promesse de la protéger, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

**ooOoo**

Les hommes revinrent le chercher bien trop tôt et, même s'il ne tremblait plus, il avait toujours aussi froid. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une époque où il n'avait pas constamment l'impression que ses os étaient gelés. Il se rappelait même d'une chaleur tellement étouffante qu'il restait allongé des heures entières au sol, incapable de bouger plus que de quelques mètres. Mais ce n'était pas un problème, parce que, dans ces moments-là, la lumière était près de lui.

Il savait pourquoi les mercenaires étaient venus et il ne chercha pas à se défendre ou à repousser l'inévitable. Tant qu'ils ne tenteraient pas de le toucher, il arriverait à maîtriser l'autre et ces soldats le savaient. Ils restèrent à bonne distance, tout en étant prêt à agir au moindre geste agressif.

Il fut un temps où il combattait pour sa liberté à chaque fois, mais le résultat était toujours le même : il finissait sur la chaise. Il avait abandonné toute idée d'y échapper et faisait depuis longtemps tout son possible pour empêcher l'autre d'attaquer. Ils ne feraient que provoquer une punition qui leur laisserait bon nombre de blessures à traîner pendant leur mission, diminuant leur capacité à la mener à bien.

Et il y avait une chose sur laquelle lui et l'autre s'entendaient : ils ne voulaient pas échouer. C'était une leçon que tous ses anciens superviseurs avaient pris le temps de lui inculquer : l'échec n'était pas envisageable. Pour chacun d'entre eux, ils étaient durement punis : des sévices barbares et des actes de torture, des membres brisés et des expériences médicales.

Même maintenant, alors que toutes les marques et les cicatrices avaient disparues, alors que leur dernière mission ratée remontait à longtemps, le simple souvenir de la douleur suffisait à le remplir d'une immense terreur.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs gris et froids avant d'arriver dans une grande salle au milieu de laquelle trônait la chaise. Quelques hommes en blouse blanche les observaient avec crainte depuis leur position, contre le mur le plus éloigné. L'autre s'agita, il tirait un plaisir malsain à provoquer la peur chez ses ennemis et rien ne l'enrageait plus que de sentir qu'il y parvenait. Bientôt il n'arriverait plus à le retenir et le soldat attaquerait, violent et létal. Il sentit sa maîtrise sur son propre corps s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la chaise, mais ce n'est qu'une fois les attaches sécurisées qu'il lâcha prise : l'autre ne pourrait plus blesser personne. Sa conscience s'accrocha à la lumière. Il devait la protéger de ce qui allait arriver.

Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, la douleur infligée par la chaise le surprenait à chaque fois. Le courant électrique que les scientifiques envoyaient à travers son cerveau le parcourait sans difficulté et il y laissait une atroce douleur dans son sillage.

Il le sentait s'attaquer à son esprit, à ses souvenirs, il pouvait presque l'imaginer tout détruire sur son passage et chercher à atteindre la lueur qui se cachait derrière. Il se serra un peu plus autour d'elle, chaque seconde qui passait arrachant une partie de lui-même, mais il continuerait à la protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi, ce souvenir particulier était perdu depuis bien longtemps, mais il savait que c'était important.

Lorsque la douleur diminua et que ses pensées s'éclaircirent, l'autre était enragé. La vague de haine qu'il émettait était tellement puissante qu'il s'en éloigna mentalement le plus possible. Le peu de conscience qui lui restait était horrifié d'être en contact avec tellement de colère.

Il n'avait pas assez de force pour le combattre, pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps, pas quand la chaise avait effacé pratiquement tout ce qui faisait de lui, lui. Elle ne laissait que le soldat, avec les compétences qu'on leur avait inculqués, prêt à attaquer et à mutiler quiconque approcherait.

C'est lui qui avait créé l'autre - dans un besoin désespéré d'échapper à la douleur et aux humiliations qui étaient son quotidien - mais la chaise l'avait nourri. Les missions et chaque fois où il avait abandonné le contrôle par facilité, par refus de mener à bien ce que l'on attendait d'eux, avaient renforcé son emprise. Il n'était plus qu'un simple spectateur, incapable d'intervenir, alors que son corps obéissait aux ordres d'un autre.

Un des mercenaires s'approcha et, sans le détacher, lui donna sa nouvelle mission : ils devaient assassiner un homme. Il ne lui fournit pas tous les détails, mais il insista sur l'importance de sa réussite pour leur cause et sur le fait, comme à chaque fois, qu'ils ne devaient pas échouer.

L'autre se fichait du pourquoi, tant qu'il pouvait tuer, cela lui suffisait. Après la chaise, leurs souvenirs se limitaient à ce que leurs superviseurs successifs leur avaient appris - leurs divers entraînements aux combat, le maniement des armes, des bases d'anatomie... tout ce qui leur permettait de mener à bien leur missions - et pourtant il savait que raisons pour lesquelles on les envoyait en mission étaient toujours identiques : éliminer quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui se mettait en travers du chemin de ses propriétaires actuels.

Plusieurs soldats l'escortèrent ensuite dans une pièce adjacente et le laissèrent s'équiper pour sa tâche. Il observait ce qui se passait, un simple témoin enfermé dans son propre corps. L'autre était efficace et doué, choisissant rapidement les armes dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Tout son conditionnement, tous les sévices passés n'avaient qu'un seul but : que la réussite de la mission soit sa seule et unique priorité, quel qu'en soit le prix pour eux et pour ceux les entourant.

Trente minutes plus tard, il était dans les rues d'une ville quelconque. Vu la langue que parlaient les gens qu'il avait croisé, il était aux Etats-Unis. Il coinça sa cible en pleine avenue, arrêtant sa voiture à l'aide d'une mine. Mais quand il s'approcha pour finir le travail, l'homme qu'il devait abattre avait disparu dans les souterrains, après avoir découpé le toit de sa voiture et le macadam.

Il descendit à sa suite et observa l'égout dans lequel il avait atterrit. Il chercha pendant quelques instants un indice qui lui permettrait de savoir de quel côté sa cible était partie. Il n'y avait rien d'exploitable et il laissa son sens de l'ouïe s'étendre.

Il avait toujours eu la capacité d'entendre et de voir plus loin que n'importe qui, mais il avait fait le nécessaire pour le cacher. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui l'avait poussé initialement à le taire, ni pourquoi ses sens étaient surdéveloppés. Mais il était évident que ses superviseurs mèneraient de nouvelles expériences s'ils l'apprenaient.

Il entendait faiblement quelqu'un marcher à travers le boyau qui partait vers le sud. Il suivit ce chemin et resta à une distance suffisante pour rendre sa présence indétectable tout en gardant la trace de l'homme qu'il devait tuer. Il ne devait pas échouer.

Quand il émergea à l'air libre pratiquement une heure plus tard, il faisait nuit. Le quartier dans lequel il se trouvait était animé et le soldat n'avait aucune chance de terminer sa mission discrètement avec ces nouveaux paramètres. Sa cible était douée, il était évident qu'il était un espion accompli, mais il parvint à le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans un des immeubles d'habitation à l'angle d'une rue.

Un rapide tour du périmètre lui apprit que le bâtiment n'avait que deux issues et que le meilleur point de surveillance se trouvait sur le toit d'en face. Il appela la base pour qu'on lui amène son fusil à lunette. Il rejoint ensuite son perchoir, s'installa et se prépara à attendre.

Il avait une vue plongeante sur la rue et après une demi-heure d'observation de son environnement, il vit passer un homme en moto. Il le suivit des yeux, intrigué sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il reprit sa surveillance lorsque l'inconnu disparut dans un garage souterrain. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où se trouvait sa cible, sa seule certitude était qu'il n'avait pas quitté le bâtiment. Il devait attendre une erreur ou qu'il ressorte avant d'agir.

Une ampoule s'alluma quelques secondes dans un des appartements en face de lui, juste avant de s'éteindre. Il se concentra sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, et, malgré la pénombre, il vit le motard en discussion avec l'homme qu'il devait éliminer. Il sentit la lumière dans son crâne bouger et commencer à pulser. C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait ainsi et il ignorait ce qui avait provoqué ce changement. Le soldat ne s'en préoccupa pas, il voulait terminer leur mission et sa soif de sang le poussa à tirer. Deux balles suffirent et leur cible s'écroula. Il resta quelques instants afin de vérifier que son travail était bien terminé.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond à la moto se lance à sa poursuite. Il passa à travers ses propres fenêtres et franchit d'un coup la distance qui séparait les deux bâtiments. Il atterrit quelques étages plus bas et ce fut le signal dont avait besoin le soldat pour se mettre en mouvement. Il ne voyait pas son poursuivant mais ses supers sens lui permettaient de l'entendre : il était rapide et n'aurait pas de mal à le rattraper s'il restait sur place.

Il s'élança vers le côté opposé du toit. Il entendait des bruits sourds et des meubles glisser au sol, mais rien ne semblait ralentir l'homme qui le poursuivait. S'il le rejoignait, il devrait certainement se débarrasser de lui.

À peine cette idée avait-elle traversé son cerveau qu'une voix se fit entendre. Elle semblait provenir du même endroit que la lumière. Ce n'était à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais elle disait  _non, non, non, non_  sans discontinuer.

La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu une voix dans son esprit, c'était celle de l'autre, quand il l'avait créé. Il ne voulait pas partager son corps avec une nouvelle personnalité, alors qu'il n'arrivait déjà pas à garder le contrôle.

Mais la voix se contentait de murmurer.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'homme qui le poursuivait n'apparaisse sur le toit. Il jeta son bouclier - qui se battait encore avec un bouclier de nos jours !? - mais l'autre n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper. Cela laissait leur adversaire sans défense et le soldat était armé, il lui faudrait moins de deux secondes pour le tuer.

Sa main se dirigeait vers un des Glock 19 à sa ceinture quand la voix se mit à hurler. Elle brisa leur concentration et lui permit de reprendre brièvement le contrôle : ils étaient vulnérables sur ce toit et leur mission était terminée, leur adversaire actuel n'était pas un de leurs objectifs. Il envoya le bouclier de toute la force de leur bras métallique et il sauta du toit.

Il se fondit ensuite dans les ombres et se dirigea vers son point d'extraction. Ils avaient réussi leur mission, ils seraient certainement bientôt remis dans son caisson cryogénique et tout redeviendrait silencieux et calme.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

**ooOoo**

Ce qui l'attendait quand il rentra dans la bâtisse qui servait de base des opérations fut une seconde série d'ordres. Il devait rejoindre la maison du chef de leur organisation et y attendre une nouvelle mission. Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme personnellement mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se diriger, sans discuter, vers l'adresse qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il entra dans le bâtiment, prenant garde à ne pas se faire entendre ou voir par la femme qui s'y trouvait déjà.

Il s'installa dans la cuisine. La pièce était sombre et le comptoir central lui fournirait une cachette si la femme devait entrer. Il y avait également de grandes fenêtres et une porte qui étaient autant de voies de sortie. Ou d'entrée.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient, le soldat passa en revue toutes les manière dont il pourrait tuer quelqu'un ici sans même avoir à pénétrer dans la maison. Puis il énuméra toutes les façons dont il pourrait entrer. Quand il commença à se remémorer leur vaste expérience en assassinat - et pourquoi était-ce les seuls souvenirs qui leur restaient ? - il décida de s'éloigner le plus possible.

Il s'enroula autour de la lumière. Elle allait bien. Cette fois encore, la chaise ne l'avait pas touché. La nouvelle voix s'était tue, même s'il sentait toujours sa présence. Il n'avait plus rien à faire à part attendre et il se laissa sombrer. Il rejoignit cet endroit intérieur de paix et de calme où rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

Quand il émergea, il fut accueilli par l'odeur du sang. La femme qu'il avait vu plus tôt gisait sur le sol de la cuisine. Plusieurs mercenaires étaient présents, en tenue de combat, et au milieu d'entre eux se trouvait un homme blond. Son costume était bien coupé et l'étoffe était épaisse : riche. La manière dont il se tenait indiquait de l'assurance, quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'être écouté et obéi.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Si l'autre avait tué sans s'y être autorisé, ils allaient être punis. La peur lui serra la poitrine.

Malgré tous les trous dans sa mémoire, il se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur, de la honte, de l'impuissance qui l'envahissaient lors de chaque sanction pour ne plus jamais vouloir les revivre. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas laisser le soldat seul tant qu'il n'était pas totalement immobilisé ou enfermé. A travers sa panique, les souvenirs des quelques minutes qu'il avait raté l'atteignirent : l'homme en costume avait tué la femme et il était son nouveau propriétaire.

Un profond soulagement remplaça la peur : il ne serait pas puni. Du moins pas pour l'assassinat de la femme. Mais ils n'allaient pas retourner en cryo, ils avaient une nouvelle mission : tuer l'homme qu'il avait croisé sur le toit.

Il était autorisé à utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires. Si les gens qui accompagnaient sa cible posaient problème, il pouvait les éliminer. Le soldat était impatient de commencer : il allait pouvoir tuer et blesser sans aucune limite. De son côté, il était uniquement soulagé : il serait plus facile d'arrêter l'homme du toit s'il n'avait pas à se soucier de ne pas faire d'autres victimes. Il se souvenait encore des coups qu'il avait reçu la dernière fois qu'il avait provoqué des dommages collatéraux non autorisés.

La petite partie de lui qui était encore capable de faire la différence entre le bien et le mal lui souffla que l'on parlait de la mort d'innocents, de gens qui n'avaient rien fait de mal, des personnes avec une famille, des enfants. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa honte mais ne l'empêcha pas de laisser les commandes à l'autre. Les effets de la chaise avaient commencé à faiblir mais il était incapable de reprendre le contrôle, même dans le cas hypothétique où il en aurait envie. Il préférait passer la plupart des combats en simple témoin des événements.

Il restait si peu de lui, presque plus aucun souvenir, plus d'identité, juste quelques notions de moralité. Mais même ces dernières s'amenuisaient à chaque mission, chaque réveil, chaque coup qu'il recevait et chaque vie qu'il prenait. Peut-être qu'un jour, il s'enfoncerait définitivement au fond de leur esprit et il ne resterait plus que le soldat en surface. Mais il laisserait la lumière seule et il devait la protéger. Alors il résistait à la tentation et tenait bon. Il s'approcha de la chaleur et laissa l'autre faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux.

**ooOoo**

Il ne fut déployé que bien plus tard, lorsque les personnes qui surveillaient les allées et venues de sa mission réussirent à le retrouver. Ils avaient tenté de l'arrêter en détruisant le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait mais, contre toute attente, il avait réussi à s'extirper des décombres. L'équipe envoyée pour récupérer sa dépouille avait trouvé des traces de pas s'éloignant des lieux, mais la piste s'était brusquement arrêtée.

Ils ne l'avaient récupérée que lorsque sa cible, accompagné non plus d'une mais de deux personnes, avait enlevé un homme détenant des informations importantes pour son propriétaire, pratiquement en pleine rue. Il avait ordre de se débarrasser de l'homme - on ne trahissait pas l'organisation sans en payer les conséquences - et de sa cible initiale par la même occasion. Ses deux coéquipiers importaient peu.

Pendant qu'ils suivaient leur voiture, la voix et les  _non, non, non_  étaient revenus. Le soldat était concentré sur la mission et il ne semblait pas y porter la moindre attention. Peut-être qu'il ne l'entendait pas, peut-être qu'il était le seul à le pouvoir. Tout comme personne ne se rendait vraiment compte que l'autre existait.

Il avait commencé de la même manière, une voix, pleine de haine et de colère, et ce besoin de faire souffrir, puis il avait pris l'ascendant sur leur corps. Ou c'était lui qui l'avait laissé prendre le contrôle, parce que parfois, s'enfoncer était le seul moyen qu'il avait à sa disposition pour quitter les horreurs qui lui étaient infligées. Mais la nouvelle voix ne faisait que murmurer.

Son volume augmenta pourtant lorsqu'il atterrit sur le toit de la voiture de leur cible. La première action du soldat fut de se débarrasser de Sitwell : il l'attrapa à travers la fenêtre de sa portière et l'éjecta sur la voie opposée. Le camion qui le frappa de plein fouet ne lui laissa aucune chance de survie.

Il tira ensuite à travers la carrosserie vers l'emplacement des appuis-têtes, un moyen rapide et efficace de tuer les passagers d'un véhicule, mais la femme était douée. Elle connaissait tous ses trucs et arriva à protéger efficacement sa cible principale. Ils arrivèrent à les séparer et il décida de commencer par se débarrasser d'elle. Ils laissèrent le reste de l'équipe s'occuper pour le moment des deux hommes et se mirent à la poursuite de la rousse.

L'autre était furieux, elle avait presque réussi à les atteindre. Seuls ses réflexes et ses lunettes lui avaient permis de s'en sortir. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que le soldat détestait, c'était être pris en défaut. Il avait une fierté perverse à être le meilleur dans son domaine, à ne pas échouer, à ce que son nom soit murmuré avec crainte et admiration. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les punitions qui leur étaient infligées quand ils échouaient. Ils avaient lu le dossier de cette femme, elle avait elle aussi un long historique dans leur activité, la tuer augmenterait son propre prestige.

Et elle n'avait pas volé sa réputation, elle était rapide et maligne. Seuls ses sens surdéveloppés lui permirent de réagir assez vite et il l'empêcha de placer un garrot autour de son cou. Il utilisa ensuite sa force surhumaine et son bras métallique pour l'envoyer contre une voiture. Malgré la violence du choc, elle réussit à s'échapper et à se cacher. Il utilisa à nouveau ses sens et il la retrouva. L'angle avec lequel il tira ne lui permit pas de l'abattre d'un seul coup, mais le calibre utilisé l'empêcherait de se défendre efficacement. Il allait la rejoindre et la tuer lorsque sa cible principale se jeta sur lui.

A peine le soldat avait-il écrasé son poing sur le bouclier que la voix s'était remise à crier :  _NON, NON, NON_. La lumière pulsait au rythme des mots, comme pour leur donner plus de poids. Et l'autre semblait l'entendre cette fois.

Il était moins rapide et efficace et cela le rendait furieux. Il n'en était pas moins létal pour autant. N'importe qui aurait déjà plié sous ses coups, pourtant leur opposant tenait bon. Il était rapide et fort, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui mettait le soldat en rage. Il avait beau utiliser tout son entraînement, sa vitesse et sa force, il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus. Pire, plus le temps passait et plus l'autre homme semblait lire leurs gestes, agissant avant même qu'ils ne fassent le moindre mouvement. Leur combat gagnait en vitesse et ils avaient pratiquement utilisé toutes les armes à leur disposition.

Pourtant le blond - Steve Rogers, aka Captain America d'après son dossier - leur tenait encore tête et la voix s'était mise à hurler. La lumière s'agitait elle aussi et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais agi ainsi, elle n'avait jamais paru avoir de volonté propre, elle n'était normalement qu'une simple présence au fond de son cerveau. Mais elle le poussait maintenant à intervenir.

Il ne voulait pas interférer, le combat avait mis le soldat dans un tel état de fureur et de haine qu'il n'avait aucune chance de reprendre le contrôle. Et puis cela laisserait une ouverture à leur adversaire, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'échouer.

Il s'occuperait de cela plus tard, quand la mission serait terminée, avant qu'il ne retourne en cryo. L'idée de devoir partager son corps avec une nouvelle conscience le remplissait d'horreur. Que voulait la voix ? Il était habitué à l'autre, il lui était utile, il prenait les rênes quand ce qu'on attendait de lui était trop difficile ou lorsqu'il voulait laisser sa conscience sombrer. Il avait beau le détester, il avait besoin de lui. Mais cette nouvelle voix l'inquiétait. Allait-elle empirer leur situation ou l'aider ?

Pour le moment, elle n'essayait pas de prendre le contrôle et le combat avait pris un rythme surhumain. Etrangement, le soldat semblait lire les mouvements de leur cible et il commençait à bouger bien avant que leur adversaire n'ai esquissé le moindre geste. La sensation lui était familière, même s'il était incapable de la rattacher à un souvenir précis.

Ils savaient que plus ils attendaient, plus le risque d'échouer augmentait. Ils devaient terminer ce combat rapidement et ils commencèrent à prendre de plus en plus de risques, cherchant à déstabiliser leur opposant, mais cela se retourna contre eux : Rogers réussit à les saisir par la mâchoire et lorsque leur masque céda, il sentit leurs peaux entrer en contact.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément : la première dont il fut conscient fut le frisson qui les parcourut tous les deux. La seconde, que la voix avait arrêté de hurler  _Non_ , maintenant elle criait  _SteveSteveSteve_  sans discontinuer. La troisième fut que la colère qui habitait constamment le soldat avait disparu, comme une flamme de bougie soufflée par le vent et enfin, ce qui le désarçonna encore plus que tout le reste, la lumière donna un ordre : PROTÈGE.

Elle avait toujours été là, dans chacun de ses maigres souvenirs, quelque part dans son esprit. Elle était restée muette, une présence silencieuse qui n'avait jamais fait preuve d'aucune volonté, d'aucune idée. Mais maintenant, sa demande était impérieuse :  _protège-le_  !

Il voulait obéir, mais l'autre était encore aux commandes même s'il restait sans bouger. Ils regardèrent avec confusion leur cible parler pour la première fois :

"Bucky ?"

La lumière se renforça en entendant ces mots et l'autre se figea. Sans sa colère et sa fureur pour le guider, il ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était le moment où jamais de reprendre les rênes. Il posa la question qui lui parut la plus importante :

"C'est qui ça, Bucky ?"

Et puis, comme il devait de toute façon terminer sa mission, il leva le bras et s'apprêta à tirer sur leur cible qui était tout aussi immobile et confus que lui.

La voix et la lumière hurlaient, une cacophonie de  _Non_  et de  _Steve_  et de  _Protège_  qui l'empêcha d'entendre un second adversaire arriver dans son dos. Quand il se releva, il hésita. Il pouvait encore finir sa mission et éviter la punition qui allait lui être infligée, mais il voulait écouter la voix et la lumière, il ne voulait pas faire mal à cet homme. Il devait le protéger.

Ce temps d'hésitation lui ôta le choix des mains : il dut s'abriter derrière une voiture lorsqu'une roquette arriva droit sur lui. La femme rousse était arrivée et il était désormais seul contre trois personnes bien assez entraînées pour lui poser problème. Il n'avait maintenant aucune chance de terminer sa mission avant que les membres de sa propre équipe ne se montrent. Il entendait déjà leurs véhicules approcher.

Il sentait la colère de l'autre reprendre vie et il n'aurait bientôt plus le contrôle de son propre corps. Il ne voulait pas tuer Rogers, et la seule façon d'atteindre cet objectif était de s'éloigner.

Il profita du chaos ambiant pour disparaître rapidement et se diriger vers son point de rendez-vous. Pendant tout le trajet, la lumière lui disait de faire demi-tour et de protéger, pourtant il continua à avancer. Il savait pertinemment ce que l'équipe du Strike avait comme ordre une fois qu'ils auraient mis la main sur Captain America, mais il n'avait pas le choix, quoi que veuille la lumière. Il ne pouvait déjà pas se sauver lui-même, il avait essayé pendant des années, comment pourrait-il aider Rogers ? Et pourquoi est-ce que son refus de le blesser se transformait peu à peu en besoin d'être à ses côtés ? De vérifier qu'il allait bien ? D'empêcher quiconque lui voulant du mal de l'approcher ?

Le soldat voulait reprendre le contrôle et retourner éliminer leur cible : il n'avait pas échoué, il pouvait encore réussir leur mission. La voix s'était tue, mais la lumière gagnait en force et elle le poussait à protéger Steve. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il connaissait cet homme. Il avait lu son dossier, mais son nom lui était maintenant étrangement familier. Depuis leur bref contact pendant leur combat, il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà rencontré, même s'il ne se souvenait plus des circonstances.

Toute cette situation était perturbante. Il avait l'habitude d'abandonner le contrôle de son corps au soldat, de le laisser décider. C'était tellement plus facile que de le combattre et ça lui donnait un échappatoire : il ne maîtrisait rien, ce n'était pas lui le responsable des atrocités qu'ils commettaient. Et pendant qu'ils tuaient, blessaient, torturaient, cette excuse lui permettait de tenir, de ne pas s'enfoncer définitivement.

Mais pour être honnête, cette excuse ne fonctionnait qu'un temps, il finissait toujours par s'en vouloir d'avoir cédé, de ne pas avoir résisté plus longtemps. Il avait cru tenir au début, et même si les détails étaient confus ou manquants, il se souvenait d'avoir volontairement raté certaines missions, d'avoir cherché à s'échapper, d'avoir pratiquement réussi. Mais son conditionnement, les punitions et la volonté du soldat ne lui avaient laissé en réalité aucune chance. Il avait fini par baisser les bras et sa conscience, le peu qui lui restait, le torturait pour cela.

En définitive, il rejoignit son point de rendez-vous sans faire demi-tour. Les hommes qui l'accueillirent le désarmèrent immédiatement puis il fut tout de suite emmené dans un immense gratte-ciel sur les rives d'une rivière. Ils le gardaient habituellement dans des bâtiments discrets, à la périphérie des villes, voire au milieu de nulle part. Il n'était pas à l'aise ici, malgré le fait qu'il passa directement du parking souterrain à un dédale de couloir sans fenêtres.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs équipes de mercenaires durant leur trajet, ainsi que des hommes en blouse blanche et d'autres habillés en civil. Il y avait une effervescence autour d'eux qui ne faisait qu'empirer leur nervosité. L'autre était de plus en plus agité et il devenait difficile de garder le contrôle. Tout avait été différent dans cette mission et il y avait beaucoup trop de monde autour d'eux, chacun occupé à sa propre tâche.

Ils l'obligèrent à s'asseoir sur la chaise et débutèrent son débriefing. Il détestait cette chaise, elle ne lui apportait que de la souffrance et il sentit la panique monter. Il se concentra pour oublier où il se trouvait et commença par un rapport sur son statut : optimal. Ses côtes fêlées et son entorse à la cheville droite seraient guéries dans quelques heures, il en sentait à peine la douleur, ce n'était pas nécessaire de leur donner l'information. Ils firent ensuite plusieurs tests et vérifications sur le bras de métal.

Il contrôla du mieux qu'il put le soldat, mais il lui échappa à plusieurs reprises : il brisa le poignet d'un technicien qui s'était trop approché et envoya voler un des mercenaires contre un mur. Il ne faisait qu'empirer leur situation, ils avaient échoué. Il voulait sombrer, laisser l'autre faire ce qu'il voulait et remonter uniquement lorsque tout serait terminé, quand ils n'auraient plus qu'à guérir des coups, des coupures, des expérimentations qui allaient servir de punition pour leur échec. Avec un peu de chance, ils les remettrait dans leur caisson cryogénique avant qu'il n'émerge.

Pourtant il devait rester, la lumière lui disait que c'était important. Ses demandes étaient tellement impérieuses qu'il ne pouvait faire autre chose que lui obéir, malgré ce qu'il savait : le moindre signe d'insoumission serait durement réprimé. Et une part de lui voulait l'écouter, malgré les risques. Et il voulait comprendre.

Peut-être que les gens autour de lui pourraient lui expliquer qui était Steve et pourquoi il le connaissait. Quand enfin, ils commencèrent à lui poser des questions sur le déroulement de la mission, il leur annonça :

"Je le connais."

Ceci fit se figer les quelques hommes autour de lui. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, c'était probablement la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient parler de lui-même. Il ne communiquait que pour donner des informations lors de ses missions et répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait.

Après quelques secondes de silence, ils lui demandèrent de continuer son récit des événements. Mais il voulait savoir, il insista :

"Je le connais."

Il essayait de se souvenir, de fouiller dans sa mémoire mais il n'y avait rien. Que du vide, hanté par quelques sensations : une odeur de graisse, un rire communicatif, un match de baseball, une classe d'école, une tente glaciale au milieu d'une forêt, un corps installé contre son torse … la chaleur de la lumière augmentait, elle s'attaquait aux déserts gelés de son esprit, lui apportant un peu de confort.

Malheureusement il ne trouva rien, les trous dans sa mémoire étaient trop nombreux et importants.

Les gens autour de lui commençaient à s'agiter et le pressaient à répondre. Mais il voulait se souvenir, il y était presque, il sentait les souvenirs tout proche et la lumière savait aussi. Elle savait qui il était mais il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

Brusquement une nouvelle équipe de soldats entra dans la pièce. Ils étaient accompagnés par l'homme blond qui lui avait donné sa dernière mission. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à chercher à atteindre ces souvenirs qui lui échappaient encore. Son nouveau maître s'assit en face de lui et lui parla de leur objectif, de ce pour quoi ils travaillent depuis des décennies, comme s'il avait le choix d'embrasser leur cause, comme s'il pouvait refuser une mission.

Il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, perdu dans ses pensées, à la poursuite de la lumière. Il enregistra à peine la gifle qu'il reçut, la douleur était bien faible par rapport à ce que son corps avait enduré. Et puis il devait se souvenir, c'était important. Plus important qu'échapper aux coups, à l'humiliation, à la souffrance.

"Mais je le connais."

Lorsque l'homme donna l'ordre d'utiliser la chaise, il hésita à se défendre. Elle allait effacer la lumière, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de savoir qui était Steve et pourquoi il devait le protéger.

Il jeta un oeil autour de lui, cataloguant les personnes présentes, les armes à sa disposition. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper, malgré sa force et son entraînement. Il accepta son sort et ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'on lui présenta la garde en caoutchouc. Il laissa l'autre prendre le contrôle et fit de son mieux pour protéger la lumière pendant que la chaise effaçait pour la seconde fois en quelques jours sa conscience et sa volonté.

**ooOoo**

Il fut gardé attaché sur la chaise pendant de longues heures, beaucoup plus longtemps qu'habituellement. Que s'était il passé pour que ses maîtres jugent nécessaire de le laisser sanglé ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Il était conscient d'être sorti de cryo depuis plusieurs jours, mais ses souvenirs étaient confus. Il avait eu une mission à accomplir et les détails restaient flous. Avaient-ils réussi ou échoué ? Etait-ce une forme de punition ?

Le soldat était très calme et les gens autour d'eux s'affairaient, ne leur prêtant aucune attention. Mais le fait le plus surprenant provenait de la lumière : il l'avait protégé comme à chaque fois et depuis des émotions la traversaient et l'atteignaient : de la confusion, de la tristesse mais également beaucoup de détermination. Ce n'était pas la même sensation que d'habitude - parce que, même s'il rechignait à se l'avouer, l'autre était une partie de lui - ces sentiments provenaient bien de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais la lumière lui avait toujours donné une raison de tenir bon et de continuer à exister. Et puis, tout ceci l'aidait à se concentrer et à rester lui-même. La chaise le laissait habituellement beaucoup plus confus et désorienté, mais cette fois, certaines idées étaient claires. La lumière lui donnait quelque chose à se raccrocher, quelque chose qui différait des années de sévices et de violence, quelque chose de plus positif que de la haine et de la peur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il oscillait entre les deux qu'il avait oublié que les sentiments pouvaient eux aussi apporter de la chaleur.

Il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui se passait quand il fut détaché et armé. Il avait une nouvelle mission : les héliporteurs devaient décoller et son rôle était de s'assurer que personne ne les en empêcherait.

La mention "par tous les moyens" remplit le soldat d'anticipation et de rage. Lui, il ne voulait pas se battre, mais il avait appris depuis des décennies que ce qu'il voulait n'avait aucune importance. Il était une arme, un outil, créé et gardé pour effectuer les volontés de son maître.

Mais la lumière avait réveillé quelque chose, une envie profondément enfouie en lui de se battre, non pas pour un autre, mais pour lui, pour ce qu'il savait être juste. Et puis, il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle laissait passer ces émotions, pourquoi elle disait  _protégerSteveprotégerSteve_  sans discontinuer. Qui était ce Steve qu'il devait protéger ? Il semblait important, mais la chaise l'avait trop affaibli pour contrôler l'autre, pas quand ils avaient une mission et l'autorisation de blesser ou de tuer toutes les personnes qu'ils croiseraient.

Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux combattants en costumes sur le pont de l'héliporteur, une voix au fond de son esprit et la lumière se mirent à parler à l'unisson :  _protège Steve_. Elles devinrent hystériques lorsque le soldat projeta l'homme en bleu par dessus bord avant de s'attaquer à celui avec des ailes.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer, la voix s'était calmée mais il ressentait des émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler et gérer : inquiétude, désarroi et toujours cette détermination de fer, comme si rien ne pouvait l'entamer. Et puis il y avait ce nom : Steve. Il savait que c'était important, le souvenir était tout proche, il en voyait certains détails : un pont, un combat avec un adversaire à sa mesure. Et puis d'autres, plus lointains et flous : une course poursuite sur un toit, une chambre minuscule et étouffante, un sourire plus brillant que le soleil...

C'était trop, sa tête était un maelstrom de sentiments et de pensées : les siennes, celles du soldat et celle provenant de la lumière. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il ne pouvait pas tous les gérer et quand il crut qu'il allait être submergé par un afflux d'émotion trop important, tout se coupa. Plus d'émotion, plus de voix, même l'autre était devenu un bruit de fond, à la la limite de sa conscience. Il se sentait s'enfoncer, voulait s'enfoncer, mais la lumière le retenait, l'empêchant de sombrer totalement.

Le soldat les dirigea vers le centre de contrôle automatique de l'héliporteur. Il se plaça devant la console principale et attendit. Malgré les combats qui faisaient rage autour de l'appareil, ici tout était calme, aucune émotion, aucune pensée, pas de peur, ni de haine, ni de colère. Quand l'homme en bleu apparut au bout de la passerelle, quelque chose changea. Il entendit faiblement la voix parler :  _NonNonNon_  et quelques sentiments l'atteignirent, clairs comme des gouttes d'eau pure : joie, soulagement, détermination.

Mais lui même ne ressentait rien. C'était étrange, parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul instant où la haine et la colère du soldat ne l'avaient pas accompagné. Il restèrent à s'observer quelques instants. Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme et pourquoi il avait cet effet sur lui. Alors que les secondes passaient, de nouvelles émotions apparurent : de la colère, de la panique, de l'hésitation. Et puis l'homme parla, sa voix faisant frissonner la lumière :

"Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça."

La résignation et la tristesse remplacèrent l'hésitation et son adversaire se mit en mouvement. Le soldat n'eut aucun mal à détourner le bouclier lancé vers eux. L'homme en bleu était rapide et savait se servir de son arme, autant dans l'optique de se protéger que pour attaquer. Mais l'autre était bien décidé à réussir leur mission et il sortit deux armes de poing.

Quand une balle effleura le flanc de son ennemi, la lumière tressauta et le ton de la voix changea. Le volume était toujours étouffé mais il était évident qu'elle hurlait. Est-ce que l'autre l'entendait ? Est ce qu'elle lui demandait à lui aussi d'arrêter ? Qu'ils ne devaient pas blesser cet homme, qu'il était important ?

Qu'il l'entende ou pas, elle ne l'empêchait pas de se battre. Le soldat avait une mission à accomplir - ils avaient une mission à accomplir - et rien n'était plus important. Ils devaient stopper cet homme et le tuer était le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

Il voulait s'arrêter, il n'avait pas envie de le blesser. Et puis, il devait écouter la lumière et la voix qui lui disaient de le protéger, mais la chaise l'avait affaibli. Et c'était sans compter le fait que, pour une fois, il était dans un endroit presque confortable. Il était conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui mais les émotions qu'il savait être là ne l'atteignaient pas. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir quitter ce lieu.

Lorsque le couteau pénétra dans l'épaule de son ennemi et qu'une vive douleur irradia la sienne, une partie du voile se leva. Son propre corps se rebellait à l'idée de blesser leur cible, lui indiquant sans équivoque que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Il ne s'arrêta pour autant.

Il accueillit avec soulagement la douleur qui traversa son bras lorsque son adversaire le lui brisa - il méritait de souffrir pour ne pas réussir à arrêter l'autre, pour ne pas avoir au moins essayé - et il ne combattit pas les ténèbres qui l'envahirent peu de temps après. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'évanouir fut qu'une fois mort, il ne pourrait plus faire de mal.

Sauf qu'il se réveilla après quelques minutes. L'autre était une présence enragée dans son esprit mais ce n'était plus lui qui les dirigeait. Il était vivant. Leur adversaire leur avait laissé la vie sauve alors qu'ils avaient essayé de le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Il était à sa mercie et il avait préféré continuer sa mission plutôt que d'en terminer avec lui.

Il regarda avec confusion l'homme tenter de remonter sur la passerelle. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas achevé ? Maintenant, ils allaient échouer et être punis et ils devraient retourner en cryo. Et il ferait du mal, encore et encore. Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas tué ? Il sentait la peur et la colère monter en lui et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas celles du soldat. Il avait presque trouvé une fin à son existence, presque trouvé la paix, mais même cela lui avait été refusé.

Ils attrapèrent leur pistolet et tirèrent sur leur cible. La balle traversa sa cuisse mais il continua à monter. Le voile qui avait recouvert le monde s'était entièrement dissipé et plus rien ne l'empêchait de ressentir la douleur de leur adversaire ainsi que la tempête d'émotions dans son esprit : les siennes, celles du soldat et de la lumière. Sans compter que plus rien ne bloquait la voix qui hurlait et hurlait.

La balle suivante fit s'écrouler leur opposant. La blessure fantôme dans son propre abdomen le fit tomber à genou lui aussi. Il se redressa et hésita, il ne voulait pas tuer cet homme, mais il était sa mission.

En fin de compte, il le laissa insérer le circuit imprimé dans la console centrale. Il resta à sa place pendant que les trois héliporteurs se détruisaient mutuellement. Il devait quitter cet endroit et retourner à la base, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il frissonna en pensant à ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Sa cible était toujours sur la passerelle. S'il ne bougeait pas rapidement, il sombrerait avec le véhicule sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

La lumière lui ordonnait de monter le chercher, de l'aider, de le protéger, mais le soldat ne voulait plus rester passif, ils devaient rentrer. Il ne savait plus à qui obéir, sa tête était remplie d'ordres contradictoires, de sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens et qu'il n'arrivait pas à démêler. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua la poutre de métal que trop tard.

La douleur lui arracha un cri et il tenta immédiatement de se dégager. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il était blessé et vulnérable, n'importe qui pourrait l'attaquer et il n'avait aucune chance de se défendre. Mais malgré toute la force de leur bras, ils ne réussirent pas à repousser la poutre.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit apparaître leur adversaire : il était blessé mais vivant et il s'approchait. Cloués au sol par plusieurs dizaines de kilos de métal, ils étaient à la mercie de cet homme.

La panique augmentait à chaque pas que faisait leur ennemi, mais étrangement, la lumière semblait heureuse de le voir, soulagé qu'il soit vivant et persuadé qu'il allait les aider. Personne ne les avait jamais aidé, il n'avait jamais connu que les coups et la violence, seule sa force, son entraînement et la haine du soldat les avaient protégés, gardant tout le monde à distance.

Quand il sentit la colère provenir de la lumière, une furie qu'il voyait également dans la posture rigide de leur cible, il crut qu'il allait le frapper. Il fut surpris quand il souleva la poutre le clouant au sol.

Il se dégagea et se releva. Il l'avait libéré. Ils avaient essayé de le tuer à mainte reprise et cet homme dans son costume bleu l'avait libéré. Il ne comprenait pas. Peut-être que la lumière avait raison, peut-être qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Mais ils s'étaient battus, il lui avait cassé le bras. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas tué alors qu'il en avait eu l'occasion.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il pourrait le tuer, terminer une partie de sa mission. A peine cette idée lui avait-elle traversé l'esprit que la voix se remit à parler :  _NonProtègeSteve_. Steve... Il connaissait ce nom, mais il ne savait pas qui il était et où le trouver.

L'héliporteur continuait sa descente lorsque son adversaire lui parla :

"Tu me connais."

"Non !"

Il ne le connaissait pas ou ne s'en rappelait pas, ce qui revenait au même. Et ils étaient bien trop proche l'un de l'autre. Il le frappa pour le pousser à reculer.

"Bucky. Tu me connais depuis toujours."

Qui était Bucky ? Il n'était personne, juste une arme, un soldat. Il n'avait pas de nom. Cette fois, c'est la confusion qui le poussa à frapper son adversaire.

"Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes."

"Tais-toi !"

Il ne voulait pas l'écouter, parce que c'était la vérité. La lumière le lui confirmait, mais cela ne pouvait pas l'être. Alors il le frappa à nouveau. Cette fois, leur cible tomba au sol et quand il se releva, il enleva son casque et lâcha son bouclier.

"Je ne me battrai pas contre toi. Tu es mon ami."

Un ami ? Il n'avait pas d'ami. Il n'avait que la mission.

Mais il le connaissait. Maintenant qu'il voyait ces yeux bleus et ces cheveux blonds, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré. Ses traits lui étaient également familiers, même s'il ne se souvenait pas des détails.

Tout cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa confusion, il ne savait plus qui croire. Cet homme disait être son ami et il l'avait laissé vivre alors qu'il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de le tuer. Et puis la lumière - qu'il avait toujours protégé - était liée à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Parce que les émotions qui lui parvenaient : le calme, l'acceptation, la sincérité, elles provenaient toutes de cet homme. Mais le soldat n'était pas de cet avis. Et le soldat les avait gardé en vie, leur avait évité de nombreuses punitions en faisant ce qu'il y avait à faire, alors que lui en était incapable. Le soldat l'avait protégé et il voulait terminer la mission.

Ils se jetèrent sur leur adversaire et le collèrent au sol. Comme il l'avait promis, il ne bougea pas et ne chercha pas à se défendre.

Il ne savait si c'était lui ou l'autre qui hurla :

"Tu es ma mission !"

Et il commença à le frapper. La confusion avait laissé place à une colère sourde, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal mais il le devait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas choisir pour une fois ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours accomplir ces missions ? Pourquoi est-ce que cet idiot ne se défendait pas ? Il devait se défendre, sinon il allait le tuer.

Alors il frappa et frappa et frappa encore, ponctuant chacun de ces mots par un coup plus violent que le précédent.

"Tu. Es. Ma. Mission !"

"Alors achève-la."

Ces mots arrêtèrent net son prochain coup. Il ressentait les émotions de cet homme. Le profonde tristesse de ne pas avoir pu le sauver dans un passé dont il ne se souvenait pas, la détermination à donner sa vie à cet instant, son refus de se battre, de lui faire mal, son désarroi de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Et cet idiot avait des larmes pleins les yeux lorsqu'il parla à nouveau :

"Cause I'm with you till' the end of the line"

Il connaissait le pouvoir des mots. Ceux du livre étaient capable de les enfermer, lui et le soldat, dans leur propre esprit. Mais ceux-là étaient différents, ceux-là le libérèrent. D'un seul coup, la lumière et ce qui s'y cachait devint clair : Steve. L'homme en face de lui était Steve et il l'avait connu toute sa vie.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il remarqua les dommages qu'il avait provoqué : il lui avait certainement cassé la pommette et l'arcade sourcilière. Son rôle était de le protéger, il l'avait toujours été et il avait failli le tuer.

Brusquement une partie du toit se détacha et s'écrasa à côté d'eux, brisant la vitre sur laquelle ils se tenaient. Il n'eut le temps que de s'accrocher à une des poutres métalliques et il observa avec horreur Steve sombrer dans le fleuve en dessous d'eux.

Sans réfléchir, il tomba à sa suite. L'eau était trouble et pleine de débris mais il se laissa guider par la lumière et il retrouva sans aucune difficulté l'homme qu'il cherchait. Il était inconscient et le remonter à la surface fut compliqué. Son bras et ses côtes cassées ne lui facilitèrent pas la tâche, mais il parvint à déposer Steve sur la berge. Il resta quelques secondes à l'observer afin de vérifier qu'il respirait toujours. Mais quand il entendit des pas sur le chemin au dessus d'eux, il s'éloigna.

**ooOoo**

Après avoir abandonné son ancienne cible sur les berges du fleuve, il se mit en route vers un de ses points d'extraction.

Il ne voulait pas y retourner, ils allaient le remettre sur la chaise et il allait oublier.

Et il ne voulait surtout pas oublier.

Chaque pas était un peu plus difficile, son esprit était envahi par la lumière. Elle lui demandait de faire demi-tour, de rejoindre Steve, de s'assurer que les secours l'avaient trouvé, que ses blessures n'allaient pas le tuer. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ils allaient le retrouver et s'il était trop proche, ils termineraient la mission qu'il avait abandonnée.

Et il y avait le soldat.

Pour le moment, il semblait avoir disparu et tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était la lumière et la voix :  _protègeSteveprotègeSteveprotègeSteve_. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas ou qu'il arriverait à le contrôler. Et si l'autre rencontrait Steve... il frissonna à l'idée. Non, il ne devait pas s'approcher de sa cible. Il devait retourner à la base et accepter sa punition.

Mais à quelques centaines de mètres du point d'extraction, la panique l'envahit.

S'il allait là-bas, ils le puniraient. Il avait échoué. Ils le puniraient et il le mettraient sur la chaise et peut-être que cette fois, la lumière n'y survivrait pas. Et après ils se lanceraient à la poursuite de Steve. Peut-être même qu'ils l'enverraient, lui, pour terminer sa mission. Et sans la lumière, il ne saurait pas qu'il ne doit pas lui faire mal, sans la lumière, il n'arriverait pas à arrêter le soldat, sans la lumière, ils le tueraient.

Il arrêta de marcher.

Une seule chose était claire au milieu de toute cette confusion : il devait protéger Steve, des autres et de lui-même. Il ne pourrait pas le faire s'ils l'effacaient avec la chaise ou le renvoyaient en cryo. S'il voulait réussir cette nouvelle mission, il devait faire demi-tour, se cacher, s'équiper.

S'il voulait protéger Steve, il devait être assez proche pour intervenir en cas de besoin.

S'il voulait protéger Steve, il devait rester libre.

S'il voulait protéger Steve, il devait enfreindre ses ordres, enfreindre les règles.

Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait désobéi - à quand cela remontait-il ? - et des sévices qui avaient suivi, mais il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment voulu quelque chose, au point d'en braver les conséquences. Faire un choix était perturbant, mais il ne pouvait pas rester planté ici, il était à découvert et bien trop notable, dégoulinant d'eau et en tenue de combat.

De sa position, il voyait distinctement sa destination. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et plusieurs hommes en sortir. Ils étaient habillés en civil, mais son excellente vue et son entraînement lui permirent de voir qu'ils étaient tous armés. L'un d'entre eux leva les yeux et le remarqua. Dans quelques secondes, il n'aurait plus aucun choix. Il devait se décider : fuir ou rester.

Il entendit un bruit sur sa droite, provenant d'une petite ruelle et il se tourna vivement dans cette direction. Il eut juste le temps de voir un chat s'enfuir à travers un trou dans un grillage. L'endroit était sombre et une poubelle en métal gisait au sol, son couvercle rond avait roulé un peu plus loin.

Brusquement, il vit un jeune garçon blond, les yeux aussi bleus que Steve et une lèvre fendue, debout à côté de ce couvercle. Le garçon - non, maintenant qu'il voyait son visage, c'était clairement un jeune homme, même s'il était petit et bien trop maigre - lui sourit :

"Allons Buck, j'aurai pu m'en occuper tout seul. Ne fais pas cette tête. Viens, rentrons à la maison."

Des pas s'approchaient et il se tourna vers les trois hommes qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres.. Ils avaient sorti leurs armes et les pointaient vers lui.

Il jeta un œil vers la ruelle, il voulait rentrer lui aussi à la maison, même s'il ne savait pas où c'était. Quelque part, au fond de son cerveau, la lumière lui souffla que la maison, c'était où était Steve. Il se jeta sur les trois hommes, les désarmant et les mettant hors d'état de nuire en moins d'une minute. Il disparut ensuite dans la ruelle où le jeune homme s'était tenu.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ici.
> 
> Je voudrais juste dire : ENFIN. Et aussi m'excuser pour la longue attente pour ce chapitre. Il m'a fallu un temps fou pour l'écrire, et encore plus pour le relire, je n'arrivais pas à en être satisfaite. Je ne suis toujours pas contente de certains passages, mais je crois que je n'arriverai pas à faire mieux. Il y a tellement de choses à écrire et à faire passer. Pauvre Bucky.
> 
> Une petite info au sujet de la longueur des chapitres : j'ai longuement hésité à couper celui-la en deux, je sais que certains ont du mal avec les textes longs, mais je voulais vraiment garder le même découpage que pour Till the end. Les chapitres 2 de chaque texte se terminent au même moment. Je sais que du coup, ça va certainement paraître un peu indigeste à certains d'entre vous. Désolée. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonne solution et j'ai du faire un choix.
> 
> D'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas les plus à plaindre, imaginez la pauvre Lou qui a du toooooout relire avec attention ^^ (merci Lou pour ta bêta).
> 
> Sinon, je ne veux pas rajouter trop de warning parce que je trouve que ca spoile de trop, mais vous imaginez bien que Bucky n'est pas dans la meilleure des formes psychiques ... ben vous allez en avoir la preuve.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Il faisait nuit quand il chercha un endroit où s'arrêter. Il avait marché plusieurs kilomètres, s'éloignant le plus possible des débris du combat et des lieux qu'il savait appartenir à l'organisation qu'il avait décidé de fuir - le nom lui était revenu, douloureux comme la chaise : HYDRA.

Sa programmation et son entraînement s'étaient enfin déclenchés une fois qu'il avait pris la décision de ne pas retourner entre les mains de ses superviseurs. Il avait une nouvelle mission et s'il y avait une chose à laquelle il excellait, c'était les mener à bien.

L'urgence, pour le moment, était de s'occuper de ses blessures. Les coupures et ecchymoses guériraient d'elles-mêmes, mais il devait s'assurer que son bras cassé se ressouderait correctement. Ensuite, il pourrait s'équiper : nourriture, armes, vêtements. Et pour finir : trouver sa cible et faire tout ce qui serait nécessaire afin d'assurer sa sécurité.

Il était actuellement au milieu d'un quartier formé d'entrepôts, de commerces miteux et d'habitations dans des états plus déplorables les uns que les autres. Toutes les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de barreaux ou de solides volets métalliques.

Cet endroit était dangereux, surtout la nuit. Mais même blessé, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien des quelques groupes d'hommes armés qu'il avait croisés. Ce n'était que des civils : il était évident, dans leur façon de se tenir, qu'ils n'avaient reçu aucun entraînement militaire. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu conscience de sa présence à quelques mètres, alors que n'importe quel soldat aurait senti la menace. Mais leur existence était un avantage, elle poussait les habitants du quartier à rester barricadés chez eux, il pouvait donc aller et venir sans attirer trop d'attention.

Il choisit d'entrer dans un entrepôt dont toutes les fenêtres, placées très haut, étaient brisées. Ce détail, couplé à l'état général du bâtiment, lui firent supposer qu'il n'était plus utilisé par ses propriétaires légitimes depuis longtemps. Une vérification complète de l'intérieur lui apprit qu'il n'était pas squatté non plus.

Il s'installa dans la pièce la plus éloigné des portes d'entrée. Il se désarma, posant chaque arme à feu, chaque couteau, chaque grenade sur le bureau qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. L'autre était là, sa colère et sa haine toujours présente, mais il restait calme pour le moment.

La tâche qu'il accomplissait était habituelle, les gestes précis et fluides. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils armés et désarmés ainsi, déposant tout un arsenal de manière ordonnée, chaque arme à sa place, prête à être rangée jusqu'à sa prochaine mission ? Il ignorait la réponse à cette question, ses souvenirs étaient trop fragmentés, trop peu nombreux pour qu'il y parvienne. Mais la facilité avec laquelle il effectua le tout parlait d'une occurrence bien trop élevée pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Une fois débarrassé de toutes les armes en sa possession, il ôta sa veste en kevlar. Elle était lourde et rigide et il serra les dents quand il retira son bras cassé de la manche. Il la laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol et enleva ensuite le sous-pull qu'il portait en dessous.

Il observa son bras et fut soulagé de voir que la peau était intacte. Au moins, la fracture n'était pas ouverte, se recoudre avec une seule main était compliqué. Il appuya légèrement avec ses doigts de métal le long de son avant-bras jusqu'à trouver l'emplacement de la fracture, quelques centimètres avant le coude. Il serra les dents en augmentant la pression. L'endroit avait gonflé et s'était teinté de violet et de bleu.

La douleur était bien présente, mais très loin de ses limites, il n'eut même pas besoin de retenir un grognement quelconque. Il ignorait d'où lui venait les informations, mais il savait exactement quoi faire pour se soigner : vérifier l'étendue de la fracture, replacer les os, immobiliser. Surveiller l'apparition de complications : hémorragie interne, septicémie. Guérison : entre douze et vingt-quatre heures selon le temps de repos autorisé.

Il continua à tâter la zone. Le radius et l'ulna étaient brisés tous les deux, mais la fracture semblait nette. Il fouilla les débris de la pièce jusqu'à trouver un tube métallique et un ancien pied de chaise, puis il se pencha pour récupérer les bandes rangées à l'intérieur de sa veste en Kevlar. Il remit son sous-pull avant de se servir de ses trouvailles afin de créer une attelle de fortune. Il attacha le tout du mieux qu'il put avec un seul bras valide et remis sa veste. Il se réarma ensuite. Il allait devoir les démonter et les nettoyer rapidement si il voulait les garder en état de fonctionnement. On ne lui fournissait que le meilleur équipement, mais même leur qualité ne pourrait bientôt plus rien contre leur baignade forcée.

Le soldat était resté silencieux durant sa reconnaissance des lieux et ses soins, mais il commença à s'agiter. Il voulait terminer leur mission, pas celle qu'il s'était choisi et qui consistait à protéger Steve, mais celle d'avant. Celle qu'il leur avait été donné après la chaise et qu'il refusait désormais de mener à bien.

Il était assez fort pour garder le contrôle, pour le retenir. La lumière était là et l'aidait. Et même s'il ne ressentait rien à travers le lien, il savait que Steve était de l'autre côté. Il voulait le retrouver, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, que les secours l'avaient trouvé. Ses blessures étaient graves et il avait failli se noyer. Leur combat et un écho dans son esprit lui avait appris qu'il était fort et guérissait vite, mais même lui devait avoir des limites, tout comme le soldat avait les siennes.

L'inquiétude commença à envahir son esprit. Il DEVAIT le voir, le besoin était de plus en plus pressant. Mais il devait récupérer avant de le rejoindre, il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire prendre. Dans son état actuel, il ne pourrait pas échapper à une équipe entraînée. Plus vite il guérirait, plus vite il pourrait approcher Steve.

Et il n'oubliait pas que l'autre voulait le tuer. Les intentions du soldat étaient claires et il ignorait s'il serait capable de retenir une attaque.

La logique et la prudence le poussèrent à résister à la lumière et il sortit de la salle afin de se mettre à la recherche d'un endroit pour dormir. Aucun des bureaux qu'il croisa ne lui parut assez sûr. Le bâtiment n'avait que deux entrées, celle pour les chargements et la porte par laquelle il s'était glissé, mais elles étaient dans deux sens opposées. Et aucune des pièces à l'étage ne lui donnait une vue dégagée sur elles. Il leva les yeux vers le toit. Il était soutenu par des poutres métalliques qui se rejoignaient à intervalles réguliers. S'il s'installait sur celle le plus proche des murs du bâtiment, il pourrait s'asseoir sur une des poutres horizontales et s'adosser sur celle qui sortait du toit. Là-haut, personne ne le verrait. Du moins, pas avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et utilisa le bras métallique pour s'accrocher et monter sur une des poutrelles. Il la suivit jusqu'à atteindre le centre du bâtiment et s'assit. De sa position, il voyait tout le rez-de-chaussée et les deux portes, tout en restant hors de vue. Peu de personnes levaient les yeux en entrant dans une pièce - il n'en faisait pas partie, son entraînement lui avait gravé ce réflexe dans les os - et l'obscurité ambiante le cacherait si c'était le cas.

Après une dernière vérification du périmètre, il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas confortable, loin de là, mais il avait connu pire. Il lui fallut moins de deux minutes pour s'endormir.

Il se réveilla brutalement avant même que le soleil ne soit levé. Sa respiration était rapide et il était couvert de sueur. Sa tête était encore emplie des cris et des horreurs dont il avait rêvé : la peur de ses victimes, du sang, tellement de sang et ses propre hurlements, sa chair coupée, lacérée à de multiples endroits, les expériences menées sur lui, les punitions, sa terreur…

Pendant quelques secondes, il crut être de retour dans une des nombreuses cellules où il était habituellement gardé. Le temps que ses yeux se posent sur une des fenêtres brisées et le lampadaire de l'autre côté, le soldat avait pris le contrôle.

Ils quittèrent leur position sur les poutres et redescendirent au sol. Ils se glissèrent ensuite à l'extérieur, une ombre parmi les autres et s'éloignèrent du bâtiment. Ils avaient besoin d'une cible, quelqu'un sur qui passer leur colère et leur haine, mais ils n'avaient plus de mission.

Ils croisèrent un nouveau groupe de civils et, au lieu de rester cachés, ils avancèrent droit vers eux. Les hommes se redressèrent et leurs postures changèrent : ils se tenaient droit, les jambes écartées et le menton en avant - et pourquoi est-ce que cela créait un écho en lui ? Un souvenir peut-être.

Ils étaient armés, même si leurs armes étaient encore dissimulées par leurs pulls et vestes amples. Alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher vers eux, un homme avec un tatouage dans le cou lui adressa la parole :

"Hey mec, t'as rien à faire là. Dégage si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes."

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et plusieurs pistolets et semi-automatiques apparurent dans les mains de leurs adversaires. Il sentit le soldat sourire et ce n'était pas bon signe. Ils n'avaient plus de mission et le plaisir que l'autre ressentait à cet instant promettait un véritable carnage. Il ne voulait pas se battre, il ne voulait pas tuer, ils n'avaient plus de mission ni personne pour leur donner des ordres, plus de punition s'ils échouaient ou refusaient d'obéir. Mais le soldat réclamait du sang, il réclamerait toujours du sang.

Les armes étaient maintenant pointées sur eux et le tatoué grogna :

"C'est notre territoire. Tu ne nous cherches pas des noises ici, pas sans en payer le prix. Tire toi !"

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à cinq mètres, qu'à quelques pas d'un massacre. Ces hommes n'avaient aucune chance contre eux, ils n'avaient ni l'entraînement, ni les armes pour arrêter le soldat. La seule chose qui se dressait entre ces idiots sans instinct de conservation et la mort, c'était lui.

Le premier coup de feu retentit dans l'air et ils évitèrent la balle sans aucune difficulté. Ils étaient assez proche et saisirent le tatoué par la gorge, le soulevèrent et plantèrent un de leurs couteaux entre ses côtes.

Il réussit à dévier leur lame afin qu'elle n'atteigne pas son cœur. Avec des soins rapides, ce civil survivrait. Ils jetèrent ensuite leur victime sur les hommes qui semblaient abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Recevoir le corps de leur chef les fit sortir de leur stupeur et ils commencèrent à tirer dans sa direction.

Ils étaient vraiment mauvais, vidant leurs chargeurs là où une seule balle aurait suffit. L'homme le plus à droite reçut un coup de poing métallique suffisamment puissant pour le faire tomber au sol, K.O.. Le soldat avait visé le nez, un moyen certain de le tuer, mais il avait là encore réussi à dévier le coup.

Leur troisième opposant se retrouva avec une balle dans le genou, l'aorte à quelques centimètre du passage emprunté par le projectile. Le quatrième termina avec le même genre de blessure que son chef et le cinquième, avec un bras et plusieurs côtes brisés.

A chaque fois, il réussit à empêcher le pire et quand ils quittèrent les hommes, gémissant au sol, ils étaient tous vivants. Ils étaient grièvement blessés et avaient besoin de soins en urgence, mais ils étaient vivants.

Ils s'éloignèrent, le soldat toujours aux commandes, mais sa soif de sang était apaisée pour le moment. Ça ne durerait pas, ça ne durait jamais. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait rejoindre Steve tout de suite, qu'ils ne le pourraient certainement jamais : le soldat était imprévisible et dangereux, plein de haine et de violence, et il était incapable de le retenir plus que quelques heures. Il était hors de question qu'ils approchent Steve, ils étaient bien trop dangereux.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Les coups de feu avaient attiré l'attention. Très rapidement, des sirènes se firent entendre au loin.

Ils se fondirent dans les ombres et s'éloignèrent. L'arrivée de la police avait heureusement vidé les lieux et ils ne rencontrèrent personne pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un autre quartier.

Plus ils avançaient et plus les entrepôts étaient remplacés par des immeubles d'habitation. Les bâtiments n'étaient pas mieux tenus et ils étaient recouverts de tags. Les quelques personnes dans les rues, en bleu de travail malgré que le soleil ne soit pas encore levé, gardaient les yeux rivés au sol.

Maintenant que leurs blessures étaient en train de guérir, ils pouvaient s'occuper de la suite de leur mission.

Ils devaient trouver un endroit où s'installer. Un endroit où ils pourraient se fondre dans le décor et où personne ne leur poserait de question. Ce quartier ferait l'affaire, la sécurité y était minimale et les gens avaient peur. Mais cela ne poserait aucun problème pour lui, ils l'avaient encore prouvé en s'attaquant aux membres du gang un peu plus tôt.

Il s'enfonça à travers les ruelles. Il devait éviter les avenues et les rues plus grandes et plus fréquentées. Le soldat semblait calmé. Il lui laissa reprendre le contrôle. Ils savaient, grâce à leur entraînement et leur conditionnement, comment se fondre dans la masse, comment s'installer sans éveiller les soupçons, comment se cacher tout en gardant plusieurs routes de retrait.

Il savait très exactement ce qu'il cherchait : un immeuble avec au moins deux entrées, dont les escaliers incendie étaient inaccessibles depuis la rue. Il avait l'embarra du choix.

Les bâtiments n'étaient absolument pas entretenus. Toutes les portes donnant sur les extérieurs étaient pour la plupart déjà forcées. Et il mettrait moins de vingt secondes à ouvrir celles qui ne l'étaient pas, malgré le bras dans une atèle.

Il jeta son dévolu sur un immeuble de six étages, dont les fenêtres du cinquième et sixième étaient barricadées à l'aide de lourdes planches. Il n'eut aucun mal à pénétrer dans le bâtiment par la porte de derrière. Il traversa la chaufferie et monta directement sur le toit. Maintenant qu'il avait pris de la hauteur, il observa les alentours.

L'immeuble se dressait à une intersection.

Si l'appartement en dessous de lui était libre, il pourrait surveiller efficacement ce qui se passait dans la rue. Il lui resterait à trouver un moyen de garder un œil sur l'arrière du bâtiment. Les toits voisins étaient accessibles depuis celui-ci et tout le mur côté cours était recouvert d'escalier rouillés, mais assez solide pour supporter son poids. Presque personne ne pourrait monter par là, d'autant plus en restant assez silencieux pour échapper à son ouïe.

Il redescendit au sixième étage et crocheta la serrure de l'appartement qui l'intéressait.

L'odeur à l'intérieur était infecte. Un mélange d'humidité, de moisi et de nourriture qui avait largement dépassé sa date de péremption.

Tout juste assez de lumière filtrait à travers les barricades pour que sa super vue fonctionne. Il avança sans allumer aucune ampoule. Il faisait encore nuit dehors et il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

Ses bottes collaient au sol à chaque pas et il s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et respira avec soulagement l'air frais de l'extérieur.

Le jour était en train de se lever et il pourrait bientôt faire un tour plus complet de l'appartement. Il profita de ce temps d'inactivité pour vérifier sa fracture. Elle guérissait normalement. Il devrait pouvoir enlever l'attelle le soir même.

Il observa la rue pendant que le soleil envahissait peu à peu l'appartement.

Il vit sortir successivement deux hommes et trois femmes, puis plusieurs enfants dont les âges variaient de 7-8 ans à 16. Il étudia et enregistra leurs visages, ils étaient potentiellement des habitants de l'immeuble et il avait besoin de les reconnaître et de les séparer d'éventuels inconnus.

Il profita également de ce temps d'attente pour vérifier la lumière et Steve de l'autre côté de leur lien. Il ne rencontra que le néant. Quelque chose lui disait que s'il était mort, il le saurait, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter.

Dix minutes plus tard, il put enfin se lancer dans l'exploration du logement.

La moitié du sol du salon était recouvert d'un truc collant, qui avait coulé d'une bouteille ouverte près du comptoir de la cuisine. Ce dernier était tapissée d'immondices, de différents boîtes de nourriture à emporter, à moitié vides et recouvertes de vers et de mouches.

Il essaya d'ouvrir le frigo. Et le referma immédiatement. Il ferait sans.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le couloir et les trois portes qui s'y trouvaient.

La première donnait sur une salle de bain. Il vérifia avec le lavabo qu'il avait toujours accès à l'eau et tira le rideau qui cachait la baignoire. L'eau qui stagnait au fond, enfin il supposait que c'était de l'eau, était noire et huileuse. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait n'était pas aussi prenante que celle de la cuisine mais elle résonna avec un écho en lui.

Un souvenir, attaché à rien, sans contexte, violent et écœurant.

Un corps. Non un homme. C'était un homme quand il l'avait trouvé.

Attaché dans sa baignoire, dans quelques centimètres d'eau glaciale, laissé là des jours et des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Puis un corps, les traces de doigts, de strangulation, pleinement visibles sur la peau exsangue de son cou. L'eau avait eu la même couleur, la même odeur.

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

C'était une mission.

Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il devait retrouver, quel était son but. Il ne se souvenait plus si tuer cet homme faisait partie des objectifs, ou si le soldat avait fait ce choix lui-même.

Il utilisa la main métallique - autant ne pas salir l'autre - pour enlever la bonde et laisser le liquide s'écouler. Il la rinça dans le lavabo. Il aurait voulu que le souvenir disparaisse avec la crasse. Il aurait voulu beaucoup d'autres choses.

Il repartit explorer le reste des pièces.

Les deux portes encore fermées menaient à des chambres. La première possédait un matelas posé à même le sol ainsi qu'une commode. La seconde était totalement vide à part la mare de sang sur le lino, la silhouette délimitée par du scotch défraîchi et plusieurs impacts de balle dans les murs. Ceci expliquait pourquoi l'appartement était inoccupé et dans cet état.

Il pouvait rester ici.

Les heures suivantes furent employées à rendre le logement habitable.

Il vida la cuisine de pratiquement tout son contenu. A l'exception de quelques boîtes de soupe et de légumes encore bonnes, tout partit dans les sacs poubelles qu'il entassa près de l'entrée.

Très rapidement, le silence autour de lui commença à l'oppresser. Il créait des échos dans son cerveau, des fantômes qui traversaient les espaces vides, des sensations qui auraient pu être des souvenirs mais restaient sans substance.

Il y avait une vieille télé au milieu du salon. Il l'alluma. Heureusement, l'électricité était toujours en route. Le son provenant de l'appareil, ainsi que les bruits de la rue qui entraient par la fenêtre ouverte, permirent de couvrir les spectres de son esprit.

Il nettoya le comptoir et le sol. Puis il s'attaqua ensuite à la salle de bain, rinçant les restes de la substance visqueuse qui s'était collée aux parois. Il décida de traîner le matelas de la première chambre vers la seconde, celle qui donnait sur l'arrière de l'immeuble et qui accédait directement à l'escalier anti-incendie.

Pas une seule fois, il ne sentit la présence de Steve. Mais la lumière était toujours là, douce et chaude. Elle lui disait de le trouver, d'aller le chercher, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais c'était trop dangereux. Il était encore blessé. Il devait être dans sa meilleure forme s'il voulait échapper aux hommes qui étaient probablement déjà à sa poursuite. Il devait être certain de maîtriser l'autre également.

Il surveilla les entrées et sorties de l'immeuble. Il devait se familiariser avec les allers et venues de ses habitants.

Il y avait une femme et ses deux enfants, Trois hommes qui étaient rentrés en fin de journée.

Une vieille dame qui était sortie pour revenir vingt minutes plus tard, avec un cabas plein de courses. Il pensa brièvement qu'elle allait avoir du mal à monter ses sacs si elle habitait dans les étages supérieurs. Les escaliers étaient abîmés et l'ascenseur ne fonctionnait pas. Il faillit descendre l'aider, il était déjà en train de se diriger vers la porte - un très vieux réflexe, bien plus vieux que tout ce dont il se souvenait - avant de se rappeler qu'il était dangereux et ne devait pas être vu.

Il retourna devant les fenêtres du salon et attendit.

Quand le soleil se coucha, l'appartement avait perdu une partie de cette odeur insupportable. Il finit de le sécuriser, rien de plus que quelques fils accrochés à des mini grenades, avant de monter les sacs poubelle sur le toit. Il avait préféré attendre l'obscurité de la nuit pour se débarrasser des ordures. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque d'être aperçu, pas encore. La probabilité de croiser quelqu'un sur le toit était infiniment plus faible que dans le hall d'entrée.

Il profita du voyage pour poser les quelques détecteurs de mouvement qu'il possédait au sommet des escaliers de secours.

A son retour dans l'appartement, l'odeur pestilentielle qui l'avait assailli avait disparue. C'est son absence qui lui permit de remarquer sa propre odeur.

Il se salissait toujours en mission. Uniquement de la poussière s'il était chanceux, de la boue du sang ou d'autre fluides s'il ne l'était pas.

Mais sa plongée à travers les eaux sales du Potomac et sa nuit sous les toits de l'entrepôt avaient laissés une couche de crasse huileuse sur tout son corps. Heureusement, la solution à ce problème était simple. Il avait trouvé des habits, un peu trop petits, dans la commode de la chambre et la salle de bain était en état de marche.

Il déposa sur le bord du lavabo les couteaux qu'ils avaient gardés sur lui. Ses armes à feu étaient cachées à différents endroits de l'appartement, facilement accessibles en cas d'attaque, et il avait laissé le reste de son équipement dans un placard de la cuisine.

Il se déshabilla ensuite entièrement. Il enleva son atèle au passage et vérifia sa blessure. La fracture semblait pratiquement entièrement ressoudée, il devrait être totalement guéri le lendemain. Il laissa ses habits en tas dans un coin et tira le rideau de la baignoire. Il entra et se redressa. Il regarda la tête de douche.

Un violent frisson le parcourut.

Il se rappelait de l'eau froide, glaciale, avec laquelle ses superviseurs le lavaient. De la puissance du jet que même la main de métal n'arrivait pas à bloquer, de la manière dont il se recroquevillait au sol, nu et grelottant pendant qu'on le lavait à l'aide d'une brosse accrochée au bout d'un long manche, comme un animal.

Il sortit précipitamment de la baignoire. Il avait le souffle court. Une couche de sueur supplémentaire recouvrait maintenant sa peau. Il s'accrocha au lavabo. Plusieurs de ses couteaux tombèrent au sol. Le soldat s'agita, la peur le faisant toujours réagir, le rendant toujours plus fort.

Ils tentèrent de calmer leur respiration. Quand enfin, ils réussirent à lâcher la faïence, les doigts métalliques avaient laissé de profondes cavités dans la céramique.

Ils levèrent les yeux et observèrent leur reflet à travers le miroir taché et moucheté.

Leurs cheveux étaient sales. Ils tombaient en mèches huileuses jusqu'à leurs épaules et obscurcissaient leur visage. Malgré ça, ils percevait les poches noires sous leurs yeux, les traces de poussière et de crasse qui descendaient le long de leurs joues et de leur cou.

Leur regard évita soigneusement de se poser sur leur côté gauche et la jonction entre eux et le bras.

Leur peau était grisâtre et moite. Plus ils descendaient et plus elle était recouverte de cicatrices. Ils détournèrent les yeux avant d'arriver à leur abdomen. Ils savaient ce qu'il y avait là. Les marques que d'autres y avaient gravées.

Après de longues minutes passées à lutter contre la panique qui menaçait de reprendre le dessus, ils placèrent leur tête sous l'eau glaciale qui sortait du robinet. Il y restèrent jusqu'à ce que l'eau qu'ils voyaient couler dans le lavabo arrête d'être noire de crasse. Les cheveux dégoulinants, ils attrapèrent ensuite une des éponges laissées dans le placard. Ils la mouillèrent. L'eau était toujours aussi froide, mais elle se réchauffait vite au contact de leur peau. Il grelottait quand enfin il eut terminé de se nettoyer.

C'était moins efficace que la douche, et ses cheveux étaient dans un état pitoyable, mais ça suffirait. Il enfila les habits qu'il avait amené avec lui, mais il ne remit pas l'atèle. Il récupéra ensuite ses couteaux et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il laissa les volets ouverts - la lumière de l'extérieur suffirait à illuminer la pièce durant la nuit - et s'allongea sur le matelas. Le soldat s'était effacé et il se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

Comme le matin précédent, ils se réveillèrent d'un cauchemar, haletant et à nouveau couvert de sueur. Leur tête résonnait encore des hurlements de leurs victimes. Des gens sans visage. Une simple succession de silhouettes, de blessures, de morts.

Ils se levèrent et le soldat décida qu'il était temps de vérifier et nettoyer leurs armes. Soulagé qu'il ne cherche pas à sortir, il le laissa faire.

Ils venaient de se lever pour ranger leur fusil d'assaut quand ils furent pris de vertiges. Ils se rattrapèrent à la table. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux avec appréhension. Ils étaient vulnérables. Si quelqu'un attaquait maintenant…

Pire, ils ignoraient ce qui avait provoqué ces étourdissements.

Ils vérifièrent leurs blessures. Aucune trace d'hémorragie interne.

Il n'avaient croisé personne et choisit l'appartement au hasard. La probabilité que quelqu'un ai installé un poison de contact ici était proche de zéro. Ils n'avaient pas non plus ingéré quoi que ce soit.

La réalisation leur fit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Ils n'avaient rien mangé ni bu depuis leur sortie de cryo. Les effets de l'intraveineuse que les techniciens lui avaient installé pendant son dernier briefing dans la banque étaient probablement en train de se dissiper.

Ils devaient manger.

Il réchauffa rapidement une des boîtes de soupe à la tomate et s'installa sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Il resta à fixer son assiette jusqu'à ce que les vapeurs qui s'en dégagent disparaissent.

Il la réchauffa de nouveau et retourna s'asseoir.

Cette fois, il attrapa la cuillère avant de se figer.

Ses superviseurs préféraient utiliser des intraveineuses pour subvenir aux besoins de son corps. Ou une bouillie nutritive qu'ils pompaient directement dans son estomac. Après l'avoir attaché, parce qu'il se débattait à chaque fois.

Mais il mangeait.

Quand il partait pour des missions longues, il mangeait.

La main qui tenait la cuillère se mit à trembler. Il la saisit avec celle de métal. La cuillère se plia en deux.

Il mangeait.

Il savait qu'il mangeait. Avant.

Tout le monde mangeait. Ou ils mourraient.

Mais parfois, il mangeaient et ils mourraient. Empoisonnés.

Il avait ouvert lui-même la boîte de soupe. Elle n'était pas empoisonnée. Il l'avait ouvert lui-même. Il n'y avait aucun risque.

Mais sa couleur. Rouge comme du sang frais.

Et sa texture. Elle pourrait passer sans soucis dans un tuyau de gavage.

Il pouvait manger. Il mangeait. En mission. Et avant aussi. Il le savait.

Et puis il devait manger. Pour réussir sa mission.

Il saisit les deux côtés de l'assiette et l'approcha de ses lèvres.

Un clang retentit et du rouge apparut sur le mur à sa gauche. Sa soupe. L'assiette était au sol, dans une mare de rouge, comme du sang.

La chaise racla au sol quand ils quittèrent la pièce.

Cette fois, ils fermèrent les volets et les rideaux et plongèrent la chambre dans le noir le plus complet.

Ils ne la quittèrent qu'en pleine nuit, alors que l'obscurité de l'extérieur était identique à celle à l'intérieur. Les vertiges avaient empiré. Ils devaient trouver de quoi se nourrir. Ils auraient du mal à se défendre en cas d'attaque dans leur état actuel.

Équipés d'une casquette trouvée dans l'entrée et d'un pull bien trop large, ils quittèrent l'appartement. Ils trouvèrent un magasin ouvert à plusieurs pâtés de maisons et y entrèrent sous le regard suspicieux du caissier.

Ils arpentèrent les allées cherchant quelque chose à manger. Quelque chose qui avait peu de chance d'être empoisonné. Il savait que les probabilités que ses poursuivants l'aient déjà retrouvé étaient minimes. Il savait que le risque était pratiquement nul. Mais comme avec la soupe, ce que son cerveau savait et ce que son esprit acceptait étaient deux choses différentes.

Pour son inconscient, tout était potentiellement empoisonné. Ce qui rendait le choix difficile.

Ses superviseurs l'avaient entraîné, douloureusement, à détecter au goût ou à l'odeur la plupart des poisons. Mais les épices pouvaient en cacher la présence. Le caissier le regardait de plus en plus souvent. Plusieurs fois, sa main passa sous le comptoir, certainement pour vérifier que l'arme qui y était cachée y était toujours.

Le choix était difficile. Pourtant, ils devaient se décider rapidement.

Ils finirent par prendre un paquet de pain et les quelques pommes esseulées sur un étal de fruits et légumes. Impossible de lui cacher la présence d'un poison dans du pain industriel. Ce serait encore plus difficile avec des fruits frais.

Il paya à l'aide des quelques dollars qu'il avait toujours sur lui - équipement de base lors de chaque mission - et se dépêcha de rentrer. Le soldat faisait l'équivalent mental des cent pas dans leur esprit. Il ne voulait pas risquer de blesser qui que ce soit. Heureusement, il était tard et il évita soigneusement les quelques groupes de délinquants qui traînaient devant certains perrons.

Ils ne croisèrent personne dans le hall, Ni dans les escaliers montant à leur appartement. Mais la tension ne diminua que lorsque la porte fut fermée derrière eux. Elle ne disparut complètement qu'au moment où ils finirent de vérifier que tous leurs pièges étaient dans l'état où ils les avaient laissés.

Ils purent ensuite manger du pain et une pomme. Non empoisonnés. Ils refusèrent de réfléchir aux méthodes utilisées par leur superviseurs pour leur apprendre à le détecter.

Quand il alla se coucher, il prit le temps de vérifier son lien avec Steve.

La lumière pulsait lentement.

Aucune pensée n'en provenait, aucune sensation, comme si une énorme couche de coton se trouvait entre lui et ce qui était de l'autre côté. Il ne savait pas comment passer ce blocage et ce que cela signifiait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait blesser Steve sans le vouloir. Il en avait fait assez sur l'héliporteur.

Il ne tenta pas d'aller plus loin et il s'endormit pour sa seconde nuit dans cet appartement.

Pour la troisième fois de suite, il se réveilla en sursaut.

Un cri résonnait dans la chambre et il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il provenait de sa propre gorge. Il quittèrent précipitamment la pièce et se rendirent dans la salle de bain. Ils se passèrent de l'eau sur le visage avant de manger quelques tranches de pain et de s'installer sur le canapé.

Il vérifia sa blessure et fut soulagé de voir que ses mouvements avaient repris leur souplesse habituelle.

Il alluma la télévision. Il n'aimait pas la sensation que le silence faisait naître en lui. Il avait l'impression d'être seul avec ses pensées et des bouts de souvenir.

Il se planta ensuite devant une des fenêtres et surveilla les alentours.

Les deux enfants sortirent, leurs cartables dans le dos et sans leur mère. La vieille dame apparut en milieu de matinée, toujours avec son cabas. Il dut à nouveau se retenir d'aller l'aider quand elle revint une heure plus tard. Cette habitude lui donnait l'impression de faire partie de son conditionnement. Mais il n'imaginait pas ses superviseurs lui apprendre à assister les veilles dames avec leurs courses.

Il resta toute la journée dans l'appartement.

Il craignait que s'il sortait, ses poursuivants le découvriraient. Ou bien que le soldat prenne le contrôle et blesse quelqu'un. Ce dernier était de plus en plus agité. Le confinement le faisait arpenter leur esprit comme un lion en cage, prêt à sauter sur quiconque s'approchait de lui. Mais pour le moment, il arrivait à le contrôler.

Il apprit par la télévision que Captain America était à l'hôpital mais qu'il était désormais hors de danger. Cette nouvelle le soulagea profondément. Pourtant les autres, celles qui parlaient d'HYDRA - il connaissait ce nom - qui parlaient du SHIELD, qui parlaient de la chute des héliporteurs, celles-là faisaient des naître des échos dans son esprit et il changea de chaîne.

A la fin de la journée, quand il se coucha, il tenta à nouveau d'obtenir des informations à travers le lien. Il ne se passa rien. La lumière lui disait de rejoindre Steve, de le surveiller et elle commençait à se montrer de plus en plus instante. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait lui résister. Il sentait déjà sa résolution s'amenuiser, il voulait être près de lui. Il voulait le surveiller et le protéger.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Le lendemain se passa de la même manière, à la différence près qu'il ne se réveilla pas d'un cauchemar, mais d'un rêve. Il avait rêvé du jeune homme qu'il avait vu dans la ruelle. Celui qui avait les mêmes yeux que Steve et le même blond dans ses cheveux. Celui qui lui avait rappelé qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison. Celui qui l'avait poussé à désobéir.

Dans son rêve, le jeune homme était encore un enfant. Il était alité, couvert de sueur et tout son corps était secoué par de violentes quintes de toux. L'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti à le voir si malade était étrangement identique à celle qui provenait de la lumière. Mais celle du rêve ne le poussait pas à retrouver Steve. Elle était exactement là où elle le souhaitait.

Il chercha dans son esprit qui était ce jeune homme. Il ne trouva que des images décousues : un parc, une chambre, un match de baseball, une cuisine, une autre chambre, une construction en coussins, une salle de classe…

Les images défilaient de plus en plus vite et des sons commencèrent à les accompagner : un rire qui fit se nouer son estomac, les cloches d'une église, des ' _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Buck_ ', les bruits d'une course sur les pavés, les vagues.

Il força les images - à moins que ce ne soient des souvenirs - à ralentir, puis s'arrêter. C'était trop d'informations, trop vite. Et il ne savait toujours pas qui était ce blond qui ressemblait tant à Steve. Un frère ? Sûrement très malade, il était si maigre et frêle. Peut-être n'avait-il pas survécu.

Le soldat n'aimait pas qu'il fouille sa mémoire. Il gronda dans leur esprit pendant qu'ils se lavaient rapidement et finissaient leurs maigres réserves de pain et de fruit. Ils allaient devoir ressortir cette nuit. Mais pas maintenant. Pas en plein jour. Pas quand sa maîtrise sur le soldat était si ténue.

Ils allumèrent la télévision et se remirent à leur poste d'observation. Alors que le soleil continuait sa course vers son zénith, ils restèrent sans bouger, à surveiller les allées et venues en contrebas. Il testa la lumière plusieurs fois, mais l'autre côté était toujours inatteignable, comme obscurci.

L'envie de retrouver Steve, qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, prit une toute nouvelle proportion quand il vit une publicité annonçant une exposition sur Captain America. Le voir à la télévision, avec et sans son costume, réveilla la lumière et elle se mit à scander ' _trouverprotégertrouverprotéger_ '.

Il savait très bien qu'elle le guiderait vers lui, mais il refusait de céder. Même si le besoin de le voir commençait à être pesant, même si sa peau devenait moite et que son crâne lui faisait mal.

Il connaissait cette sensation. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle déverrouilla un souvenir : l'arrêt brutal d'injections. Les soigneurs qui ricanent :  _plus une goutte, ordre du big boss, il va le sentir passer._  Cette envie, ce besoin physique qui finit par le rendre incapable de bouger. Lui, réduit à une masse frissonnante et comateuse, à même le sol et baignant dans son propre vomi. Le temps perdu. Les crampes. L'impossibilité de quitter son corps.

Ils se levèrent et firent le tour de l'appartement. Ils vérifièrent leur pièges et nettoyèrent leurs armes. Ils firent plusieurs centaines de pompes. Et recommencèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs muscles protestent et que le souvenir s'éloigne.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient réveillé. Il voulait un peu de repos, un endroit où il n'avait pas à décider, à se battre. Il voulait sombrer, donner les commandes à l'autre pour quelques temps, mais la lumière l'en empêcha. Elle refusait de le laisser tranquille.

Plus la journée passait et plus ses demandes devenaient difficiles à ignorer. Elle faisait naître des images et des sons. Comme ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle ajouta des odeurs et enfin, des sensations.

Parfois il voyait Steve, parfois le jeune garçon blond. C'était des souvenirs, de plus en plus nombreux, mais aucun ne faisaient sens. Il ignorait ce qui les liait entre eux. Le garçon blond ressemblait à Steve, mais il était tellement plus petit. Et il ne les voyait jamais en même temps. S'ils étaient frères, il devait bien avoir des souvenirs où ils étaient ensemble, non ?

Quand ils sortirent à la nuit tombée, ils étaient tous les deux à cran. Il craint durant tout le trajet jusqu'au magasin que le soldat ne reprenne les rênes et n'attaque quelqu'un. Heureusement pour eux, il réussit à rester à distance des quelques inconnus qu'il croisa. Sa seule interaction fut avec le caissier à qui il acheta encore du pain et des pommes.

Ils avaient dépensé tout l'argent qui lui avait été fourni. Ils allaient devoir s'en procurer de nouveau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Il savait très exactement comment agir.

Ils rentrèrent par les ruelles plutôt que par la rue principale. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver un groupe d'hommes en train de s'adonner à des activités fortement illégales. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour les désarmer et les mettre hors d'état de nuire - sans les tuer, même le soldat reconnaissait la nécessité de ne pas faire de victime dans ce cas - et il les dépouilla de l'argent qu'ils avaient sur eux. Il délesta également un des criminels de sa veste et de sa casquette.

Par sécurité, il fit tout de même plusieurs détours avant de rentrer. Il était sorti depuis pratiquement deux heures quand, enfin, il referma la porte derrière lui de son logement.

Il était fatigué, mais la lumière le tint éveillé une grande partie de la nuit. Il n'y avait toujours rien qui passait à travers le lien, aucun sentiment, aucune sensation, mais le besoin de rejoindre Steve devenait insupportable.

Quand il se réveilla, moins de deux heures après avoir sombré dans le sommeil, il abandonna l'idée de se rendormir et se leva.

Il faisait encore nuit noire, mais son corps refusait de rester enfermé. Il passa la veste qu'il avait subtilisé la veille et enfonça la casquette sur son crâne avant de sortir. Il laissa ses pas le guider, explorant le quartier autour de son logement, élargissant petit à petit son périmètre. Il se sentait attiré vers le nord et il savait, même s'il ignorait comment et pourquoi, que c'était la direction dans laquelle Steve se trouvait.

Quand le soleil se leva, il avait atteint un quartier plus animé et cossu que celui où il vivait. Il y avait de nombreux piétons sur les trottoirs et leur proximité commença à jouer sur ses nerfs. Il quitta les artères principales et s'enfonça un peu dans la zone résidentielle.

Plus il avançait et plus les bâtiments prenaient de la hauteur jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant une immense bâtisse blanche avec George Washington University Hospital inscrit au dessus de ses portes d'entrée.

Steve.

Steve était là, quelque part dans ces étages. Forcément en danger. Il l'était tout le temps, il ne savait pas s'occuper de sa propre sécurité, ça avait toujours été son boulot à lui.

Il devait le rejoindre. Vérifier qu'il allait bien, qu'aucun assassin ne pourrait l'atteindre, le blesser. Est-ce que les personnes chargées de sa sécurité étaient compétentes ? Il devait aller voir. Sauf qu'il était lui-même un danger. Il sentait le soldat dans son esprit, prêt à lui arracher le contrôle, prêt à accomplir sa mission.

Il devait s'éloigner, mais ses pieds étaient comme cloués au sol. La lumière refusait de le laisser partir, il voulait juste le voir, quelques instants. Juste s'assurer que tout allait bien, que la sécurité était suffisante afin d'empêcher les gens pour qui il travaillait encore quelques jours auparavant de l'atteindre. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ils étaient dangereux. Il était dangereux.

Un bus passa juste devant lui alors qu'il allait traverser la rue et entrer dans l'hôpital. Il vit sa destination du coin de l'œil sur un de ses panneaux lumineux : Smithsonian. Il y avait une exposition sur Steve au Smithsonian. Il pourrait le voir, sans le mettre en danger. Il pourrait peut-être en apprendre plus sur lui, des choses différentes de son briefing, des choses sur le jeune homme blond, des choses sur James Buchanan Barnes, des choses sur lui.

Sans réfléchir, il monta dans le véhicule. Il s'agrippa des deux mains jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit assez éloigné et que la lumière ait arrêté de hurler ' _SteveTrouverSteveProtégerSteve_ ' dans son esprit. Quand il fut assez confiant qu'il ne sortirait pas au prochain arrêt pour rejoindre l'hôpital, il lâcha la barre et remarqua que sa main métallique avait complètement écrasé le tube.

Il la cacha dans sa poche et garda le regard baissé jusqu'à l'arrêt qui l'intéressait.

La zone grouillait de monde et il se força à avancer jusqu'aux guichets, à prendre son ticket et à entrer dans le hall d'exposition. La foule les pressait de toute part et ils serrèrent les poings.

Les cris des enfants et les corps frôlant le leur eurent tôt fait de les submerger. Il y avait trop de bruit, d'odeurs différentes et ils sentirent leurs sens entrer en surcharge. Tout devint un amas de stimuli. Ils entendaient chaque respiration, chaque battement de cœur des gens proches d'eux, les murmures de la foule se transformaient en une cacophonie de hurlements stridents, le mélange de sueur, de nourriture grasse et des produits qui servaient à l'entretien leur donnèrent la nausée.

Ils devaient s'éloigner, vite. Il ne voulait pas tuer ces gens. Il ne voulait blesser personne. C'était trop. Ils étaient trop. Le soldat allait les massacrer. Il devait les éloigner. Avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle et qu'ils déciment les pauvres gens qui avaient fait l'erreur de choisir le même jour qu'un assassin incontrôlable pour venir ici.

Il chercha des yeux une issue vers laquelle se diriger et son regard tomba sur une photo de Steve. Elle prenait tout un pan de mur vers la droite du hall. Sa vue calma immédiatement tous ses autres sens. Il se concentra sur l'image et, peu à peu, il reprit le contrôle de son ouïe et de son odorat. Il y avait toujours autant de monde autour de lui mais il réussit à s'approcher sans blesser personne.

Une fois devant le mur, il hésita longtemps avant de continuer.

Derrière ce mur se trouvaient peut-être certaines réponses, des choses qui pourraient déverrouiller sa mémoire, des choses au sujet de Steve. Il ignorait pratiquement tout de lui-même, il ne savait pas qui il était, son histoire, son enfance.

Lors de leur combat sur l'héliporteur, quand Steve était encore son adversaire, il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient amis. Il ne l'avait pas cru à ce moment, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Mieux que croire, il le savait maintenant, comme il savait qu'il devait le protéger quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Il lui avait donné un nom également.

Il ne savait rien de ce James Buchanan Barnes, mais il semblait important pour Steve, au point que ce dernier accepte de se faire tuer plutôt que de se défendre. S'il avait raison, s'il était ce James Buchanan Barnes, cet endroit lui donnerait peut-être accès à sa mémoire. Mais cela pourrait aussi faire apparaître au grand jour leurs autres souvenirs, ceux qu'il sentait grouiller à la limite de leur conscience, ceux qui donnaient naissance à leurs cauchemars. Il ne voulait pas les retrouver et il ignorait encore s'il était prêt à payer un prix aussi élevé pour comprendre.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, jusqu'à voir le début de l'exposition.

Tout au bout du couloir, sur une série d'écrans géants, il vit le jeune homme blond. Celui qui habitait ses rêves, celui qu'il allait vu dans la ruelle. Devant ses yeux, l'image changea, le gringalet se transforma : il grandit, prit du poids et cinq secondes plus tard Steve se tenait en face de lui.

Cette vision débloqua un souvenir, un information capitale : le garçon blond était Steve. Ce n'était pas son frère. Il l'avait oublié. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas reconnaître cette même détermination dans ces yeux bleus, ce même besoin de le protéger ? Qu'il y avait-il d'autre qu'il ignorait ?

Il s'avança vers le reste de l'exposition, sans vraiment avoir le contrôle de ses mouvements.

Ici, Steve était partout. Sur des écrans en noir et blanc, sur des photos, à travers les souvenirs disséminés dans des vitrines. Il avait déjà vu certains de ces objets et les échos qui habitaient son esprit devenaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Il reconnaissait la moto posée sur une estrade dans un coin.

Il reconnaissait les costumes que portaient les mannequins contre le mur du fond.

Il reconnaissait les carnets de croquis et les crayons à leurs côtés.  _Tu n'aurais pas dû, Buck, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ta mère_.

Il reconnaissait la boussole et la photo à l'intérieur. Peggy Carter.  _Je n'ai aucune chance, regarde la._

Tout dans cet endroit lui était à la fois étrangement familier et inconnu. La lumière se renforçait au milieu de toutes ces choses qui leur rappelait Steve. Elle se nourrissait de tout ce qui les entourait.

Mais il y avait un endroit qu'il avait évité. Une personne sur laquelle ses yeux passaient rapidement. Depuis qu'il était entré, il faisait attention à ne pas la remarquer, ne pas trop l'observer, même sur cette vidéo où Captain America souriait comme le soleil se lève.

Mais il y avait ce grand mur en verre, ce grand mur avec écrit ce nom et il tournait autour depuis qu'il l'avait remarqué, incapable de le regarder, mais n'arrivant pas à partir sans l'avoir fait.

Dans un sens, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait qui il était. Steve lui avait dit, il lui avait dit sur l'héliporteur, quand il l'avait sauvé au lieu de le tuer, quand il lui avait fait confiance et avait arrêté de se battre, de se défendre, quand il l'avait libéré.

Ça suffisait.

Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter l'exposition et il revenait toujours à cet endroit.

Approcher Steve était impossible. Pas encore, peut-être jamais. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de lui raconter. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre cet homme et celui qu'il était, il n'y arriverait pas seul. Ce mur avait certainement un début de réponse.

Pourquoi avaient-ils été séparés ? Il était évident qu'il n'aurait jamais abandonné son ami de son plein gré. Alors que s'était-il passé ? Il ne voulait pas de tous les souvenirs qui tournaient à la périphérie de sa conscience, mais celui-ci lui était nécessaire.

En fin de compte, son besoin de savoir l'emporta. Il regarda le mur de verre et lu son contenu : James Buchanan Barnes, ami d'enfance de Steven Grant Rogers, était mort dans une mission dans les Alpes.

Steve l'avait cru mort.

Il était tombé d'un train pendant une mission.  _Steve piégé dans le wagon devant le sien, une porte verrouillée entre eux deux_.

Il était tombé d'un train pendant une mission.  _Une fusillade, son chargeur qui se vide et Steve toujours seul de l'autre côté de la porte._

Il était tombé d'un train pendant une mission.  _Leur travail d'équipe, Steve qui se place entre lui et leur adversaire_.  _Le tir._

Il était tombé d'un train pendant une mission.  _Steve au sol. Sa rage d'avoir quelqu'un qui ose le toucher, l'attaquer._

Il était tombé d'un train pendant une mission.  _Le bouclier. Un second tir. La poignée du train dans sa main. Le vent glacial autour de lui._

Il était tombé d'un train pendant une mission.  _La main de Steve qui se tend. Son cri. La chute. La chute. L'impact_.

Il était tombé d'un train pendant une mission.

Ils quittèrent l'exposition précipitamment.

Ils coururent et coururent jusqu'à laisser le musée très loin derrière eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bout de leur endurance. Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un restaurant et s'écroulèrent contre une poubelle. Leurs jambes n'arrivaient plus à les soutenir et ils avaient des difficultés à respirer. La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et un homme opulent en sortit, il jeta un œil sur eux et s'avança, menaçant :

"Dégage de là, y'a rien pour toi ici."

Le soldat prit les rênes et attaqua.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement très tard.

Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, sa main de chair tremblait pendant qu'il les nettoyait du sang qui les recouvrait. Ce n'était pas le sien, il n'était pas blessé, mais il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé. Et ça rendait le tout encore pire. Est ce que l'homme qui les avait surpris était mort ? Avaient-ils attaqué d'autres personnes ?

Tout était flou. Il se rappelait être sorti du musée, l'esprit assailli par ses propres souvenirs. D'avoir couru en espérant que la distance permettrait de les arrêter. Mais ils avaient continué à se déverser : il n'était pas mort lors d'une mission dans les Alpes. Il était tombé d'un train, mais ça ne l'avait pas tué.

Il aurait préféré.

Il repoussa du mieux qu'il put les spectres de cette période : la douleur, les expériences, la peur… le bras. Il avait jusque maintenant oublié les tests qu'ils avaient menés sur la prothèse, la douleur insupportable à chaque fois qu'elle était attachée ou détachée. Il frissonna.

Son poing s'écrasa sur le miroir, finissant de le briser. Il ne voulait pas de ces souvenirs. Il avait toujours su qu'ils étaient là, cachés derrière un voile bien trop fin. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements, tachés de sang et les abandonnèrent dans un coin. Il faisait froid dans l'appartement et ils tremblaient quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

Il passa le reste de la nuit, les bras autour de ses genoux relevés, se balançant doucement et les larmes coulant librement pour la première fois depuis des années.

Il avait l'esprit tellement embrumé par ses souvenirs qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que quelque chose avait changé. Ce ne fut que le matin, lorsqu'il commença à manger qu'il sentit de la douleur et de l'inquiétude provenir de la lumière.

Il se figea et se concentra sur le lien.

Steve était en train de se réveiller, sa conscience remontait lentement à la surface. Il la sentait traverser le coton qui avait empiété sur leur connexion. Il fut envahi d'un profond besoin de le voir, de s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité et, après la nuit passée, il était incapable de résister à cette pulsion.

Il sortit de l'immeuble et se dirigea immédiatement vers hôpital. Il se souvenait du chemin et la lumière le poussait à avancer, toujours plus vite. Elle le guidait sans difficulté et, après une marche qui lui permit de reprendre définitivement le contrôle, il s'infiltra dans le bâtiment.

Il hésita quelques secondes à utiliser un des ordinateurs disséminés à travers les différent services - il savait comment pirater la plupart de ces machines - mais il faisait jour et sa tenue ne lui permettrait pas d'y accéder sans se faire remarquer.

Maintenant qu'il était assez proche, sa boussole interne était moins précise. Le lien lui disait que Steve était dans les étages supérieurs mais il était incapable de définir lequel. Il commença à monter les escaliers, un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il était arrivé. Il ouvrit la porte et se laissa guider par un instinct encore plus ancien que ceux qu'HYDRA lui avaient inculqués, plus ancien que son conditionnement.

Cet instinct le guida devant une chambre. Elle ressemblait à toutes les autres et sa porte était fermée. Il s'installa sur une des chaises en plastique le long d'un mur, la tête baissée. Quiconque passerait le prendrait pour le proche d'un patient qui attendait des nouvelles.

Il laissa son ouïe s'étendre jusqu'à entendre ce qui se passait dans la petite pièce. L'hôpital était extrêmement bruyant et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour isoler la conversation qui l'intéressait.

Son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Steve, pâteuse et bien loin de sa fermeté habituelle :

"Il doit forcément rester des cellules un peu partout. Il faut les attaquer pendant qu'elles sont désorganisées."

Une seconde voix retentit. Celle de l'espionne, la Veuve noire d'après ses quelques souvenirs de briefing. Le soldat se redressa, alerte.

"Et tu n'es pas en état de le faire. Sam, peux-tu appuyer sur le bouton de sa morphine ? Tu dois te reposer encore un peu."

Un bruit de mouvement, une pompe, le couinement d'une chaise inconfortable, le bruissement de draps que l'on replace, puis Steve reprit, susurrant légèrement :

"Ce n'est pas de la simple morphine."

"Bien entendu, Captain Obvious. Cadeau de Tony. Il a demandé à certains de ses meilleurs chercheurs de synthétiser un anti-douleur pour les gens comme toi."

Il ne savait pas qui était ce Tony, mais il devrait le remercier. Tout ce qui permettait de limiter la douleur qu'il sentait pulser à travers leur lien était le bienvenu. L'esprit de Steve devenait plus lent, puis une question, à peine audible:

"Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a des nouvelles de Bucky ?"

"Rien du tout. Il s'est envolé. On en reparle à ton prochain réveil."

Le coton réapparut et il sut que la drogue avait fini d'agir et que Steve était endormi. Les deux autres occupants de la pièce restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que "Sam" comme l'avait appelé la Veuve ne parle :

"Il va se mettre à sa recherche à la seconde où il sortira de cet endroit."

Un soupir.

"Évidemment."

"Il croit qu'il peut le sauver."

"Il croit qu'il peut sauver tout le monde. "

"Il va le tuer. Tu as vu dans quel état l'a mis leur dernière rencontre ?"

"Je sais."

Un silence. Et l'homme reprit :

"Tu as un plan."

Ce n'était pas une question.

"Pas tout à fait. Mais je sais comment gagner du temps, le garder ici quelques jours supplémentaires. Je vais appeler certains de mes contacts, si nous le trouvons avant lui, nous aurons un peu d'avance."

"Tu ne crois pas que l'on puisse le récupérer."

Là encore, ce n'était pas une question.

"Aucune chance. Je sais ce qu'ils sont capables de faire en quelques années et nous parlons de décennies."

Ils se turent tous les deux. Ils savaient qu'il était un danger pour Steve.

"Ça ne va pas lui plaire."

"C'est pour ça que nous devons le trouver avant lui. "

Elle avait raison. Pourtant il était hors de question qu'il se fasse à nouveau emprisonner. Il resterait à distance. C'était une décision qu'il avait déjà prise. Il était bien trop dangereux, mais il refusait d'être attrapé.

Ils feraient des expériences, ils l'enverraient faire des missions dont il ne voulait pas, ils l'obligeraient à tuer des gens innocents, à commettre leurs méfaits, ils l'empêcheraient certainement de voir Steve, même de loin, de le protéger.

Mais elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas l'approcher.

La volonté de la lumière commençait à submerger la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Si la Veuve sortait de la chambre, elle le reconnaîtrait immédiatement et elle tenterait de l'arrêter. Il n'était pas certain de réussir à s'échapper sans lui briser plusieurs os. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle était visiblement une amie de Steve et ce dernier serait en colère s'il lui faisait mal. Et elle semblait aussi intéressée que lui à le garder en sécurité. Elle avait besoin de toutes ses capacités.

Il s'éloigna l'esprit un peu plus léger, elle était assez douée pour que Steve ne risque rien pour le moment.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Il faisait nuit quand quelque chose traversa à nouveau le lien. Il était en train d'observer la rue en contrebas de ses fenêtres et il sentit la lente remontée de Steve vers la surface. Leur connexion était très faible, étouffé par les drogues, mais il était en train de se réveiller.

Était-il seul ? Est-ce que la Veuve montait la garde ? Ou ce Sam ? Il ne pouvait pas rester sans surveillance, HYDRA le cherchait certainement et ils allaient profiter de ses blessures pour l'attaquer. Quelque soit l'assassin qu'ils choisiraient, il serait assez doué pour frapper au meilleur moment, quand leur cible serait diminuée. Il avait été cet assassin tellement de fois.

Mais même sans cette menace, il savait, même s'il ignorait pourquoi et comment, qu'il ne fallait pas laisser Steve seul. Jamais. Il allait avoir une idée stupide et se mettrait lui-même en danger.

Pourtant il arrivait à résister au besoin de le rejoindre, de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Les injonctions n'était pas aussi puissantes que dans la journée, mais rester à sa place lui demandait un effort conscient.

Il attendit que le blessé ne se rendorme avant de se risquer à l'extérieur pour sa vérification nocturne de ses pièges et capteurs. La présence de la lumière, de Steve, au fond de son esprit l'accompagna tout du long. Pour le moment, rien ne traversait leur connexion, mais la savoir là le rassurait.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit et resta à surveiller les fluctuations à travers le lien. Ce n'était pas aussi efficace que d'être à proximité mais c'était suffisant pour le garder chez lui.

Il sentit quand Steve se réveilla. Il ressentit également plusieurs pics de sentiments durant la journée. Mais sinon la lumière resta calme.

Malheureusement, le soldat recommençait à s'agiter. Sa colère devenait de plus en plus tangible. Il devait trouver un moyen de le calmer, de gagner du temps avant sa prochaine crise. Il ne voulait pas revivre une autre attaque, un autre meurtre. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils n'avaient pas tué l'homme qui les avait surpris à l'arrière du restaurant.

Il devait l'occuper et il le laissa donc démonter, nettoyer puis remonter leurs armes. Ils firent ensuite le tour de l'appartement et vérifièrent leurs pièges.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient installés, ils devaient élargir leur périmètre de contrôle. Leur système de surveillance actuel ne leur donnerait qu'une poignée de secondes d'avance, moins avec une équipe bien entraînée. Et HYDRA n'allait pas envoyer autre chose à sa poursuite.

Le soldat était presque content à l'idée qu'ils puissent être attaqués. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre. Ils utilisèrent leurs compétences communes pour étudier le toit et l'escalier de secours. Avec un peu de matériel basique, ils pourraient être prévenus si quelqu'un approchait par là.

Et ils devaient également modifier légèrement les armes qu'ils portaient constamment sur eux. Actuellement, ils n'avaient que des couteaux, plus silencieux et tout aussi létaux que n'importe quelle arme de poing dans les petits espaces que formaient son appartement. Ils avaient aussi caché plusieurs armes à feux et des grenades à des endroits stratégiques : sous le comptoir de la cuisine, sous la table du salon et celle de la salle à manger, derrière la télévision, sous le manteau accroché à l'entrée.

Il décida de récupérer le pistolet rangé sous leur oreiller et de le porter à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Si nécessaire, il pouvait dégainer et se tirer une balle dans la tête en moins d'une seconde. Il préférerait mourir plutôt que de retourner dans les mains d'HYDRA.

Rien que l'idée de la punition qui l'attendait là-bas le couvrait d'une sueur froide. Il repoussa la panique du mieux qu'il put et prépara une petite liste mentale des choses dont il aurait besoin.

Il quitta l'appartement en fin de journée. Il entra dans la première quincaillerie qu'il croisa. Il ressortit dix minutes plus tard avec du fil de pêche et des petits clochettes en fonte. Ce n'était pas idéal mais, avec sa super ouïe, ça suffirait à lui donner ces quelques secondes d'avance dont il aurait très certainement besoin.

Comme la nuit n'était pas tombée, les commerces étaient encore ouverts et il pu acheter des fruits et légumes frais au primeur. Il passa ensuite chez un épicier un peu plus fourni que son supermarché habituel et il s'y procura des denrées sèches et quelques boites. Il n'était pas pressé de renouveler le fiasco de la soupe, mais il devait se nourrir. Il était vital qu'il garde ses forces s'il voulait être capable de protéger Steve efficacement.

Sur le chemin du retour, il fut surpris par un groupe d'enfants qui passèrent en courant et criant à côté d'eux. Le contrôle, déjà affaibli par sa crainte de se faire détecter et attraper, lui échappa complètement.

Le soldat saisit le dernier gamin par le dos de son manteau. Il avait déjà un couteau dans la main et quand le gosse - il ne devait pas avoir plus de 9 ans - le vit, il se mit à se débattre. Il allait bientôt se mettre à hurler.

La règle dans ces cas là était simple : faire taire la menace rapidement, disposer discrètement du corps, s'éloigner sans se faire remarquer.

Tout se passa tellement vite qu'il n'eut aucune chance de réagir, le soldat approcha la lame du cou de l'enfant prêt à sectionner veines et cordes vocales. Mais au lieu de faucher cette jeune vie, il ne rencontra que de l'air.

Le gamin avait glissé hors de son manteau, était tombé au sol et était en train de s'éloigner à toutes jambes. Ils allaient se lancer à sa poursuite, leurs cibles ne leurs échappaient jamais, quand il réussit à reprendre assez le contrôle. Il fit difficilement demi-tour et partit dans le sens opposé.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois enfermés dans leur chambre, entouré du noir le plus complet, fenêtres et portes closes, qu'il se laissa aller.

Ils avaient failli tuer un enfant.

Juste parce qu'il les avait surpris.

Ils avaient failli tuer un enfant.

Il était incapable de contrôler le soldat, ils étaient bien trop dangereux et il ne valait rien. Il sentit Steve réagir depuis l'autre côté de leur connexion. Il cherchait à l'apaiser. Il l'appelait, mais le lien était trop faible, trop éloigné pour que ça fonctionne. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir – joie ou encore plus de honte – à l'idée qu'un homme tel que lui veuille l'aider.

Il ne sortit de son exil auto-imposé que le lendemain matin, après une seconde nuit sans sommeil. Ils pouvaient tenir bien plus longtemps. Ils avaient tenu bien plus longtemps lors de missions. Mais il sentait sa fatigue alourdir chaque de ses membres, ralentir ses mouvements. Le chaos de ses sentiments, la peur, la honte, la colère, l'avait épuisé bien plus rapidement et efficacement que toute attente ou bataille ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Il entra dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit une boîte de haricots et s'y attaqua sans la réchauffer. La première cuillère fit apparaître Steve, éclairé par un feu de camp, au milieu d'une forêt qui sentait le pin. Ç _a me rappelle les fins de semaine avant la paie, hein Buck ?_

Il secoua la tête. Était-ce un souvenir ? Une hallucination ?

Il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre les deux. Ces flashs n'étaient rattachés à rien. Il n'y avait pas de fil, de lien qui lui permettait de suivre, de comprendre. Il était bien trop fatigué pour tenter de le faire. Il mangea dans un silence presque complet, seule la télévision apportait un peu de vie au logement.

C'est par elle qu'il apprit l'annonce de la décharge de Captain America, prévue un plus tard dans la journée. Si l'assassin d'HYDRA n'avait pas encore tenté le coup, c'était sa dernière chance. Il aurait lui-même choisit ce moment. L'environnement serait difficilement contrôlable, ainsi que la foule qui allait forcément s'amasser devant le bâtiment pour le voir sortir.

Il devait s'y rendre. Être présent, de loin, au cas où. Il finit de manger et se changea.

Il abandonna son pantalon et son pull confortable pour enfiler sa tenue de combat. Il s'arma ensuite : pistolets, grenades, couteaux. Il recouvrit le tout de la veste qu'il avait subtilisé quelques nuits auparavant. Elle était maintenant bien trop serrée, mais elle masquait une grande partie de sa tenue et cachait efficacement son arsenal.

Il passa par le toit pour rejoindre le bâtiment voisin. Il descendit ensuite au niveau de la rue par l'arrière et se glissa à travers ruelles et cours vides jusqu'à sa destination. Ce chemin était plus long, mais il lui permit de rester hors de vue d'éventuels curieux - ou cas encore pire, d'hommes à sa recherche.

Il monta ensuite dans l'immeuble en face de l'hôpital et s'installa sur une des bouches d'aération qui entouraient le dernier étage. Il resta quelques minutes à observer la zone puis vérifia les toits voisins. Il redescendit et fouilla toutes les pièces qui avaient des fenêtres avec un angle de tir sur les portes de l'hôpital.

Une fois certain que personne n'était caché, prêt à tirer sur Steve quand il sortirait, il dévala les escaliers qui le ramenèrent au niveau de la rue. Il s'installa derrière les conteneurs à ordure de la ruelle en face.

Il ne pouvait couvrir toutes les sorties du bâtiment et c'était l'entrée principale qui présentait le plus grand danger en cas d'attaque. Il misait sur l'expertise de la Veuve pour gérer les problèmes s'ils survenaient aux autres issues.

Les reporters étaient déjà très nombreux et leur présence le mettait sur les dents. Il s'était servi tant de fois de leurs attroupements pour atteindre une de ses cibles sans être détecté qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester serein.

D'un seul coup, la masse jusque là plutôt tranquille de journalistes et de badauds se mit en mouvement. Elle s'écarta et il eut le temps d'apercevoir Steve, accompagné de la Veuve et d'un homme qu'il pensait reconnaître, quitter l'hôpital puis entrer dans une voiture qui attendait le long du trottoir.

Le tout ne dura que deux secondes mais la lumière le poussa à s'avancer. Heureusement pour lui, la voiture démarra avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Durant les jours suivants la décharge de l'hôpital, une routine se mit en place.

Il restait dans son appartement la majorité du temps. Il ne sortait que pour acheter de quoi manger et pour sa visite journalière à Steve. Il refusait encore de nouer le contact, mais il devait, une fois par jour, s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'il allait bien et qu'il guérissait.

C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour calmer la lumière et nourrir son besoin de le voir, tout en limitant les risques de se faire remarquer. Il ne voulait pas que Steve sache qu'il était proche, tout comme il cherchait à échapper à HYDRA. Heureusement, ses tortionnaires lui avaient inculqué une quantité impressionnante de connaissances et de compétences utiles quand on voulait rester cacher.

Les sentiments qu'il ressentait à travers le lien étaient parfois ténus, parfois clairs comme de l'eau de roche. Il ne réagissait pas quand Steve tentait de l'appeler. Il ne répondait pas non plus lorsqu'il l'interrogeait sur sa position et sa santé.

Il savait que le super-soldat allait bientôt se mettre à sa recherche. Ses intentions à ce sujet était claires et il ressentait pleinement son impatience et sa frustration à être bloqué à l'intérieur par sa convalescence.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. Il ne le ferait probablement jamais. Il se réveillait pratiquement toutes les nuits en sueur, un hurlement coincé au fond de sa gorge et la tête pleine de douleur, de peur et d'images d'horreur. Le soldat prenait souvent les commandes à ces moments là et seul le fait qu'ils étaient isolés et enfermés avait permis qu'il n'y ai pas de victime.

Et puis il y avait eu l'épisode avec le gamin. Depuis, il se montrait encore plus prudent que d'habitude lors de ses sorties. Il ne voulait plus tuer. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Cette certitude s'était imposée à lui lorsque certaines images lui étaient revenues, accompagnées de ce qui pourraient être, ou ne pas être, des souvenirs :

James Buchanan Barnes en train de vomir à côté d'un soldat allemand, une balle qu'il avait tiré perdue quelque part dans son crâne. Le tout premier.

Des réveils au milieu de la nuit, tremblant sous des couvertures trop fines.

Le dégoût qu'il ressentait quand un autre soldat posait une main sur l'épaule de Barnes - ou était-ce la sienne ? - avec un "joli tir" aux lèvres.

Et ce n'était pas les pires. Celles-ci étaient due à la guerre. Les autres, celles que lui et le soldat avaient provoquées, étaient d'autant plus atroces.

Il ne voulait plus tuer. Et si pour cela, il devait résister à Steve et à la lumière et rester seul dans cet appartement miteux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il le ferait. Ce n'était pas idéal. Il ne pouvait pas protéger efficacement Steve d'ici. Mais il savait la plupart du temps dans quelle direction le trouver et il vérifiait à chacune de ses visites que personne avec des intentions malveillantes ne soit dans les parages. Il pouvait vivre ainsi.

HYDRA l'avait bien entraîné. Et il avait des sens sur-développés. Il refusait de tuer, mais il savait très exactement où chercher un espion ou un assassin. Il savait mener une filature discrète s'il le devait. Pour le moment, la Veuve ou Sam avaient accompagné Steve lors de ses très rares sorties et il ne ressentait pas encore le besoin de doubler leur protection.

Il savait que ce temps de calme ne durerait pas. HYDRA allait envoyer des hommes pour terminer sa mission. Steve était devenu une cible prioritaire pour eux. Ou cet idiot allait décidé de se mettre en danger lui-même, de partir à sa recherche, ou sauver le monde. Pour le moment, il ignorait comment il réagirait et ce qu'il ferait quand cela arriverait. Et il essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, mais il sentait l'impatience et la frustration monter chez Steve.

Certaines fois, ses pensées étaient claires : il l'appelait, lui demandait s'il allait bien, le suppliait de le rejoindre.

D'autres fois, elles étaient embrouillées, un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude. De l'espoir aussi.

La plupart du temps, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une présence, ténue, mais réconfortante. La lumière avait toujours été la seule chose stable dans sa vie, le seul fil conducteur qui restait, malgré la cryo, malgré la chaise, malgré les mots du livre.

Et de cette lumière était née le lien qui l'unissait à Steve. Les deux se renforçaient de jour en jour et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de résister au besoin de le rejoindre, de le protéger.

Il passait de plus en plus de temps à l'extérieur de l'appartement, attiré vers Steve comme par un aimant. Il semblait toujours être capable de le retrouver, et il arrivait même parfois à se représenter mentalement son trajet.

Mais il préférait le suivre lui-même, afin de pouvoir agir si besoin. Il avait remarqué lors de leurs premières sorties que Steve était suivi. Il ignorait les intentions de ces personnes et elles restaient à bonne distance pour le moment. Il les aurait interrogées lui-même s'il était certain de pouvoir retenir le soldat en situation de combat. Laisser des hommes blessés, voire morts allait forcément attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Il surveillait donc à bonne distance aussi souvent que possible et faisait confiance à Sam et à la Veuve pour prendre sa place quand le Soldat devenait trop agité ou que des souvenirs/échos/hallucinations l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

Les images que lui fournissaient son cerveau ne semblaient pas avoir de lien entre elle, pas de continuité, rien qui les rattache l'une à l'autre. Il ne savait même pas si elles étaient vraies ou pas.

Il savait juste que Steve était réel. Il le voyait tous les jours, dans la rue, dans un magasin, chez Sam. Et quand il était loin, il pouvait fouiller dans sa mémoire récente.

Sa version plus petite était également réelle, il l'avait vu au musée, il avait lu ce qui l'avait transformé. Ce qui avait créé Captain America. Même si ces souvenirs là faisaient parties de ceux dont il se méfiait.

Il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur son propre esprit. Alors, il se fiait à la lumière.

Et la lumière lui disait de protéger Steve par tous les moyens. Même si être dehors, au milieu de tous ces gens lui donnait des sueurs froides. Même si le soldat devenait de plus en plus en colère et ingérable. Même si c'était courir le risque d'être découvert.

Parce que, depuis que Steve avait le droit de reprendre une activité physique, il le cherchait activement.

Il avait dû changer trois fois de logements, abandonnant sa première planque avec regret. Le lien semblait fonctionner dans les deux sens et il avait dû le couper à plusieurs reprises afin d'éviter d'être découvert. Mais Steve était assez doué pour déterminer sa location, même sans cette aide supplémentaire, et il devait bouger régulièrement. Et tout ça, en restant assez proche de sa cible au cas où quelqu'un l'attaquerait.

Plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, il s'était réjoui de l'entraînement que lui avait imposé HYDRA, de certaines des connaissances et compétences qu'ils avaient enfoncé dans son cerveau.

Après un départ difficile, elles lui avait permis de préparer et sécuriser plusieurs endroits où se rendre si une de ses cachettes était en passe d'être découverte. Il put également disparaître efficacement à chaque fois que sa surveillance rapprochée risquait d'être découverte. Sans son entraînement, il n'aurait jamais pu réagir assez vite et efficacement la fois où Steve s'était brusquement arrêté en pleine rue avant de se retourner et de fixer l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant.

Il s'était douté que sa filature n'était plus aussi secrète qu'il l'avait espéré, mais il en était maintenant persuadé.

 

**ooOoo**

 

Malheureusement, l'insistance de Steve redoubla après cet incident.

Ses appels à travers le lien, couplé à son propre besoin d'être proche de lui, rendaient le soldat furieux.

Le semblant de mission qu'ils s'étaient auto-affecté lui donnait une impression d'utilité mais chaque jour qui passait sans combat, sans violence le rendait de plus en plus difficile à contrôler. Mais il gardait la maîtrise de son propre corps pour le moment.

Dans l'ensemble, il arrivait mieux à gérer ses réactions à son environnement.

Il avait appris à éviter ce qui provoquait certaines crises de panique ou à contourner ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à totalement éliminer. Mais il arrivait parfois que quelque chose le prenne par surprise - comme cette musique entendue à travers une fenêtre ouverte et qui l'avait laissé tremblant et accroupi derrière les poubelles d'un hôtel. Il avait dû se battre férocement avec le soldat pour garder le contrôle.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre incident depuis le gamin. Il craignait pourtant que ça ne dure pas.

Il évitait de penser au carnage qu'il provoquerait s'il arrivait à prendre le contrôle. Il avait pris l'habitude de sortir armé, au moins une arme à feu et plusieurs couteaux. Avec les gens qui suivaient Steve, il devait être prêt à toute éventualité. Mais ces quelques armes, entre les mains du soldat, seraient suffisantes pour éliminer des dizaines de personnes dans n'importe quel lieu public.

Comme le parc où couraient Steve et Sam.

Pour le moment, il était très tôt. Le soleil n'était pas encore totalement levé et l'endroit était pratiquement vide. Seuls les deux joggers et quelques rares passants se trouvaient sur les chemins.

Lui-même était à bonne distance, caché dans un bosquet, lorsque plusieurs hommes armés firent irruption sur l'herbe qui entourait le plan d'eau au milieu du parc.

Il était déjà sorti de sa cachette avant que la première fléchette tranquillisante ne soit tirée. Ces mercenaires ne venaient pas éliminer Captain America, mais le capturer. Il ne les laisserait pas faire. Jamais. Il mourait avant de laisser HYDRA, ou n'importe quelle autre organisation, poser le petit doigt sur lui.

Pendant qu'il traversait la distance qui le séparait des combattants, il vit Steve quitter la sécurité de la statue derrière laquelle il s'était réfugié. Cet idiot allait encore se mettre en danger. Il aurait dû attendre. Il n'avait pas besoin de venir l'aider, dans cinq minutes, tous les hommes qui avaient osé l'attaquer seraient morts.

Il ne savait pas si c'était lui ou le soldat aux commandes, mais le danger était trop proche, trop tangible. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'être prudent. Blesser n'était pas une option, ils les tueraient tous.

L'homme le plus proche de Steve s'écroula, une balle entre les deux yeux. Le deuxième prit le même chemin quelques secondes plus tard et la balle suivante traversa le cou du troisième. Ce dernier mettrait un peu plus de temps à mourir. Qu'il souffre, ça lui apprendrait.

Pour la première fois, il recevait clairement tout ce que Steve ressentait : son inquiétude pour son ami, l'adrénaline qui accélérait son cœur et sa respiration, son excitation alors qu'il se battait, la joie un peu malsaine d'avoir enfin quelque chose pour éliminer son trop plein d'énergie et plus que tout, le soulagement et le bonheur de le voir. Il entendait  _BuckyBuckyBucky_  en boucle à travers leur lien.

Dès que le dernier homme s'écroula au sol, Steve lui sourit. Puis il s'élança à l'aide de Sam.

Il le suivit des yeux, prêt à intervenir, quand il vit un des hommes encore debout sortir une arme à feu et tirer. Il sentit la douleur dans son propre bras au moment où la balle traversa Steve.  _Steve était blessé. Steve était blessé. Steve était blessé. Steveétaitblessé._

Puis tout devint noir.

Quand il émergea quelques secondes plus tard, il entendait chaque son à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde : la circulation autour du parc, les discussions, les battements de cœur de toutes les personnes présentes à cinquante mètres. Les odeurs environnantes l'assaillirent également. Même le coton doux de son T-shirt semblait rêche sur sa peau hypersensible.

Il observa la scène.

Tout le monde était au sol.

Il vit Steve se relever et tendre la main à Sam.

Il vit le sang couler sur son bras. Son sang.

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et abandonna le contrôle. Que le soldat massacre tous ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à lui.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, j'ai enfin avancé sur cette fic. En vrai, elle est terminée d'écrire depuis juillet, mais j'ai été incapable de me replonger dedans avant décembre. Vous allez peut-être comprendre en voyant le nombre de mots de ce chapitre ou en le lisant. Elle m'a complètement vidée, surtout cette partie. Et je ne savais pas quoi en faire.
> 
> Le couper ? Mais je voulais que les débuts et fins coïncident avec ceux du chapitre 3 de Till the end.
> 
> Le raccourcir ? Mais où ? Je trouve que chaque passage à son importance.
> 
> Du coup je vous le laisse comme je l'ai écrit : long, peut-être un peu redondant par rapport au PoV Steve, peut-être pas assez intéressant.
> 
> Mais en fin de compte, c'est comme ça que je le voulais.
> 
> Pour ce chapitre, encore plus que pour les autres, je remercie Lou, ma super bêta qui est passé plusieurs fois sur ce petit monstre. Courage ! Il n'y en a plus qu'un après celui là.
> 
> Un grand merci également pour vos lectures et vos comments, c'est un plaisir à chaque fois.
> 
> Et avant de vous laisser avec nos deux idiots préférés, je vous ai mis un warning en note de fin, allez le voir si certaines choses vous font tiquer. Je ne préfère pas le mettre ici et spoiler l'histoire.
> 
> Bonne (et longue) lecture.
> 
> (et courage, vraiment)

Comme il s'y était attendu, le soldat avait massacré tous les homme présents dans le parc.

Une part de lui-même s'en réjouissait. Ces types avaient tenté d'enlever Steve. Il savait très exactement ce qu'ils lui auraient fait subir s'ils avaient réussi, lui-même se battant encore avec les conséquences de leurs sévices.

La soif de sang qui les habitait tous deux était telle que seules les sirènes au loin les avaient poussé à quitter les lieux.

Ils étaient prêt à tuer tout ce qui représentait un danger potentiel pour Steve et l'homme qui l'accompagnait, ce Sam, s'était approché un peu trop près.

Il avait perçu l'inquiétude de Steve, sa confusion, ainsi que son horreur à la vue de leurs actes. Il avait senti également autre chose. A travers toute la haine et la colère de l'autre, à travers leurs sens qui s'étaient tous éveillés, à travers les sentiments qui n'étaient pas les leurs, il avait senti quelque chose effleurer son esprit.

Du calme.

En bien trop petite quantité pour faire le poids contre le maelstrom qui les hantait, mais qui insistait, tâtait, cherchait un moyen de l'atteindre.

Cette sensation s'était estompée quand il avait quitté le parc.

Il s'était tout de suite dirigé vers les rues secondaires puis des ruelles, et il s'était arrêté dans une cour sombre. Maintenant qu'il était à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il tenta de récupérer le contrôle sur ses sens et son corps.

Il entendait les habitants des immeubles alentours, leurs mouvements et leurs conversations. Il entendait aussi la circulation des voitures et, au loin, les sirènes qui l'avaient chassé du parc. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son ouïe et sa vue.

Il devait se reprendre.

Ils se mettraient bientôt à sa recherche, qui que soit ce  _ils_.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit les mains sur les oreilles. Avec ces deux sens amoindris, l'odeur du sang devint insoutenable. Il sentait le liquide en train de coaguler sur la peau de ses mains. Ses vêtements en étaient saturés et collaient à son corps.

Il devait reprendre le contrôle.

Partir d'ici. Il était bien trop proche du parc. Trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Essuyer ce sang. Se fondre dans la masse. Rentrer.

Rejoindre Steve.

Impossible. Il était bien trop instable.

Mais Steve était peut-être encore en danger. Ils avaient tenté de l'enlever.

Il figea tous ses muscles pour empêcher son corps de retourner auprès de lui. Son besoin de le retrouver, de s'assurer que sa blessure était sans conséquence, de le protéger était tellement fort qu'il avait déjà fait plusieurs pas dans sa direction.

Pour la première fois, il savait très exactement où il était. La présence de Steve était une balise qui hurlait à moins d'un kilomètre.

Il était tellement concentré sur ses sens et ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua ses assaillants que trop tard.

La première fléchette l'atteignit dans le bras. Il la retira rapidement. Il allait être ralenti mais serait encore capable de se défendre. Si seulement il pouvait récupérer l'usage de son ouïe et de sa vue.

La cacophonie de sons et d'images l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il arrêta les projectiles suivants avec son bras de métal, tout en situant ses opposants : deux sur les toits en face, trois autres aux fenêtres des immeubles l'entourant et il entendit clairement les pas de plusieurs hommes lourdement armés dans la cave derrière lui.

Le soldat mesura rapidement leurs chances de réussir à se débarrasser de leurs opposants. Avec leur armement actuel, ils pourraient s'occuper de ceux qui arrivaient. Ils leur pren

draient ensuite leurs armes et tireraient sur leurs coéquipiers situés en hauteur.

Si seulement ils arrivaient à se concentrer.

Leurs sens qui les avaient toujours aidé à se sortir de situations difficiles étaient désormais un désavantage. Il n'entendit pas assez tôt la fléchette et ne put l'éviter. Il l'ôta immédiatement de sa jambe et sentit une troisième l'atteindre dans le cou.

Quand les mercenaires émergèrent enfin des caves, tous leurs sens étaient émoussés. Leur corps commençait à être engourdi.

Ils n'avait plus aucune chance. Pas avec leurs réflexes amoindri par la drogue.

Ils ne devaient pas échouer. Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer. Qui protégerait Steve si HYDRA les récupérait ? Qui les protégerait eux ?

Ils firent face à leurs opposants et plaça le canon de son pistolet sous son menton. Ils mourraient avant de se faire capturer.

L'homme le plus proche d'eux les saisit par le poignet. La balle partit en l'air sans les toucher.

NonNonNonNon.

Une dernière fléchette

**ooOoo**

Il se réveilla dans une pièce inconnue.

Ses sens étaient toujours en surcharge mais le soldat n'était plus aux commandes. Les pensées et les sentiments de Steve avaient disparu. Il sentait toujours sa présence, mais il ignorait où il se trouvait et ce qu'il ressentait.

Steve pouvait être n'importe où. Il pouvait être en danger.

Il devait sortir d'ici.

Il devait le rejoindre.

Il se concentra sur son environnement sans faire un mouvement, ni ouvrir les yeux.

Il était allongé sur quelque chose de confortable. L'espace qui l'entourait lui paraissait vaste.

Il entendait distinctement le buzz incessant de l'électricité qui courait le long de câbles cachés dans les murs, à plusieurs mètres de lui. Sa respiration ne faisait aucun écho, ce qui lui confirma que la pièce était grande.

L'endroit était propre, à la limite du stérile, l'odeur du désinfectant au citron laissant un arrière-goût âcre au fond de sa gorge.

Une chose était certaine : il n'était pas dans une de ces cellules moisies où HYDRA le gardait habituellement. Peut-être était-il dans un hôpital ? L'idée lui donna la nausée. Il ne voulait pas subir encore ces expériences.

Il entendit le sifflement d'une porte pneumatique s'ouvrir à sa gauche.

Quoi qu'ils veuillent lui faire, ils ne l'auraient pas. Pas sans combattre.

Il se leva d'un bond et se trouva face à trois hommes qui grimaçaient. L'un d'entre eux était habillé en civil, le second portait une arme dans son holster et le troisième avait une blouse blanche.

Une blouse blanche.

Un médecin.

La panique l'envahit.

Pas d'expérience. Ils ne les laisseraient pas faire.

Malgré le vertige provoqué par la drogue qui parcourait encore leurs veines, ils s'approchèrent de leurs adversaires, prêts à se battre. Soudain, ils sentirent une vague de calme les effleurer. La sensation n'était pas très différente de celle du parc, mais au lieu de l'accueillir avec joie, son esprit la rejeta de toutes ses forces. Ils virent le soldat flancher et ils en profitèrent.

Ils n'étaient pas encore en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Ils étaient bien loin d'être efficaces. Sans ça, le soldat n'aurait jamais réussi à éviter leur premier uppercut. Ils n'auraient jamais perdu l'équilibre. Ils ne se seraient jamais retrouvés avec cette seringue dans le cou.

Après un cri de rage, ils tombèrent au sol.

**ooOoo**

Il se réveilla à nouveau sur le lit.

Seul.

Il s'attendait presque à sentir des menottes ou n'importe quelle autre entrave quand il se redressa, mais il n'y avait rien. Il était libre de ses mouvements.

Ses sens tournaient toujours à plein régime mais il n'avait mal nul part. Soit ses geôliers ne l'avaient pas battu pour son attaque, soit son corps avait déjà guéri.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était allongé ici. Ils auraient pu le garder ainsi pendant des jours. Il leur suffisait de renouveler leurs injections à intervalles réguliers pour le garder endormi.

Ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ne pas avoir la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé – des heures ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? – depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce l'angoissait.

Le soldat était lui aussi agité, ce qui ne l'aida pas à rester calme. Il était sans arme, dans un endroit inconnu et aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de qui les avait emprisonnés.

Il se leva difficilement, luttant contre une nouvelle vague de vertige. Cette fois, il eut le temps d'observer son environnement.

La cellule était ronde et bien éclairée. Le matelas sur lequel il avait dormi était placé sur une plate-forme au milieu de la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'une porte, du genre de celle que l'on pouvait sceller hermétiquement. Elle était probablement verrouillée et surtout, renforcée. Il y avait également une table et deux chaises et il se dirigea vers elles. Il cassa une des chaises et prit un des pieds comme arme.

Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça suffirait.

Il passa derrière un muret qui cachait une petite salle de bain : un lavabo, un pommeau de douche, un toilette.

Il fit tout le tour de la pièce. Il chercha un endroit où les plaques métalliques qui recouvraient les murs pouvaient présenter une faiblesse, un joint quelconque. Ses investigations furent gênées par l'afflux continu d'informations que lui envoyaient ses sens.

Mais bizarrement, il n'entendait rien qui provenait de l'extérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à atteindre Steve même si leur lien était toujours actif.

Plus il essayait de se concentrer sur leur connexion et plus son anxiété augmentait. Il était capable de gérer le stress de sa propre situation, mais ne pas pouvoir vérifier que Steve allait bien lui pesait de plus en plus.

La porte de sa cellule se rouvrit à cet instant et deux hommes entrèrent.

Il les observa de sa position contre le mur du fond. Ils étaient habillés en civil mais il était évident à la posture du plus grand qu'il appartenait à une armée ou milice quelconque. Le plus petit, dégarni et bedonnant, suait à grosses gouttes.

Brusquement, il ressentit la même sensation de calme que lors de son premier réveil.

Cette fois encore, il la repoussa de toutes ses forces. Le petit homme chancela. Il était vulnérable et ça rendait le soldat enragé.

Ils faisaient face à deux adversaires. Il n'y avait pas de médecin. Ils avaient une chance. La porte derrière ses opposants s'étaient refermée hermétiquement, mais ils devaient avoir une clé sur eux, quelque part.

Le soldat pourrait se débarrasser d'eux. Ils pourraient sortir. Ils pourraient s'échapper et retrouver Steve. S'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il était hors de question de penser à une alternative. Sam et la Veuve auront fait le nécessaire pour le mettre hors de danger.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement des deux hommes. Le pied de chaise dans leur main était un poids réconfortant. Pas idéal, mais avec la force du bras, il passerait sans aucune difficulté la cage thoracique de leurs cibles.

À chaque pas qu'il faisait, il sentait un peu plus de ce calme s'écraser contre son esprit. Comme des vagues s'attaquant à une digue. Mais la colère du soldat était une protection efficace et la sensation disparut alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de leurs victimes.

Le chauve lui procura l'ouverture dont il avait besoin en s'écroulant contre l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Le soldat attaqua et planta le pied de chaise dans le bras de son adversaire. Cet idiot hurla. Un amateur donc. Alors qu'il allait retourner à l'assaut, la porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs autres hommes armés firent irruption dans la pièce.

Le soldat recula afin d'étudier cette nouvelle menace. Ils n'étaient pas en état de combattre. Pas autant de personnes en même temps. Pas avec leurs sens qui fluctuaient et la drogue dans leur sang.

Leur prise sur le pied de chaise se raffermit. Ils ne tomberaient pas sans en emmener le maximum avec eux. Ils écartèrent les jambes, prêts à se défendre, mais les nouveaux venus se contentèrent de ramasser le soldat blessé et l'homme chauve et sortirent de la pièce.

La porte se re-scella. Ils étaient à nouveau seuls.

Le soldat fit le tour de la cellule. Plusieurs fois. Ils cherchaient une issue, mais n'en trouvèrent aucune.

Dans un accès de rage et de peur, il arracha à moitié la tête de douche. Il s'occupa ensuite de détruire la table et la chaise restante.

Ils continuèrent à marcher le long des murs, des cercles sans fin, ne s'écartant que lorsqu'ils approchaient de la porte. Après plusieurs minutes, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce et restèrent sans bouger.

Ils pouvaient attendre.

Ils auraient leur chance.

Ils allaient sortir d'ici et il allait retrouver Steve.

**ooOoo**

Plus personne ne rentra dans leur cellule durant les heures qui suivirent. Ils avaient complètement perdu la notion du temps pendant qu'ils étaient drogués, mais maintenant leur horloge interne avait repris ses fonctions.

Le soldat était prêt à attaquer dès que la porte s'ouvrirait. Il était comme toujours furieux et plein de haine. Il n'abandonnerait que lorsqu'ils seraient sorti d'ici et pour cette fois, il ne l'empêcherait pas d'agir.

Il n'abandonnerait plus sans combattre. Il refusait de retourner aux mains de ses maîtres, de tuer en leur nom, d'oublier à nouveau les souvenirs qu'il récupérait peu à peu, d'oublier Steve.

Il devait le retrouver.

Ce mantra tournait en boucle dans son esprit, ajoutant à la confusion provoquée par ses sens. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à les contrôler et même les drogues qui lui avaient été injectées ne les avaient pas amoindri. Il avait mal au crâne et sa concentration en souffrait.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de percevoir une présence familière, étouffée mais bien là, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il regarda lorsque Steve entra dans la cellule. L'unique issue se refermera immédiatement derrière lui.

Ils étaient seuls et Steve allait bien. Sa blessure au bras était bandée et aucune autre douleur ne traversait leur lien.

Bien.

Il observa le dernier arrivant pendant que Steve étudiait la pièce. Pas une fois ses yeux ne se posèrent sur lui. Par contre, il n'avait pas l'air inquiet d'être ici. Rien dans ses sentiments ne suggérait qu'il était lui aussi prisonnier ou contrarié d'être enfermé avec lui.

Au milieu de la furie et de la haine du soldat apparut du soulagement. Comme toujours, la présence de Steve leur apportait un calme qu'ils étaient incapable d'atteindre autrement.

Après avoir observé les lieux, Steve s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce.

Il verrouilla tous ses muscles. Il était hors de question de laisser le soldat l'attaquer. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis leur combat sur l'héliporteur, quelque chose se dénoua en lui.

Il était à sa place. Que ça soit dans cette cellule ou n'importe où ailleurs, il était à sa place.

Il sentit la détermination et l'inquiétude de Steve, comme si elles étaient les siennes. Lorsque celui-ci l'observa des pieds à la tête, un peu de crainte apparut. Mais il n'avait pas peur d'eux.

Steve ouvrit ses mains et lui présenta ses paumes vides. Cet idiot était entré ici sans être armé. Si le soldat attaquait, il serait incapable de le retenir et ce crétin n'avait rien pour se défendre.

Il recommença même à s'avancer vers eux. Quand il arriva au milieu de la pièce, ils se redressèrent. Les plaques de son bras de métal bougèrent et sa prise sur le pied de chaise se raffermit.

Le soldat ne le laissera pas approcher.

Mais c'était Steve.

Il ne leur ferait jamais de mal, il avait refusé de se battre contre eux, il les avait sauvé sur l'héliporteur, il les aurait laissés le tuer plutôt que de les blesser.

Steve continua à avancer, ses mains bien en vue. Il ne voulait pas l'attaquer. Il ne devait pas l'attaquer. C'était Steve, il était important, plus que lui, bien plus que lui.

Mais le soldat s'en fichait.

Leur corps se raidit et la menace s'arrêta de marcher. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. La sensation de calme revint, mais cette fois tout en lui l'accueillit avec joie. Elle ne permit pas d'apaiser le soldat ou ses sens, et pourtant la sensation était agréable, familière.

La voix qui traversa la cellule lui était tout aussi familière :

"Bucky ?"

Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes. James "Bucky" Barnes pour Steve. L'ami qui avait grandi avec lui.

"Parle-moi Bucky."

Il lui parlait. À lui.

Il l'appelait Bucky.

Il savait, depuis sa visite au Smithsonian, qui il était autrefois. Mais pas une seule fois il avait pensé à lui avec ce nom. Il fallait être une personne pour avoir un nom et lui n'était qu'une arme.

"S'il te plaît Buck. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me donnes aucune indication."

Sa main relâcha légèrement le pied de chaise. Il n'était pas en danger. Il avait confiance.

Steve se rapprocha.

Le soldat s'éloigna.

Ils devaient garder de la distance entre eux. Personne ne devait les toucher. Toucher signifiait de la douleur. Toucher signifiait être frappé, coupé, électrocuté, piqué, noyé, ouvert, refermé, brûlé, empoisonné.

Sauf avec Steve. Dans ses souvenirs, chaque contact avec lui était agréable, chaque contact était voulu. Mieux. Chaque contact était souhaité.

"Ok, je ne m'approche pas plus."

La posture de Steve se détendit, il élimina toute menace dans sa manière de se tenir. S'ils attaquaient maintenant, ils auraient un avantage. Cet idiot était toujours incapable de se garder en vie. Heureusement qu'il était là et qu'il pourrait le protéger.

"Voilà, je reste ici, c'est bon pour toi ?"

Une question.

On lui posait une question. Il avait repris peu à peu l'habitude de faire ses propres choix, mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait été capturé par HYDRA qu'on lui demandait son avis.

Et Steve attendait une réponse.

Il hocha de la tête.

Son geste fut accueilli par un soupir de soulagement.

"Tu sais qui je suis ?"

Bien entendu qu'il savait. Il l'avait su avant tout le reste. Avant même de savoir qui il était lui-même. Avant le Smithsonian et James "Bucky" Barnes.

Un nouveau hochement de tête. Il reçut un sourire en échange.

"Tu sais où tu es ?"

Cette fois-ci il secoua la tête.

"Tu es dans un complexe à Washington. Cette pièce a été spécialement étudiée afin de te couper du monde extérieur. Tu te souviens quand tes sens prenaient le dessus sur toi ?"

Non, il ne se souvenait pas. Il se souvenait de si peu de choses. Des images et des sons. Tout était déconnecté et ça le frustrait.

"Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que cette pièce empêche ce qui est à l'extérieur de t'atteindre et de te submerger. Tu y es en sécurité."

En sécurité ?

Il n'était pas en sécurité.

Même si Steve ne lui ferait jamais de mal, n'importe qui pouvait entrer. N'importe qui pouvait les séparer. Les renvoyer auprès d'HYDRA. Les mettre sur la chaise et tout leur faire oublier. Il ne se souvenait pas de beaucoup de choses mais il connaissait son nom maintenant. Un jour, il pourrait peut-être penser à lui en tant que Bucky. Mais pas si on l'effaçait. Pas si on effaçait Steve.

La peur prit le dessus sur la colère, sur le soldat.

Il dut se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait :

"Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, Bucky. Je te le promets. Si j'avais su que tu avais survécu à ta chute, j'aurai remué ciel et terre. Je te le jure, je ne me serai arrêté que lorsque je t'aurai ramené à la maison. Il faut que tu me crois, je suis tellement désolé. Désolé de t'avoir abandonné, désolé de ce que Hydra t'a fait subir, désolé de ne pas m'être rendu compte que tu étais là, désolé que tu sois enfermé ici et que tu aies peur, désolé de ne pas être l'ami que tu mérites…"

Steve parlait vite et le volume de sa voix baissa jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure. Des larmes remplissaient peu à peu ses yeux.

Il ne comprenait pas tout ce que Steve disait, pourquoi il s'excusait, mais il ressentait sa tristesse, son désarroi et sa culpabilité comme les siennes. Il devait l'arrêter, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas si grave. Que ce n'était pas sa faute.

"Steve."

Le son eut du mal à sortir de sa gorge. C'était douloureux. Comme un muscle qui n'avait pas été utilisé pendant longtemps. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs semaines. Depuis l'héliporteur en fait.

Mais l'effet fut immédiat.

Steve se tut et l'observa. Il essayait de retenir ses larmes, pourtant sa voix était rauque, suppliante :

"Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi t'aider. Il faut que tu te calmes, tes émotions sont beaucoup trop vives et trop fortes, elles ont blessé des gens. Je sais que ce qui s'est passé dans le parc est un accident, j'ai été imprudent, ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Il se raidit.

Il avait abandonné volontairement le contrôle au soldat. Ils avaient attaqué et tué plusieurs hommes, Steve l'avait vu éventrer un de ses adversaires. Même si ce monstre l'avait mérité, même s'il avait osé blessé Steve, il aurait dû trouver une autre solution.

Steve aurait trouvé une autre solution, il l'aurait arrêté sans le tuer, il n'aurait pas pris une vie qu'il aurait pu sauver. Il était tellement plus fort qu'eux.

La colère et le dégoût de ses actes, de lui-même, l'envahit.

Steve s'approcha encore un peu plus et ils réagirent immédiatement. Ils reculèrent et levèrent leur bras métallique. Garder leurs distances. Pas de contact.

"Non. Ne m'approche pas."

Il y avait un pied de chaise dans leur main. Une arme. Pour blesser. Pour se défendre. Mais il ne voulait pas blesser Steve. Et il savait que Steve ne le blesserait pas non plus. Mais le soldat. Le soldat ne le savait pas. Le soldat attaquerait à la première occasion. Il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Il avait déjà du mal à se concentrer. Ses sens lui rendaient la tâche trop difficile.

"Buck. Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Laisse-moi m'installer à côté de toi."

Hors de question.

Il ne savait pas.

Personne ne savait. Pour l'autre. Le soldat.

Il pouvait le dire à Steve. Steve comprendrait. Il serait certainement déçu et dégoûté, mais il comprendrait et il arrêterait d'essayer de l'approcher et il serait en sécurité, loin de lui.

Mais il voulait qu'il s'approche. Il ignorait pourquoi mais le voir ne suffisait plus. Il voulait le toucher. Pourquoi ? Le voir, savoir qu'il était en sécurité avait suffit pendant des semaines. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait besoin de plus ?

"Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai peur de moi, de ce que je pourrai faire. Il y a cette chose dans ma tête qui veut te blesser."

"Mais tu ne la laisseras pas gagner. J'ai confiance en toi."

Il ne devrait pas. Steve ignorait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il ignorait que le soldat était plus fort. Plus tenace. Il ne savait pas que Bucky avait lâché prise parce que c'était plus simple, moins douloureux. Il devait lui faire comprendre. Même s'il ne le voulait pas. Même s'il voulait l'approcher.

"J'ai failli te tuer."

"Et tu ne l'as pas fait. L'emprise d'Hydra était beaucoup plus forte et même dans ces conditions, tu n'as pas pu obéir aux ordres."

Le soldat se foutait des ordres.

Il voulait tuer et blesser et faire souffrir.

Même sans HYDRA.

Steve s'approcha. Un pas. Puis un second. Il devait lui dire. Ils étaient un danger pour lui. Même sans le conditionnement qu'il avait brisé plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Mais il voulait le toucher.

"Mais j'allais le faire."

Steve se rapprocha à nouveau de trois pas. Il s'arrêta à moins de deux mètres. La conviction était pleinement audible dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit :

"Je ne crois pas. Jamais tu ne me tuerais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne poserais pas ce pied de chaise au sol ? Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, tu n'en as pas besoin."

Le soldat refusa de lâcher leur seule arme. Mais Bucky insista. Le bras pouvait faire bien assez de dégât seul, pas la peine d'en ajouter. Ils bataillèrent de longues secondes l'un avec l'autre, mais enfin, le pied de chaise tomba au sol.

Quand il releva les yeux vers Steve, celui-ci fit deux nouveaux pas dans sa direction.

"Tu vois. C'est toi qui a le contrôle."

Pour le moment. Ça ne durerait pas. Ça ne durait jamais.

Steve s'avança encore et franchit le dernier mètre qui les séparait.

Il était proche.

Trop proche.

Il leur suffirait de tendre le bras pour attaquer.

Il lui suffirait de tendre le bras pour les toucher.

Les toucher. Ils ne devaient pas le laisser les toucher. Ça faisait mal. Toujours. Et l'autre les défendait. Toujours. Il n'était pas attaché. Aucun lien, aucune chaîne pour les retenir. Pour les empêcher de frapper, frapper, frapper.

Ils virent le bras de Steve commencer à se lever.

Il ne devait pas les toucher.

"Restes où tu es, ne t'approche pas plus."

Steve s'était positionné de manière à lui laisser des voies de retrait. Ils pouvaient s'éloigner. S'échapper. Ils devraient s'éloigner. Jamais rien de bon n'arrivait quand on le touchait. Pour eux ou pour les autres.

Et Steve était plus têtu qu'une mule, Bucky s'en souvenait. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il était déjà en train de lever la main.

"Tu ne me feras rien. Si tu n'as pas confiance en toi, ai confiance en moi."

Elle s'approchait. Inexorablement. Il devait l'arrêter avant que le soldat le fasse. Avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle. Avant qu'il ne blesse Steve. Avant qu'il le tue. Cet idiot avait refusé de se défendre sur l'héliporteur, il ne le ferait pas maintenant.

Et il approchait. Plus que quelques centimètres.

Il devait le repousser. Pas de contact. Jamais de contact. Pas de coup, pas de coupure, pas de piqûres, pas d'électricité, pas d'eau glaciale sur le corps et dans la gorge. Il frappa le poignet qui s'approchait. Fort.

Sa voix ressemblait plus à un grognement animal qu'à une voix humaine :

"Ne me touche pas."

Il vit Steve serrer les dents.

Désolé. Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Mais ne me touche pas. Ne me touche pas. Je ne veux pas souffrir.

Mais Steve était têtu. Bucky le savait. Il releva la main. Il murmura :

"Ce n'est que moi. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider."

Un second coup sur son poignet. Désolé. Quelques pas en arrière. Ne me touche pas. S'il te plaît.

La mâchoire de Steve se serra à nouveau. Ils sentirent sa colère dans leur esprit. Bientôt les coups arriveraient. Les gens en colère le frappaient toujours. Il ne voulait pas être battu. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas mal. Enfin, à part à la tête où leurs sens continuaient de tambouriner contre leurs tempes.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher."

Tout bas. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire non.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir un avis. Il n'avait pas le droit de refuser. Juste obéir.

Steve se rapprocha. Encore. Il combla facilement la distance qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre entre eux. La distance que Bucky avait eu tant de mal à créer. Il voulait s'approcher et toucher. S'approcher et être touché. Pas des coups. Juste un contact. Tout irait mieux si Steve le touchait. Mais pas des coups.

Il repoussa la main qui s'approchait.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Mais il voulait. Il voulait obtempérer. Il voulait sentir la peau de Steve sur la sienne.

Chaque refus était plus difficile que le précédant. Certainement que Steve l'aurait déjà frappé s'il avait voulu lui faire mal. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il le savait. Steve voulait le protéger, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Mais lâcher prise était trop difficile.

Il était à nouveau proche d'un des murs de sa cellule quand il abandonna.

Avec un sanglot, il demanda une dernière fois à ne pas être touché, mais il savait que cette fois, il ne l'en empêcherait pas. Il s'appuya sur la paroi derrière lui et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir.

Mais il entendait.

Parfaitement.

Sa respiration, bien trop rapide et laborieuse. Celle de Steve difficilement gardée sous contrôle. Son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Celui de Steve. L'électricité à l'intérieur les murs. Le néant juste derrière alors qu'il devrait y avoir quelque chose.

Steve qui parlait, la voix rauque :

"Chuuuut Buck. Tout va bien. Ce n'est que moi."

Il l'entendit approcher.

Malgré ses yeux fermé, il savait très exactement où se trouvait la main de Steve. Il pouvait suivre son trajet à travers le bruissement de ses vêtements, le son de son cœur, le bruit de sa respiration. Ça n'empêcha pas la terreur de le tétaniser quand il sentit une paume se poser sur sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur.

"Tout va bien. Il n'y a aucun danger. Il n'y a que moi."

Pas de coups. Pas de douleur. Pas d'expérience. Juste une main. Chaude. Brûlante même. Une main qui remontait lentement.

Quand le bout des doigts de Steve parvinrent à la peau de son cou, tous ses sens se calmèrent. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent sa mâchoire, le mouvement était familier et rassurant même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Aussi simplement que ça, il récupéra le contrôle. De son corps. De ses sens. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il entendit celui de Steve, comme un écho.

"Shhhhhhhh. Voilà, tu vois, il n'y a rien à craindre. Juste moi."

La tempête dans son esprit avait disparu. Éliminée par un simple contact. Le premier qui ne faisait pas mal. Il sentait le calme l'envahir, provenant de Steve, de sa main sur sa mâchoire, de leur lien.

Steve.

Le centre de son univers.

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et ouvrit les paupières. Il fixa brièvement Steve, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus.

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. À ce moment, le simple contact de sa main n'était pas assez et il se jeta contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille.

Il ne le lâcherait plus.

Plus jamais.

Il devait rester auprès de lui, c'était son rôle, sa mission, ce pour quoi il existait.

Les grands cercles tracés dans son dos finirent d'éliminer la tension qui résidait encore dans ses muscles. Le souffle de Steve fit voler des mèches de cheveux quand il parla, doucement :

"C'est bon Bucky. Je te tiens. Tu es rentré à la maison."

**ooOoo**

Steve avait raison. Il était enfin là où il voulait être, là où était sa place. À la maison.

Très rapidement, ils s'étaient installés au sol. Comme beaucoup de choses depuis que Steve l'avait rejoint, leur position – lui assis entre les jambes de son ami - lui était familière. Pas dans son esprit, mais dans son corps, comme un réflexe, une habitude née de plusieurs milliers de répétitions.

Ils n'avaient échangé pratiquement aucun mot, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Maintenant que ses sens avaient repris un niveau normal, il pouvait enfin réfléchir. Il était avec Steve. Après toutes ces semaines à lutter contre lui-même, il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il ignorait ce qui les attendait, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas important.

Après deux heures passées sur le sol, Steve commença à bouger légèrement. Il changeait de position pour la sixième fois en cinq minutes lorsqu'il annonça :

"De mémoire, les sous-bois étaient plus confortables que cet espèce de revêtement. Ce lit là-bas à l'air parfaitement utilisable, tu en dis quoi ?"

Il se raidit. Et si ces quelques mots ravivaient sa mémoire ? Il avait perdu tant de fois le contrôle après le retour d'un mauvais souvenir.

Steve ajouta :

"Excuse-moi, Bucky. C'était maladroit. Je ferai plus attention dans le futur."

Il resta longuement silencieux. Quand il fut certain qu'aucune réminiscence du passé n'allait le frapper de plein fouet, la tension quitta son corps. Il inspira profondément :

"Il y a tellement de choses dont je ne me souviens pas… Et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de les récupérer. Je sais que j'ai fait des choses horribles, je le sens à l'intérieur, là." Il leva la main et montra sa tempe. "Et je crois que je préférerai perdre tous les bons souvenirs, si cela permet de laisser ces horreurs enfermées à jamais."

Mais il n'était pas sûr de la véracité de cette dernière phrase.

Certaines choses dont il se rappelait étaient agréables. Mais était-ce bien sa mémoire qui revenait ? Peut-être que tout ceci n'était que des images créées par son cerveau afin de combler le vide.

Pourtant il doutait que même un esprit aussi malade que le sien puisse inventer les horreurs que le soldat avait perpétrées. Il ne voulait pas parler de ceux-là. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il voulait parler de ceux avec Steve, savoir s'ils étaient vrais.

"Certains sont revenus, après l'héliporteur, mais je ne sais pas si ce sont réellement des souvenirs ou mon imagination qui me joue des tours."

"Tu devrais peut-être te laisser encore un peu de temps. Ou tu peux me poser des questions, du moins en ce qui concerne ton enfance et une partie de la guerre."

Il hésita longuement avant de répondre. Il ignorait encore s'il voulait savoir ou pas. Que ferait-il s'il apprenait que ce qu'il prenait pour des souvenirs étaient autre chose ? Ils étaient si peu nombreux, si fragiles qu'il refusait d'en perdre un seul.

Sauf peut-être, un en particulier. Il ne l'aimait pas. Son retour l'avait laissé anxieux pendant de longues heures et l'avait empêché de dormir.

"Tu as failli mourir d'une pneumonie. Sauf que tu étais beaucoup plus petit et maigre. Mais c'était bien toi, je me souviens d'avoir eu tellement peur de te perdre. J'ai eu exactement la même sensation quand tu es tombé dans ce fleuve."

Il sentit les violentes émotions qui tentaient d'envahir Steve mais ce dernier réussit à les contrôler. C'était pourtant la voix chargée d'émotion qu'il répondit :

"C'est bien un souvenir. Je te l'expliquerai plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai vraiment envie de m'installer plus confortablement."

Bucky se releva et se laissa guider sans dire un mot.

Il suivit Steve des yeux lorsque celui-ci se dirigea vers l'alcôve qui servit de salle de bain. Il l'entendit ouvrir les portes des placards et fouiller à l'intérieur. De l'eau coula ensuite.

Il observa le pommeau de la douche, à moitié arraché. Steve devait savoir que c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Est-ce que ça l'inquiétait ? Le désolait ? Est-ce qu'il était déçu de savoir que c'était lui qui avait tordu ainsi les tuyaux ? Qu'il avait été dans une rage telle qu'il s'était attaqué à tout ce qui lui était tombé sous la main ?

Steve réapparut avant que la honte ne s'installe vraiment. Il portait une bassine pleine d'eau et une serviette était posée sur son épaule. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la plate-forme et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Il s'assit à l'endroit indiqué, toujours silencieux et quand Steve tendit la main et saisit la sienne, il le laissa faire. Ça lui demanda un effort conscient, de ne pas s'écarter ou se défendre, mais sa réaction épidermique du début semblait s'être apaisée.

Il regarda la main autour de son poignet. La main sur le sang séché sur son poignet. Il ne devrait pas toucher à ça. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se dégager, Steve attrapa un linge mouillé dans la bassine, l'essora et commença à le nettoyer.

L'eau était chaude.

Ses mouvements étaient lents et attentionnés.

Steve prit le temps nécessaire pour enlever la crasse, le sang et la poussière sur sa paume, puis ses doigts, un à un, puis l'interstice entre chacun, le dos de sa main, son poignet, son avant-bras. À chaque fois que l'eau devenait froide, il replongeait le linge dans la bassine et reprenait où il s'était arrêté.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils étaient calmes, ensemble, et ça suffisait pour le moment. Il ressentait un contentement qui n'était pas le sien, un soulagement de pouvoir aider, de faire quelque chose d'utile pour son ami.

Son ami.

Bucky.

Lui.

Enfin une partie de lui. Une minuscule partie.

Celle qui avait plus besoin de contact avec Steve que de respirer.

Celle qui voulait le protéger.

Celle qui transparaissait dans certains de ses souvenirs.

Celle qui s'était battue - et se battait encore - pour exister.

Celle qui était là, avant la torture, avant les expériences, avant le conditionnement, avant les meurtres, avant le soldat.

Il voulait que cette partie grandisse. Il voulait se souvenir, ne plus avoir peur que Steve le touche, ne plus avoir peur de l'attaquer, de le blesser.

Il voulait le voir sourire comme il souriait à Bucky - à lui - sur la vidéo du Smithsonian.

Les mouvements du linge sur sa peau étaient hypnotiques. La chaleur de l'eau et la main qui soutenait la sienne, la tournait, la caressait le mettait dans un état presque second. C'est à cause de ça qu'il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que Steve était en train d'attraper le bras de métal.

Il recula vivement, se mettant hors de portée :

"Non pas celle-là, je vais le faire."

"Pas question, j'ai commencé, je finis. Donne-moi ta main."

"Non."

Ce bras représentait trop de choses négatives. Il était hors de question que Steve le touche. Hors de question qu'il se rende compte d'à quel point ce truc qui était attaché à lui le dégoûtait.

Il bloqua leur lien. Il en avait pris l'habitude lorsqu'il se cachait, pourtant il fut surpris par la sensation de manque qui l'envahit immédiatement.

Leur lien s'était renforcé dans le parc, il l'avait senti lorsque le mercenaire d'HYDRA avait tiré, et leur premier contact physique un peu plus tôt avait terminé de le forger. Il percevait toujours la présence de Steve, il était juste incapable de détecter ses sentiments, ses émotions.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas. Mais il avait l'habitude que ce qu'il voulait ou appréciait n'entre pas en ligne de compte.

Il avait baissé les yeux et grimaça en entendant le ton vif de Steve.

"Hey ! Ne me bloque pas."

Puis :

"Buck, regarde-moi."

Il resta sans bouger. Ne pas le lever la tête. Il était en colère. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur superviseur soit en colère. Ils devaient rester sans bouger. Mais aucun coup ne vint. À la place, la voix s'adoucit :

"Buck, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi."

Buck. Bucky. Lui. C'était Steve qui parlait. Steve ne le frapperait pas. Mais il ne devait pas toucher le bras. Il leva les yeux et fut récompensé par un sourire :

"Écoute, je vais merder. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais, de ce dont tu as besoin, donc je vais faire des erreurs. Mais ne me bloque pas. Soit en colère contre moi, hurle-moi dessus mais je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens."

Il ne voulait pas se mettre en colère. C'était le soldat qui était en colère et le soldat ne savait faire qu'un chose. Il rouvrit leur lien et accueillit les pensées de Steve avec soulagement. Mais quand ce dernier retendit la main, lui demandant silencieusement qu'il lui donne la sienne, il secoua la tête.

"Ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de ce bras plus que nécessaire. J'ai fait des choses horribles avec cette main. Laisse-moi m'en occuper."

Heureusement, Steve n'insista pas et il lui tendit le linge après l'avoir essoré.

Ce n'était habituellement pas lui qui se lavait lorsqu'il revenait de mission. Il était déshabillé puis nettoyé au jet d'eau, puis quelqu'un s'occupait ensuite de la maintenance du bras. Mais il n'y avait personne ici pour le faire à sa place.

Il eut du mal à atteindre certaines parties, mais il parvint à enlever tout le sang et les quelques morceaux de chairs qui s'étaient immiscé dans les interstices entre les plaques de métal.

Steve se leva avec la bassine et revint quelques instants plus tard avec de l'eau et un linge propre. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et entreprit de nettoyer son visage.

Il n'osait pas trop imaginer à quoi il ressemblait, mais la couleur que prenait peu à peu l'eau lui en indiquait assez. Il se sentait observé et quelques émotions filtrèrent à travers leur lien : incrédulité, joie, tristesse. Tout se mélangeait et gagnait en intensité.

Steve déglutit et ses sentiments commencèrent à le submerger. Il devait l'aider. Il saisit son poignet et le contact entre leurs deux peaux eut un effet immédiat. Le calme parcourut leur connexion.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter car la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment.

Il avait récupéré le pied de chaise et s'était placé entre le danger et Steve avant même que ce dernier ne se soit totalement retourné pour regarder qui était entré.

Qui que ce soit, c'était un ennemi. Peu importe que la personne qui venait de rentrer soit petit et se tienne comme un civil. Avec les bonnes connaissances, avec les bons mots, n'importe qui pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il souhaitait.

Faites que cet homme ne soit pas d'HYDRA, qu'il ne connaisse pas le livre et ses mots.

La peur et la panique montaient en lui et le soldat recommençait à s'agiter. Steve le plongeait dans une sorte de léthargie, mais la présence d'un inconnu éliminait totalement cet effet. À cet instant, ce n'était pas un problème. Il serait beaucoup plus efficace que lui s'ils devaient se battre.

Il fut envahi par un profond sentiment de reconnaissance et de joie. Ce n'était pas le sien et, sans quitter entièrement le nouveau venu des yeux, il observa Steve pour savoir ce qui l'avait autant affecté. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit des larmes envahir le bleu qu'il aimait tant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait ?

Son attention fut à nouveau attiré sur l'homme brun lorsqu'il brisa le silence de la pièce :

"Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez repris possession de vos moyens, sergent Barnes. Je vous assure que je ne vous veux aucun mal, à aucun d'entre vous. Vous pouvez poser votre arme."

Sergent Barnes ? Sergent James Buchanan Barnes. Lui. Avant HYDRA.

Jusqu'à maintenant, seul Steve l'avait appelé autre chose que le soldat, l'atout ou l'arme. Il ne savait pas quoi penser du fait que cet inconnu fasse de même. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux. S'il n'était pas d'HYDRA, s'il ne connaissait pas les mots, ils pourraient se débarrasser de lui en quelques secondes.

Il sentit à cet instant une vague de calme tenter d'entrer dans sa psyché. Elle était différente de celle de Steve, pas tout à fait aussi malvenue que celles qui l'avaient effleuré plus tôt, mais différente quand même.

Il regarda son compagnon de cellule.

_C'est toi ?_

L'homme attira à nouveau leur attention

"C'était moi. Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est extrêmement impoli de s'immiscer dans un lien entre un guide et son sentinelle, mais vos émotions sont encore à vif. je me suis dit qu'un coup de main serait appréciable. Nous ne voulons pas que vous entriez dans une nouvelle crise."

Pendant que l'inconnu parlait, Steve s'était approché. Il s'installa à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait rien de ce que racontait l'homme à l'entrée de la pièce. C'était quoi un guide ? Et un sentinelle ?

Il ne voulait pas discuter avec lui. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et puis, il n'était pas certain qu'il n'était pas un membre d'HYDRA. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'adresser aux gens d'HYDRA, pas tant qu'on ne lui posait pas une question directe.

Mais Steve était différent. Il n'y avait pas de règles avec lui, pas de punitions s'il n'obéissait pas. Il pouvait lui poser autant de questions qu'il voulait. Et il pouvait croire les réponses qu'il recevrait. Il ne lui mentirait pas.

"De quoi il parle ?"

"De nous. Enfin de ce que nous sommes. A priori, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir ce lien spécial. Ce n'était pas le cas durant notre jeunesse, mais maintenant c'est un phénomène connu."

D'autres comme eux ?

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Je n'ai eu que la version courte, tu devrais peut être poser tes questions à Blair. C'est un spécialiste."

Spécialiste ou pas, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il n'avait pas besoin de réponse maintenant. Il attendrait d'être seul avec Steve.

"Pas la peine."

Mais il voulait savoir.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il ignorait si cet inconnu était un allié ou un ennemi.

La présence prolongée de ce dernier dans la cellule, la crainte d'être en danger, que Steve soit en danger, qu'il ne puisse réagir que trop tard en cas d'attaque, toutes ces pensées négatives nourrissaient le soldat.

Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus agitées, violentes.

Il s'écarta vivement lorsque Steve tenta de le toucher. Il entendit le bois du pied de chaise craquer sous la pression de ses doigts de métal.

Il perdait le contrôle. Le soldat gagnait en puissance.

Une nouvelle vague de calme traversa la salle. Ce n'était pas Steve. Son esprit se rebella contre l'intrusion.

La mâchoire serrée, il grogna :

"Ne faites pas ça."

Il entendit sa propre voix, glaciale et menaçante et ne fut pas surpris lorsque Steve tenta d'apaiser la situation :

"Blair ne veut que nous aider. Si j'ai pu rentrer, c'est grâce à lui. Il est de notre côté."

Cette annonce eu l'effet contraire à celui escompté. Sa colère monta d'un cran.

"C'est de sa faute si tu es entré ici ? Alors que je ne contrôlais plus rien ? J'aurai pu te tuer à la seconde où tu as passé cette porte !"

"On a déjà eu cette conversation, tu ne m'aurais jamais fait de mal et tu le sais."

Idiot.

Il avait envie de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

Ils étaient dangereux. Il n'avait qu'une maîtrise très partielle sur le soldat et elle s'amenuisait à chaque seconde. À chaque fois que sa colère augmentait, il sentait l'autre se renforcer.

Quand Steve tenta de l'approcher à nouveau, il se recula. Pas de contact. Pas de coups. Pas de douleur. Il s'arrêta lorsque son dos s'appuya sur le mur.

Il sentit, au milieu de sa propre détresse, un inquiétude qui n'était pas la sienne. Mais quand il entendit Steve proposer à l'inconnu de se servir de son étrange pouvoir sur lui, sa colère se transforma en furie :

"Essayez encore une fois de jouer avec mes émotions et je vous tue."

Il ignorait si c'était lui ou le soldat qui venait de prononcer cette menace, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils la mettraient tous les deux à exécution. Sans la moindre difficulté. Il pouvait traverser la pièce en quelque secondes, avant même que Steve et ses super réflexes ne puissent réagir. Il leur suffirait de tordre le cou de l'inconnu. En moins de cinq secondes, il serait mort.

Il ne laisserait plus personne s'amuser avec son cerveau, avec ses sentiments, ses souvenirs. Plus jamais on ne lui arracherait son libre arbitre. Il avait trop bataillé pour le récupérer.

Pourtant Steve n'avait pas l'air de cet avis. Il semblait horrifié par ses menaces.

"Bucky, tu ne peux pas…"

L'inconnu, ce Blair, le coupa :

"Je comprends tout à fait sergent Barnes. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'était extrêmement maladroit et impoli de ma part. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous avons l'habitude de faire, mais il y a tellement de particularités dans votre situation que j'ai jugé nécessaire d'intervenir. Je ne le ferai plus et je donnerai l'ordre que personne d'autre ne le fasse, sous n'importe quelle condition. Est-ce acceptable ?"

Encore ce sergent Barnes.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande son avis. Était-ce un piège ? Un moyen de lui faire baisser sa garde ? Steve n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Il connaissait cet homme. Et il ne ferait jamais rien pour le faire souffrir. Il voulait le protéger, il le sentait à travers leur lien, un besoin aussi intense que le sien, l'absolue certitude qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui.

Il resta à sa place, mais hocha la tête.

Cela sembla suffire à Blair, car il changea de sujet :

"Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je venais juste vous annoncer qu'un repas devrait bientôt vous être servi, et vous donner quelques informations supplémentaires."

Il fit une petite pause et se tourna vers lui :

"Sergent, je crains que, même si Steve est libre de ses mouvements, nous ne soyons dans l'obligation de vous garder dans cette pièce pendant encore 24h au minimum. Pour la sécurité de tous."

"Si Bucky reste ici, je reste aussi."

Ses yeux se dirigèrent d'eux-même vers le ciel. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était un mouvement que Bucky - le lui d'avant - faisait souvent quand Steve parlait.

Blair n'avait pas l'air surpris non plus.

"Je me doutais que vous diriez cela et j'allais de toute façon vous le conseiller. Ça ne peut qu'avoir un effet bénéfique. Le directeur Fury a cependant demandé à vous voir au plus vite. Je lui ai recommandé d'attendre jusqu'à demain, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir le retenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Vous devriez réfléchir aux informations que vous acceptez de lui donner."

Steve leva un doigt vers une des caméras au plafond. Il devait ignorer qu'elles n'étaient pas en état de marche parce qu'il dit :

"Je pensais que la situation était claire pourtant."

"La pression psychique du sergent Barnes était assez forte pour griller les circuits et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de les réparer."

La quoi ? Quelle pression psychique ?

"Ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce ces six dernières heures est donc perdu. J'ai cru entendre les techniciens dire qu'ils attendaient des pièces de rechange pour le milieu de l'après-midi. Largement assez de temps pour manger et discuter entre deux amis qui ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps. Et ma position au conseil des guides me permet de garder toute discussion avec vous privée."

Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'il ne comprenait pas dans cet échange, mais il sentit le soulagement de Steve. Vu la manière dont ses épaules se détendirent, il aurait pu s'en rendre compte même sans leur lien.

"Merci Blair. Pour tout."

"De rien, c'était tout à fait normal. Je vous laisse, on se voit demain. Passez une bonne fin de journée. Vous aussi sergent."

Blair le salua de la tête et sortit de la pièce.

Dès que la porte se referma, il sentit la déception et la fermeté irradier de son compagnon de cellule. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

"Garde ta salive. Je ne veux pas en parler."

"Buck… Tu ne peux pas…"

La colère qu'il tentait de maintenir sous contrôle explosa. Il hurla :

"Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! Tout comme j'ai interdit à ce type d'utiliser son truc bizarre sur moi ! Je refuse que tu prennes les décisions pour moi."

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Était-ce si compliqué de comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas, ne voulait plus que l'on prenne des décision à sa place ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ?

On leur avait ôté toute possibilité de choisir pendant si longtemps. Tout choix. Et même le droit de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils ne voulaient pas recommencer. Même pour Steve. Il devait garder cette liberté durement retrouvée. Mais si Steve voulait leur enlever ? Si Steve les y obligeait ? Pourraient-ils dire non ? Voudraient-ils dire non ?

Le soldat avait la réponse, lui.

"Tu ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas…"

Un son rauque sortit de leur gorge.

Le pied de chaise éclata sous la pression du bras de métal. Quand l'ennemi approcha, le soldat le saisit par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur. Ils ne lui coupaient pas entièrement la respiration mais le maintenaient à plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol. Cet homme était fort. Plus fort qu'eux. Mais il ne se débattait pas. Il se contenta de parler d'une voix calme, éraillée par la pression autour de sa trachée. Il leur suffisait de serrer un peu plus.

Tuer. Ou être tué. C'était leur vie, les règles du jeu. Et il était hors de question de mourir.

"C'est moi, c'est Steve… Tu es en sécurité. Je suis désolé… Bucky, s'il te plaît."

Steve.

Bucky.

James Buchanan Barnes.

C'était lui. Avant.

Pas le soldat. Il n'était pas le soldat.

De la sérénité s'immisça à travers la peur et la colère. La sensation repoussa le soldat et il lâcha la gorge de Steve à la seconde où il se rendit compte de ce qu'ils avaient pratiquement fait. Il recula. Il avait essayé de le tuer. Il avait perdu le contrôle juste une fraction de seconde. Il avait failli le tuer.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce.

Haletant, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était dangereux. Steve devait le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Pour sa propre sécurité. Il ne s'était pas défendu. Il ne s'était pas défendu.

Steve fit un pas en avant.

"Ne m'approche pas."

Pour une fois, cet idiot obtempéra. Invraisemblable.

Il le laissa récupérer son souffle et la maîtrise de ses sentiments. Puis, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

"Ce n'est rien. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû t'approcher comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Ce n'était pas croyable. Il l'avait attaqué, il avait failli le tuer. Et cet idiot s'excusait !

"Tais-toi Steve ! Arrête de t'excuser à tout bout de champ ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est moi. J'ai failli te tuer, putain !"

"Ton langage !"

Ces quelques mots firent naître un souvenir dans son cerveau.

_Une explosion. Dum Dum qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur. Sa propre panique. Steve n'était pas sorti. Steve n'était pas sorti. Leur course effrénée à travers les gravats, les ennemis encore debout. Cette silhouette qu'il pouvait reconnaître n'importe où, entourée de fumée, le côté droit de son costume entièrement brûlé._

_Sa voix : tout va bien. Je n'ai rien._

_Dugan : mais quel sale con !_

_Lui : Je vais le tuer moi-même, putain._

_Captain America : Votre langage tous les deux !_

_Le rire, à moitié hystérique, à moitié soulagé des Commandos Hurlants._

Il se rappelait d'eux maintenant, de leur équipe. Ce n'était plus seulement une information qu'il avait glané au Smithsonian. Encore un souvenir. Insignifiant, mais qui lui rappelait qu'il avait été un autre homme, un qui pouvait s'amuser devant le sens des priorités de son meilleur ami.

Il ne put retenir le rire qui quitta sa gorge, lui aussi en partie soulagé, en partie hystérique.

"Je viens d'essayer de te tuer et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est de faire attention à mon langage ? Franchement Steve ? Ton sens des priorités est véritablement biaisé."

Il devait lui faire comprendre. Malgré son envie, son besoin de le protéger, ses souvenirs qui revenaient, il n'était pas assez fort pour contrer la présence qui hantait son esprit. Il finirait par attaquer, encore. Il finirait par le tuer.

"Sort d'ici. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester alors va-t'en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Il le regarda approcher avec anxiété, mais ne chercha pas à l'arrêter ou à s'éloigner. Il était tellement fatigué de se battre.

Tout représentait une lutte : rester loin de Steve, tout comme lui permettre d'approcher, demeurer ici ou tenter d'en sortir, faire confiance ou se refermer sur lui, se souvenir ou tout oublier, résister au soldat, redevenir Bucky ou le laisser gagner. Tenir tête à son ami. Le convaincre. Ou déposer les armes.

Steve s'arrêta juste devant lui.

"Même pas en rêve. Où tu es, je suis. Tu te souviens : till the end of the line."

"Steve, écoute-moi…"

"Non c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Je crois qu'on est d'accord pour dire que nous sommes deux idiots aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. On l'a toujours été, alors j'arrête de m'excuser, même quand c'est manifestement ma faute, et toi tu arrêtes d'essayer de m'envoyer loin de toi. On a un deal ?"

Le convaincre ? Ou déposer les armes ?

Il ne savait pas. Pourquoi faire des choix était-il si difficile ?

"Je ne partirai pas Buck. Si, et j'insiste sur le si, je pense à un moment être en danger, je suis assez grand pour me défendre. Tu sembles oublier que je ne suis plus le maigrichon que tu as connu toute notre jeunesse."

En fin de compte, il le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait quand il l'entraîna vers la plate-forme au milieu de la pièce.

Il le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le fit s'asseoir sur le matelas.

Il le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait quand un jeune homme leur apporta un plateau avec de la nourriture. Même s'il se plaça entre lui et la nouvelle menace par réflexe.

Il le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait quand Steve amena leur repas et lui tendit son assiette.

Le repas se passa en silence, ainsi que les premières minutes allongés côte à côte sur le matelas.

Il était fatigué. Son corps pouvait tenir bien plus longtemps sans sommeil. Il avait tenu bien plus longtemps sans sommeil. Mais les dernières heures avaient été mentalement éprouvantes. Ses sens hors de contrôle. Les émotions bien trop fortes, celles de Steve comme les siennes. Le soldat. La colère. La peur, pour lui mais surtout pour Steve.

Tout ça était un peu trop pour son esprit à l'équilibre plus que précaire.

Il voulait se reposer un peu. Pas dormir, il en serait incapable ici. Trop d'inconnues. Trop de dangers potentiels. Mais juste se reposer. Fermer les yeux et ne penser à rien. Le simple contact de la main de Steve contre la sienne le calmait. Ça l'aiderait à récupérer. Juste un peu.

Mais son ami avait une autre idée en tête. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas terminé, qu'il y avait un sujet qu'il voulait aborder. Autant en finir. Sa voix lui parut extrêmement lasse quand il parla :

"Cela ne peut pas attendre un peu ?"

"Je crains que non. Les caméras et les micros vont bientôt refonctionner. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu acceptes de divulguer demain."

C'était sans importance. Rien ne pourrait le sauver. Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Ce lien que nous avons, nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Nous pouvons continuer de le cacher si tu le souhaites, mais il y a des conventions internationales pour protéger les gens comme nous maintenant. Nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher."

Ça le surprit. Toute sa vie, il avait cru que ses capacités étaient uniques. Le fruit d'une quelconque expérience qu'il avait subi dans les mains d'HYDRA.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il s'était imaginé que leur lien était unique lui aussi, né de son besoin de le protéger, des sentiments qu'il avait pour son ami d'enfance. Il n'avait jamais cherché à le comprendre, ne l'avait jamais questionné. Il était là, aussi familier que n'importe quelle partie de son corps. Plus familier que n'importe quelle partie de son corps.

"Tu veux leur dire ?"

"Non... Enfin si ! Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui t'aiderait le plus."

Il devait mettre les choses au point maintenant.

Steve n'avait pas besoin de rester ici avec lui. Il était un danger pour quiconque s'approcherait trop. Et même s'il ne le tuait pas, il ne ferait que l'entraîner dans sa chute. Si ce n'était pas HYDRA qui les retenait ici - et il commençait à croire que c'était le cas - ses crimes passés allaient le rattraper. Il était impossible qu'on le laisse tranquille avec toutes les horreurs qu'il avait perpétrées.

"Il n'y a rien à faire Steve. Il va falloir que je fasse face aux conséquences de mes actes. Je préférerai ne pas t'entraîner avec moi."

"Tu n'étais pas toi. Je t'ai connu toute ta vie, si tu ne veux pas croire en toi, crois en moi. Cet homme que j'ai rencontré sur le pont et celui de l'héliporteur, ce n'était pas toi."

Non c'était le soldat. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Rien du tout. Il faisait partie de lui. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser.

"Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Tu as vu a quelle vitesse il est réapparu ? C'est peut-être qui je suis maintenant."

Steve se rapprocha. C'est le front contre le sien qu'il murmura :

"Alors on va apprendre à le contrôler ensemble. Comme nous l'avons toujours fait pour tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Si je leur dis que nous sommes liés, ils ne pourront pas nous séparer."

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il devrait profiter de l'occasion pour l'éloigner. L'obliger à comprendre. Il y avait certainement des gens dehors qui pourraient lui faire entendre raison. Mais le contact entre leurs peaux, le souffle de Steve contre ses lèvres sapaient sa détermination.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

"Mmmmmh."

Il restèrent ainsi durant plus d'une demi-heure. Leur proximité calma ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans un état presque second. Puis brusquement, il entendit les caméras se remettre en route. Il s'éloigna du réconfort offert par le corps allongé à ses côtés. Leur position était bien trop intime, les gens allaient se poser des questions.

Il expliqua les raisons de son comportement à Steve et celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet pour l'attirer à nouveau face à lui.

"Idiot. Je te l'ai dit, les choses ont changé, nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher. Personne ne nous jugera pour chercher un quelconque contact entre nous, ni ne s'imaginera que nous… Enfin tu vois de quoi je parle."

Il voyait tout à fait.

Sa mémoire contenait quelques scènes de moqueries, de sous-entendus sur lui et Steve. Peu importe que jamais ils n'aient franchi les limites de l'amitié, ils devaient donner le change. Cacher leur lien. Deux hommes n'avaient pas le droit d'être aussi proches. C'était contre nature.

Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir toujours trouvé cette idée profondément injuste. On ne décidait pas de qui on tombait amoureux, de qui on désirait.

Il y avait quelque chose d'important derrière ce souvenir, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à définir, quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec Steve, avec Bucky. Cet ancien lui dont il se souvenait un peu, celui qu'il ne pourrait certainement plus jamais être.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse trouver ce que c'était, Steve le lâcha, déçu :

"Mais si tu préfères t'éloigner, pas de problème. L'important c'est que tu dormes. Tu veux que j'aille m'installer plus loin ? Je peux m'allonger par terre."

Cette habitude au sacrifice était exaspérante. Il se demanda brièvement si l'ancien lui était aussi irrité par ce comportement. Parce que, bien évidement, ce n'était pas un trait de caractère nouveau chez cet idiot qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

"Reste ici. Repose-toi."

"Il faut que tu dormes aussi Bucky."

"Pas ici."

C'était impossible. Il y avait trop de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner. Que se passerait-il s'ils se réveillaient avec le soldat aux manettes ? Il sentait que la tête de mule allait argumenter et il l'arrêta avant qu'il ne se lance.

"Écoute Steve, il y a beaucoup de choses avec lesquelles je me bats qui sont compliqués. Dormir et manger en font partie."

Quand Steve ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir, il le coupa à nouveau.

"Non, je ne veux pas en parler. Pas maintenant, peut-être jamais. Tu dois accepter que je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu. Je ne me souviens même plus vraiment de qui il est. S'il n'y avait pas ce truc entre nous, j'aurai terminé ma mission et je serai de retour en cryo. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai tenu à cause de toi, car tu es la seule chose dont je suis sûr et même cela ne suffit pas toujours. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre, mais ne m'oblige pas être quelqu'un que je ne suis plus."

La honte l'envahit lorsqu'il ressentit toute la peine, la tristesse et la colère de Steve. Il ne souhaitait pas le faire souffrir. Il fallait pourtant qu'il comprenne.

Il voulait aller mieux, il voulait redevenir son ami, mais il ne savait pas s'il en serait jamais capable. Il était complètement perdu. Certains souvenirs, certaines opinions, certains sentiments faisaient sens, mais d'autres n'étaient rattachés à rien, des bribes de souvenirs, de pensées, d'idées dont il ignorait la provenance. Était-ce les siennes ? Celles de Bucky ? Celles du soldat ? Le conditionnement ? Hydra ? Autre chose ? Comment pourrait-il se construire sur des fondations aussi fragiles et incertaines ?

Il s'approcha de Steve. Il avait besoin de sa présence pour se calmer. Il ne voulait pas avoir une nouvelle crise de panique. Mais ça aussi, c'était une habitude dont il ignorait la provenance. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il en avait besoin, qu'ils en avaient besoin.

**ooOoo**

Finalement Steve finit par s'endormir. Le calme de sa respiration, de ses pensées, sa présence à ses côtés, le contact entre leurs bras l'aidèrent à se reposer. Il ne dormit pas vraiment, mais c'était suffisant.

Il réfléchit longuement aux discussions de la journée. À ce dernier échange. Une chose était claire : Steve ne le laisserait pas. Il se fichait qu'il soit dangereux, qu'il soit un criminel, qu'il risque de le tuer.

Il avait un choix à faire. Un choix important. Partir ou rester.

Les deux lui paraissaient aussi insurmontable l'un que l'autre.

Il craignait que partir ne soit déjà plus possible. Et dans un sens, il en était soulagé.

Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune chance de redevenir l'ancien Bucky, pas avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu et perdu. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, le retour de ses souvenirs et l'aide de Steve, il pourrait s'en approcher. Mais jamais il ne récupérerait toutes les facettes de son ancienne personnalité.

Au pire, il devrait apprendre à contrôler sa colère et le soldat. L'alternative n'était pas envisageable. S'il perdait l'emprise sur ses pensées, sur son corps, l'autre prendrait les rênes et il massacrerait tout autour de lui, Steve y compris.

Surtout Steve.

Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes. Il s'était approché de lui durant son sommeil et il ronflait légèrement.

Bucky sourit. Bucky. Le nom lui était familier quand c'était Steve qui le prononçait, mais dans son esprit, il résonnait étrangement. Pourtant, s'il voulait donner le change, s'il voulait commencer à guérir, il fallait qu'il s'habitue à nouveau à cette identité.

Il laissa la sérénité qui parcourait leur connexion l'envahir. Il entra sans difficulté dans le demi-sommeil qu'il utilisait lors de ses longues missions de surveillance.

Son corps et son esprit se reposèrent alors que ses sens restaient en éveil.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Steve passa une jambe et un bras au dessus de lui, que le poids de ses membres le clouèrent au matelas, que la panique l'en fit sortir.

Son premier réflexe fut d'attaquer. Attaquer pour se libérer. Attaquer pour se défendre.

Mais c'était Steve.

Il contracta tous ses muscles et se retint de bouger. Il perçut lorsque Steve se réveilla. Ce dernier s'éloigna lentement, mais il garda la main contre la sienne. Un simple contact. Mais dont ils avaient désespérément besoin.

Il réussit à calmer sa respiration et à arrêter la crise de panique.

Puis Steve s'excusa.

Encore.

Bucky soupira. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

Comment pourraient-ils s'en sortir si une chose aussi innocente qu'un bras autour de la taille le bouleversait à ce point ? Et Steve avait promis de ne plus s'excuser à tout bout de champ.

"Arrête de t'excuser."

"Mais j'ai encore…"

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Quand est-ce qu'il allait le comprendre ? Bucky était cinglé. C'était lui qui devrait se faire pardonner. Il coupa son ami :

"Et ça arrivera encore et encore. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne. Je sais que je ne risque rien, pas avec toi, jamais tu ne me ferai du mal, mais cela ne change rien à ma réaction. Ça ne fonctionnera pas Steve. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir ce qui va me faire tiquer et, un jour, cela va mal finir."

"Je croyais que l'on avait un accord là-dessus."

Et cet idiot n'avait toujours pas rempli sa part de ce contrat. Il lui fit remarquer, ce qui eu pour effet de les plonger tous deux dans le silence.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Steve le brise :

" Je veux essayer quelque chose. Tu me fais confiance ?"

Comme s'il avait besoin de réfléchir pour répondre à cette question. C'était la seule et unique chose dont il était certain, même s'il appréhendait un peu de découvrir ce que son interlocuteur avait derrière la tête.

"Bien sûr. A quoi tu penses ?"

"Plutôt que de buter et de se renvoyer la balle sur ce qui ne marche pas, on pourrait chercher ce qui fonctionne."

Il ne comprenait pas où Steve voulait en venir.

Bucky était conscient du fait qu'il ne faisait que survivre chaque jour. Tout était difficile et compliqué, même les choses qui auraient dû être simples. Il ne voyait pas comment faire pour arranger ce point particulier.

"L'idée du moindre petit contact me révulse et je ne supporte le tien qu'à petites doses, je ne vois pas comment contourner ce problème."

"Je pensais justement te laisser gérer cette dose, mais comme je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je fais en dormant… allonge-toi sur le côté face à moi."

Il s'exécuta.

Il observa Steve pendant que ce dernier se rallongeait à côté de lui. Puis il lui tourna le dos, attrapa son poignet et l'attira contre lui.

Il se laissa faire. Le vide dans son dos lui donnait une voie de retraite s'il en avait besoin. Et il resterait libre de ses mouvements, quoique Steve fasse.

Ce dernier était déjà en train de faire passer son bras autour de sa taille lorsque Bucky se rendit compte qu'il avait attrapé le poignet de métal.

Il se dégagea et recula. Pas celui-là. Ce bras tuait des gens. Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que le mal. Ce bras était l'arme du soldat.

"Stevie, non."

"Okay. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a fait réagir ? Tu n'avais pas l'air contre au départ."

Ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. Comment expliquer tout ce que représentait ce bras ? Comment expliquer la présence du soldat sans faire fuir la personne la plus importante à ses yeux ?

Il devrait peut-être lui avouer. Lui dire qu'il y avait un monstre en lui. Un monstre qu'il avait lui-même créé, parce qu'il était trop faible pour résister, trop faible pour faire ce qui était nécessaire, trop faible pour mettre fin à ses jours.

Il resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Il ne voulait pas perdre Steve. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser s'approcher du bras.

Il finit par annoncer :

"Pas ce bras. Le reste est envisageable, mais je ne peux pas laisser ce truc te toucher comme cela."

"Ce n'est pas un truc Bucky, c'est une partie de toi."

"C'est une arme, rien de plus. Une arme avec laquelle j'ai fait des choses horribles. Une arme dont je voudrais me débarrasser. Elle ne t'approche pas plus que nécessaire !"

"Donc de l'autre côté, c'est possible ? Avec ton autre bras, je veux dire."

Dieu ce qu'il était têtu !

Il se souvenait de ce fait depuis longtemps. Mais se rappeler de quelque chose et le vivre était très différent. Était-ce parce qu'il redevenait un peu plus Bucky qu'il était exaspéré par ce comportement ? Ou est-ce que ça agaçait tout le monde ? Il se demanda si Steve agissait ainsi avec Sam ou la Veuve. Peut-être qu'il ne se le permettait qu'avec lui.

Bizarrement, cette idée lui plaisait. Beaucoup.

Lentement, il hocha de la tête.

Steve se redressa immédiatement. Il était déjà en train de passer au dessus de lui quand il s'arrêta de lui-même. Il le regarda, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

"On va faire l'inverse plutôt."

Il se rallongea à ses côtés et attendit que Bucky bouge à son tour. C'était n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas fragile. Il n'avait pas besoin que l'on prenne des pincettes avec lui.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant, ses réactions étaient tellement imprévisibles que Steve devait faire attention auprès de lui. Juste parce qu'il était instable et qu'un rien le faisait paniquer.

Il amorça le mouvement qui allait l'emmener de l'autre côté du matelas. La situation était tellement idiote qu'il ricana :

"C'est quand même n'importe quoi. Ce que tu es obligé de faire à cause de toutes ces conneries dans ma tête."

"Ton langage !"

Il pouvait utiliser le langage qu'il voulait, il était probablement la machine à tuer la plus efficace de ces dernières décennies ! Et il avait tellement de problèmes que son meilleur ami, celui qui préférerait mourir plutôt que de le blesser, représentait quand même une menace à ses yeux.

Merde !

Les sentiments de Steve était si clairs que Bucky pouvait pratiquement entendre ses pensées.

Jamais Steve ne lui ferait de mal. Jamais il ne lui imposerait quelque chose contre son gré. Mais le savoir ne l'empêchait pas d'être terrorisé.

Tout contact devait être évité. Personne ne le touchait jamais pour une autre raison que le faire souffrir. Jamais.

Une main se referma autour de son poignet. Il baissa les yeux. Steve était juste en dessous de lui.

Le regard planté dans le sien, il parla doucement :

"Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut. Je serai exactement ce dont tu as besoin, sans question et sans explication à donner. Tu n'as qu'à demander. Tu le sais ça ?"

Cet idiot.

Steve était préoccupé, mais il ne laissait pas cette inquiétude le faire douter. Il était certain d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami. Et il se battrait afin de le garder à ses côtés.

Dans un sens, il n'avait pas changé du tout et au fond de lui, Bucky savait que cet homme devant lui était le même petit garçon avec qui il avait grandi. Il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Par contre, ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Ça, c'était important.

Il ferma les yeux et savoura chacun de ses sentiments. De vieux sentiments. D'avant le soldat, d'avant Hydra. Quand il n'y avait que Steve et lui. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier son passé, mais il pouvait vivre avec. Il pouvait ressentir autre chose que de la peur, de la haine et de la colère. Il pouvait se souvenir.

Steve l'aiderait. Steve était son univers. Il l'avait toujours été.

Il rouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de son ami. Ce dernier lui sourit. Il sentit la tendresse à travers leur lien. Elle rejoignit la sienne. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir à nouveau ce genre d'émotions.

Mais ça ne devrait pas le surprendre. Steve avait toujours été l'amour de sa vie.

Et il ne le savait pas. Il ne devait jamais s'en rendre compte.

Bucky ignorait pourquoi c'était important, cette information avait disparu dans les méandres de son esprit, mais il perdrait son ami si ce dernier l'apprenait.

Il serait bien resté plus longtemps installé ainsi, à profiter de cet échange mais il avait trop peur que son secret soit dévoilé. Il finit par couper leur contact visuel et se rallongea de l'autre côté du matelas.

Il pressa légèrement sur l'épaule de Steve afin le pousser à bouger lui aussi. Il s'approcha ensuite et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Ce n'était pas une position habituelle, pour aucun d'entre eux.

Il le sentait dans la manière dont le corps entre ses bras se raidit légèrement. Dans la manière dont son souffle soulevait les cheveux de son ami. Dans la manière où leurs jambes ne trouvaient pas leur place les unes par rapports aux autres.

La familiarité qui naissait lors du contact de leurs fronts, ou de la paume de Steve sur sa mâchoire, lorsque leurs bras se frôlaient ou que leur mains se trouvaient, cette familiarité là avait totalement disparu.

Par rapport à toutes ces petites choses, qu'il avait oubliées mais qui lui paraissaient habituelles et normales, cette position était différente. Presque plus intime.

Il murmura contre la nuque de son ami :

"Je pense pouvoir gérer seul à partir de là. Si cela devient trop, je peux m'éloigner. Rendors-toi."

"Mmmmmh mmmh."

Malgré son accord, Steve restait tendu. Bucky fouilla dans son esprit et perçut son hésitation, sa légère incompréhension accompagnée d'un peu de gêne. Mais très rapidement, il se détendit et s'endormit.

Bucky avait peut-être des trous dans sa mémoire, une liste longue comme le bras de problèmes et de traumatismes, mais même lui savait que leur position était celle de deux amants.

Elle avait perturbé Steve, c'était évident.

Elle n'avait pas le même effet sur lui.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il en avait eu envie autrefois, tout comme il savait que c'était la première fois qu'il osait. C'était une des ces choses dont il n'avait pas besoin de connaître la provenance pour être certain de sa véracité.

Un peu comme le fait qu'il savait que Steve ne devait jamais,  _jamais_  découvrir ce qu'il représentait vraiment pour l'ancien Bucky. Ce n'était pas à lui de vendre la mèche. S'il avait préféré se taire toutes ces années, c'était qu'il avait ses propres raisons. De bonnes raisons.

Steve était la personne la plus importante pour lui. Le centre de son univers. Mais cette part de lui avait probablement disparu pour toujours. Rien que l'idée de l'intimité que ça réclamait lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Ses pensées débloquèrent un nouveau souvenir. Il le sentait approcher, prendre forme dans son cerveau. Ce n'était pas la première fois, il en récupérait de plus en plus. Le phénomène avait commencé avec Steve sur l'héliporteur et il avait continué avec le Smithsonian et la douche et la soupe et pleins d'autres petits détails. Certains agréables. D'autres beaucoup moins.

Et il savait, à cet instant, qu'il ne voulait pas de ce souvenir. Que ce que son esprit avait oublié était, en quelque sorte, pire que la chute. Pire que les expériences. Pire que les missions.

Il s'éloigna le plus doucement possible de la forme endormie contre lui. Il resta allongé au bord du matelas, le regard tourné vers le plafond.

Sa respiration était bien trop rapide. La panique était à deux doigts de le submerger.

Il ne voulait pas de ce souvenir. Il n'en voulait pas.

Il étouffa un gémissement. Il ne devait pas faire de bruit. Il ne devait pas réveiller Steve. Steve avait besoin de dormir. Steve n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Mais comme toujours, ce qu'il voulait n'avait pas d'importance.

Il bloqua les détails du mieux qu'il put, mais ressentit pleinement la honte et la peur et la douleur et le dégoût et la haine et toutes les autres émotions qui l'avaient habité pendant que cet homme - ces hommes - …

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Un sanglot quitta sa gorge et il mordit de toutes ses forces dans sa main pour retenir les suivants.

Il ne devait pas réveiller Steve.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait la maîtrise de ses sentiments, le soldat s'agita. Il n'était pas encore présent dans son souvenir. Il n'avait pas pu les protéger. Alors il s'était débattu, seul. Il se débattait encore à cette époque. Il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir. Mais ça n'avait servi à rien.

Il ne devait pas réveiller Steve.

Il devait se calmer, calmer le soldat, calmer sa respiration, calmer ses sanglots, calmer ses larmes, calmer ses tremblements.

Il ne devait pas réveiller Steve. Parce que s'il se réveillait, il saurait. Et il ne devait jamais savoir. Jamais.

Lentement, il approcha sa main de Steve. Il effleura son bras nu du bout des doigts et laissa le lien faire son œuvre. Ce n'était pas assez pour totalement l'apaiser, mais c'était un début.

Ça aidait.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur son épaule et le T-shirt bloqua une partie de leur lien. Il réapparut à la seconde où son index se posa sur sa nuque. Il remonta le long de son cou jusqu'à ce que sa main se perde dans les cheveux dorés.

Ça aidait.

Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il serait capable de maîtriser le soldat, il reprit sa place. Il se serra le plus possible contre Steve, se servant de sa main pour attirer son ami contre lui.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait toujours.

Il inspira profondément et relâcha tout l'air de ses poumons. Son souffle fit légèrement bouger les mèches blondes. Il posa ensuite le front contre la peau chaude qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

Il chassa cet horrible souvenir de son esprit.

Ses tremblements mirent de longues minutes à ralentir. Encore plus à totalement arrêter. Mais la présence de Steve, sa chaleur, sa respiration, la sérénité qu'il irradiait pendant qu'il dormait, ça aidait.

Pouvoir être là, savoir qu'il allait bien, être capable de le protéger si quelqu'un entrait, ça aidait.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne dormirait pas. Il monterait la garde.

**ooOoo**

Steve dormit comme une masse. Quand enfin il émergea, Bucky avait assez récupéré de son souvenir nocturne pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être à cran.

D'après ce que lui avait dit Steve, il était enfermé depuis pratiquement vingt-quatre heures. Et même s'il ne semblait pas être en danger, même si HYDRA ne semblait pas être à la tête de cet endroit, rien ne lui indiquait qu'ils n'avaient pas des agents infiltrés.

Pour être honnête, il serait étonné si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il était constamment sur le qui-vive et le stress de cette dernière journée, cumulé à la fatigue, au manque de nourriture et à la remontée des souvenirs de la nuit, avaient fini par épuiser ses maigres réserves.

Il se sentait prêt à exploser et l'insistance de Steve pour qu'il mange l'avait pratiquement fait franchir ce pas.

C'est donc avec les nerfs à vif qu'il observa Blair entrer dans leur cellule, suivi de près par un second homme.

Bucky savait maintenant que Blair ne représentait pas un danger immédiat, mais c'était une toute autre histoire pour l'inconnu. Lui était dangereux. Il ne savait pas à quel point mais il éveillait quelque chose dans son esprit, un écho qui pourrait être un souvenir.

Steve connaissait cet homme et il ne paraissait pas inquiet. Enfin pas plus maintenant qu'avant que leurs visiteurs n'entrent.

Blair était resté prudemment près de la porte, et Bucky commençait à l'apprécier pour toutes ces petites choses. Il essayait de ne jamais franchir ses limites et le traitait comme un être humain, pas comme un monstre ou une machine.

Mais l'inconnu s'était planté au milieu de la cellule et le regardait avec défiance.

"Tout le monde m'a déconseillé de rentrer dans cette pièce avec vous, me disant que votre conditionnement allait vous pousser à terminer votre mission. Le seul à avoir soutenu le contraire est le professeur Sandburg derrière moi."

Il avait donc fait partie d'une mission. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Ça expliquait son impression de déjà-vu et la tension qui parcourait le lien. L'homme le quitta des yeux brièvement et son regard se posa sur Steve.

Sa propre anxiété monta d'un cran. Si ce type tentait quoi que ce soit, il le tuerait. Il finirait cette mission. Il sentait déjà le soldat s'éveiller.

"Étant donné que j'ai besoin de parler avec Monsieur Rogers et qu'il refuse de sortir d'ici, il semblerait que j'ai eu raison de l'écouter. Ai-je besoin de surveiller mes arrières ?"

Bucky le regarda sans répondre. Qu'il surveille ses arrières ou pas, qu'il soit dangereux ou pas, armé ou pas, il n'avait aucune chance.

La tension monta encore dans la pièce et il entendit les mécanismes du bras se recalibrer. Son corps se préparait à attaquer.

Mais Steve prit la décision de répondre à sa place.

"Il n'est pas un danger pour vous, Nick."

Oh que si ! Il était un danger pour ce type. Il était un danger pour tout le monde, lui y compris. L'idée qu'il puisse ne pas être létal était presque amusante.

Son regard croisa celui de Steve.

_Tu t'avances peut-être un peu là._

_Soit sage Bucky, il peut rendre notre vie tellement plus facile._

L'homme, ce Nick, ignorait tout de leur discussion privée et il se sentit obligé d'en rajouter :

"Danger ou pas, je sais me défendre. Par contre, je me questionne sur un point. Vous étiez complètement hors d'atteinte pas plus tard qu'hier matin. Et vous me paraissez plutôt maître de vos moyen aujourd'hui. Je m'interroge sur ce qui a pu entraîner un aussi drastique changement."

Il savait trop de choses. Il posait trop de questions. Tout chez lui était menaçant, même si rien n'avait été ouvertement prononcé. Il ne connaissait rien de cet homme, à part qu'il avait été sa cible. Et le soldat voulait terminer sa mission. Maintenant qu'ils avaient confirmé qu'on leur avait ordonné de le tuer, il était de plus en plus difficile de le contenir.

Quand la présence du soldat traversa leur lien, Steve se rapprocha. Il resta à distance mais il se plaça entre lui et leurs deux visiteurs.

"Je vous ai dit hier qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal et que je pourrai l'aider. Maintenant que vous en avez la preuve devant vous, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?"

Il était intéressé par les réponses que l'inconnu allait donner. Il voulait savoir. Même s'il doutait qu'il dirait la vérité. Ce genre d'homme ne divulguait toujours que le strict nécessaire.

"Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, Rogers. Comment avez-vous fait ?"

Il vit Steve croiser les bras. Il reconnut immédiatement la position. Ce type venait de le braquer, il n'en tirerait rien de plus. Bucky l'aurait presque plaint, car Steve était l'être le plus obstiné du monde.

"Et je ne vous répondrai que lorsque vous m'aurez expliqué vos intentions."

"Je ne vous dois rien, capitaine Rogers. Cet homme est un criminel recherché, responsable d'un nombre important d'assassinats ou de tentatives d'assassinat, dont le mien il y a quelques semaines. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il a tué une vingtaine d'hommes pas plus tard qu'hier matin et qu'il a littéralement éviscéré le dernier ?"

L'attaque du parc. Le sang sur ses mains. Pour protéger Steve. Pour faire mal. Pour blesser.

Sa maîtrise sur ses pensées commençait à s'étioler. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle. Le soldat allait attaquer. Aller tuer. Comme dans le parc.

"Ce n'était pas lui, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. C'est Hydra le seul et unique responsable."

"Hier également ? J'ai regardé les vidéos et nous avons mené une petite enquête, pourquoi Hydra aurait-il envoyé leur propre arme humaine pour tuer les hommes venus vous enlever ?"

"Et donc quoi ? Vous allez l'éliminer ? L'enfermer quelque part ? C'est une victime autant que toutes les autres victimes d'Hydra, peut-être même plus."

L'enfermer ? Non. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Le soldat les protégerait. C'était son rôle. Sa raison d'exister.

"Nous allons le transférer dans un complexe sécurisé et voir si nous pouvons effacer le conditionnement mental d'Hydra."

"Vous allez le mettre en prison."

Il sentit la colère de Steve monter, monter, monter. Elle se mêlait à celle du soldat. Ils ne voulaient pas être enfermés. Il devait abandonner le contrôle. Le soldat les protégerait. Il allait disparaître, sombrer dans cet endroit où rien n'importait, quand Steve annonça :

"Non, je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Je ne laisserai pas le SHIELD expérimenter avec son cerveau."

Il avait oublié que Steve le protégerait, qu'il ne laisserait personne le prendre et l'emprisonner. Il n'avait pas besoin du soldat.

"Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le choix ! Cet homme est un danger ambulant, il est hors de question de lui permettre de se promener sans supervision."

"Je le surveillerai ! Il ne fera de mal à personne !"

La sensation de calme qui l'atteignit à ce moment le fit frissonner de dégoût. Le soldat en profita pour gagner un peu plus en force. Le bras de métal frappa le mur derrière eux. Le son qui sortit de leur gorge ressemblait à un grognement :

"Ne jouez pas avec mes émotions."

Ils avaient les yeux fixés sur Blair.

Il avait promis.

Il leur avait promis de ne plus utiliser son étrange pouvoir sur eux. Steve avait le droit, mais seulement lui. Il lui faisait confiance. Il ne s'en servirait pas pour les contrôler ou leur faire perdre pied avec la réalité.

Mais Blair était un inconnu. Une menace. Il vit son ami s'approcher du coin de l'œil. Il continua pourtant à fixer sa cible.

"Bucky… "

Bucky.

C'était eux.

Enfin non, c'était lui.

Le soldat n'était pas Bucky. Et Steve ne voulait pas du soldat.

Il ne savait pas pour l'autre. Pas vraiment. Il connaissait la partie de Bucky qui n'était pas toujours contrôlable, qui aimait tuer et blesser. Il ignorait juste que c'était bien plus qu'une part de sa personnalité, que c'était un individu entier.

Steve se plaça entre eux et les deux autres occupants de la pièce. Il resta suffisamment éloigné pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas acculés.

"Bucky, ce n'était pas contre toi. C'était pour Fury et moi, Blair t'a promis de ne plus tempérer tes émotions. Je vais m'approcher encore un peu, tu me dis si c'est trop."

Un choix. On lui laissait le choix.

"Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal et je ne laisserai plus jamais personne t'enfermer. Je te le promets."

Steve leur parla doucement pendant qu'il continuait à avancer. Il s'arrêta à portée de bras mais ne fit aucun mouvement supplémentaire.

Seule la présence du soldat empêcha Bucky de traverser l'espace qui les séparait encore. Que ferait-il s'il attaquait ? Et puis il ressentait une hésitation dans le lien. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à vraiment définir.

"Je vais te toucher Buck, mais nous ne sommes pas seuls, c'est okay pour toi ?"

Cette fois, Steve attendit qu'il hoche la tête avant de bouger.

Il plaça immédiatement une de ses mains sur sa nuque et l'attira contre lui. Et comme toujours la magie opéra. À la seconde où leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, ses émotions se stabilisèrent.

"Shhhhh. Tout va bien. Tu vas y arriver."

Les murmures de Steve étaient à peine audibles, mais ils finirent de le calmer. Malgré la tension toujours palpable dans la pièce, le soldat recula. Il était avec Steve. Il le protégerait. Il n'avait plus besoin de l'autre.

Bucky finit par s'éloigner et il échangea un long regard avec son meilleur ami.

_Tout va bien maintenant. Je peux gérer seul._

Puis il s'éloigna et retourna s'installer contre le mur.

Il observa Steve pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers les deux autres hommes.

"Vous ne pouvez pas l'enfermer. Vous allez le tuer si vous faites cela. Je vous ai dit qu'ensemble, nous arrivions à contrôler les crises."

"J'ai besoin de vous sur le terrain, Captain. HYDRA est vulnérable, c'est le moment de porter le coup fatal. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici a baby-sitter un assassin."

Ce Nick avait raison. Steve devrait y aller. S'il avait un moyen de détruire cette organisation, il n'avait pas le droit de laisser passer cette chance.

"Et pourtant c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Je ne quitterai cet endroit qu'avec lui et je plains quiconque essaiera de m'y forcer."

Bucky savait que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il pourrait essayer, lui dire que c'était l'occasion de détruire HYDRA, d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais une part de lui voulait garder son ami ici, près de lui.

C'était égoïste.

Et le monde avait besoin de Steve. Pire, le monde méritait Steve. Alors que lui méritait juste qu'on l'enferme dans un endroit où il ne pourrait plus faire mal à personne.

Il frissonna. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le remette en cellule. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Dans le noir. Dans le froid. Pourtant, il n'aurait certainement pas le choix. Il était incapable de vivre libre, il était bien trop dangereux.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation lorsque Fury annonça :

"Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il peut indéfiniment protéger un criminel. Le SHIELD a déjà déposé une demande pour qu'on lui remette le soldat de l'hiver."

Voilà. C'était le moment. Il allait devoir le suivre. Quitter cet endroit pour un autre, inconnu. Il ne se défendrait pas. Il ne devait pas poser plus de problèmes qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il aurait du mal à convaincre Steve, mais il le fallait. Il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier objecte, pourtant ce fut Blair qui répondit.

"Le soldat de l'hiver n'est pas en notre possession. L'homme là-bas est le sergent James Barnes et il est actuellement en train de se remettre de plusieurs années de traumatismes. Il est du devoir du conseil de le protéger le temps qu'il y parvienne. »

Il comprit à cet instant pourquoi Steve appréciait tant Blair. Même s'ils avaient tort tous les deux, il était plus le soldat que le sergent Barnes. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier les efforts que les deux hommes fournissaient pour le convaincre du contraire.

Naturellement, Fury ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

"Je crains que tout le monde ne soit pas de votre avis. Si le conseil vote dans mon sens, vous serez obligé de me le remettre."

Blair se tourna vers Steve :

"Avez-vous eu le temps de discuter depuis ma visite d'hier ?"

Un hochement de tête engendra une seconde question :

"Avez-vous pris une décision ?"

Il sentit à nouveau l'hésitation chez Steve. Sa peur d'empirer la situation, de faire le mauvais choix. Mais il finit par se décider.

"Allez-y. Dites-lui ce que vous jugez nécessaire pour nous permettre de rester ensemble."

Bucky ne comprit pas ce que son ami entendait par là et il regarda avec étonnement Blair se redresser et parler avec autorité :

« Directeur Fury, nous allons d'ici la fin de la journée transférer le sergent Barnes et son guide dans une section moins sécurisée du complexe. Ils y resteront ensemble, sous la supervision du conseil par qui vous devrez passer pour toute demande les concernant, l'un comme l'autre."

Il allait sortir d'ici.

Il allait sortir d'ici avec Steve.

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas avec tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Dans le mélange de sentiments et d'émotions que l'annonce de Blair avait provoqué en lui, il y en avait un qui surpassait tous les autres : la honte. La honte d'avoir craqué toutes ces années auparavant. La honte d'avoir perpétré tous ces crimes. La honte d'avoir une seconde chance, lui qui ne la méritait absolument pas, lui qui avait arraché tant de personnes à leurs proches.

La conversation avait encore continué sans lui. Il ne devait pas laisser ses pensées lui faire perdre sa concentration. Ce qui se disait était important.

Steve était en train de parler lorsque Bucky reprit le fil.

"Toute notre jeunesse nous nous sommes cachés, nous ne savions même pas que d'autres que nous avaient les mêmes capacités. A mon réveil, quand j'ai appris leur existence, j'ai cherché à en savoir plus. Blair a eu la gentillesse de me donner les informations dont j'avais besoin. D'ailleurs je m'excuse d'avoir demandé à vous voir sous un faux prétexte."

Ils parlaient encore de cette histoire de guide et de sentinelle. Il commençait vraiment à se questionner à ce sujet.

La conversation continua après que Blair ait accepté les excuses de Steve :

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je croyais Bucky mort et d'après Blair, mes capacités de guide avaient disparu avec lui. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'en parler à quiconque."

Il y eut un temps de silence, pendant lequel Fury sembla réfléchir. Il finit par annoncer :

"Nous en reparlerons. Je vais me ranger de l'avis du conseil et vous laisser gérer la situation. J'espère être tenu au courant des avancées dans la guérison du sergent Barnes. Professeur Sandburg, est-ce-que je peux vous voir cinq minutes, en privé ?"

Trente secondes plus tard, il quittait la pièce, suivit de près par Blair.

Ils étaient à nouveau seuls.

Steve se tourna vers lui et posa une question toute simple, à des lieux de celles que Bucky ressentait à travers leur connexion :

"Bien ! Tu es prêt à bouger ? Je ne sais pas toi, mais cette pièce commence à me déprimer."

L'idée de sortir de leur cellule, de faire face à un environnement peut-être hostile, à des gens inconnus le remplissait d'hésitation et d'anxiété. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à retenir le soldat ? Et s'il attaquait ?

Steve s'approcha de lui et lui saisit doucement le visage.

"Il ne t'arrivera rien, je ne les laisserai pas faire. Et tu as entendu Blair, tu es sous la responsabilité du conseil et je suis certain qu'ils feront tout leur possible pour que tu sois en sécurité."

Il ne comprenait pas. Bucky devait lui expliquer.

"Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi Steve. Quoi que le SHIELD ou le conseil décide de me faire, je l'aurai accepté. Je mérite d'être puni pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Il va y avoir des gens dehors et s'il revient… Si je n'arrive pas à le retenir… Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait dans ce parc. Je ne veux plus tuer, même blesser personne. Je crois que c'est une des premières choses qui a été claire pour moi, quand j'ai commencé à récupérer ma propre volonté. La première a été de te protéger, la seconde que je ne voulais pas retourner en cryo, et juste après j'ai décidé que je ne voulais plus tuer. Tu vois comme ça a réussi."

Les émotions de Steve étaient contradictoires. Et puissantes. Il était en colère de l'entendre parler ainsi de lui-même, mais également très fier d'apprendre que Bucky avait choisi de ne plus prendre de vie.

Bucky savait qu'il pouvait croire son ami quand il lui promit, d'une voix vacillante, que tout irait bien, qu'il ne le quitterait plus. Tout comme il savait que lui-même se tuerait plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un les séparer à nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : mention de viol


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous
> 
> Et nous voilà enfin arrivés à la fin de cette fic, même si ce n'est pas encore la fin de l'histoire.
> 
> Malgré mes difficultés, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce PoV et j'espère que vous avez apprécié d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre Bucky chéri. Encore une fois, ce chapitre est une monstruosité à lire, mais j'ai encore butté sur les mêmes problèmes.
> 
> Encore des centaines de milliers de millions de milliards de mercis pour vos lectures, vos kudos et vos comments. On se revoit bientôt pour la suite !  
> Et un grand merci à Lou pour avoir bêta ce monstre.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Le trajet entre la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures et leur nouveau logement fut difficile.

Tout d'abord il dut lutter, avec l'aide de Steve, contre une crise de panique. Il n'avait pas vu l'ascenseur, mais la simple idée d'être enfermé dans une pièce de moins d'un mètre carré avait été trop difficile à supporter. Ça ressemblait beaucoup trop au caisson cryogénique.

Puis la longue marche, avec deux hommes armés dans son dos, avait fini de saper ses réserves. Il s'était mis en auto-pilote, accroché au poignet de Steve, confiant que ce dernier l'emmènerai à bon port.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois enfermé dans leur nouvel appartement qu'il le lâcha.

Pendant que Blair expliquait à Steve les raisons derrière ce type de logement, il commença à contrôler les lieux.

Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans la pièce principale. Il se dirigea vers les trois portes au fond.

La première donnait sur une chambre, sans ouverture vers l'extérieur elle aussi. Il ouvrit tous les placards et tiroirs. Il regarda sous le lit et cogna sur les murs à la recherche d'une cavité cachée. Quand il ne trouva rien, il sortit de la pièce et ouvrit la seconde porte.

C'était une salle de bain, avec une baignoire et une cabine de douche. Toujours pas de fenêtre, même s'il y avait une bouche d'aération visible au plafond. Il s'en approcha afin de l'étudier plus en détail. Elle était bien trop petite pour que quiconque puisse y passer, mais il ignorait la taille des conduits à l'intérieur du plafond. Si quelqu'un arrivait jusqu'ici, il pourrait facilement envoyer un gaz et les asphyxier. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit de poser la question à Blair.

La troisième porte menait sur une autre chambre, identique à la première. Il la contrôla de la même manière, puis retourna dans la pièce principale. Il mènerait une fouille plus approfondie plus tard, quand ils seraient à nouveau seuls.

Steve et Blair étaient toujours en train de discuter et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il attrapa une des pommes sur le comptoir et l'essuya consciencieusement. Il l'approcha de son visage - pas empoisonnée - et croqua dedans. Il vérifia les placards, le frigo, le four, les murs puis le coin salon avant de se planter devant Blair.

Il avait besoin de réponses et il les voulait maintenant. Ça ne servait à rien de tergiverser. S'il ne jugeait pas cet endroit assez sécurisé, ils n'y resteraient pas.

"Moi, j'ai des questions."

"Allez-y."

"Où sont les micros et les caméras ?"

"Il n'y en a pas. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'espionner nos hôtes."

Il plissa les yeux. Mais bien sûr. Un endroit comme ça, dirigé par une organisation gouvernementale secrète. Il le prenait pour un idiot ? Enfin, il pouvait lui mentir autant qu'il voulait, il trouverait les équipements de surveillance bien assez facilement tout seul.

Il changea de sujet. Il devait savoir qui pouvait entrer ici. Et comment en sortir rapidement, en cas d'urgence. Ou s'ils avaient besoin de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Mais il devait parler à Steve avant.

Blair ne lui fournit aucune réponse satisfaisante mais lui promit de lui apporter les plans de cette partie du complexe. Il pouvait attendre quelques temps.

Il retourna dans la cuisine. On lui avait enlevé toutes ses armes quand on l'avait enfermé et il espérait trouver de quoi se défendre - et plus important, défendre Steve - dans les tiroirs.

Il avait déjà récupéré un peu de fil, du genre dont on se sert pour fermer des paquets, dans la chambre. Il n'était pas aussi solide que le garrot qui faisait partie de son équipement de base, mais ça suffirait pour étrangler quelqu'un.

Il fut surpris de voir que la cuisine était équipée d'une multitude de couteaux. Soit les gens qui dirigeaient cet endroit avaient dit vrai, ils le protégeraient, soit ils étaient des idiots. C'était peut-être un peu des deux. Ils lui avaient laissé de quoi perpétrer un véritable massacre avec le contenu de ces tiroirs.

Il était en train de vérifier chaque lame, leur tranchant, leur poids, leur balance lorsque Steve revint, enfin seul.

Ce dernier l'observa quelques instants avant de parler.

"Je me suis demandé plusieurs fois d'où venait ta nouvelle passion pour les couteaux."

Il n'avait pas de passion pour les couteaux, c'était le soldat qui les appréciait. Mais il en connaissait tous les avantages. Il les déclama, comme ses leçons lorsqu'il était écolier :

"Silencieux. Efficace. Jamais à court de munition. Plus facile à cacher qu'une arme à feu. Disponible dans n'importe quelle cuisine. Permet aussi bien de tuer qu'affaiblir. Bon moyen de torture."

Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur quand celui-ci prit une brusque inspiration. Faisait-il une crise d'asthme ? Et pourquoi est-ce que c'était la première idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit ?

Mais Steve avait l'air d'aller bien, juste surpris. Bucky fouilla à travers leur lien et découvrit ce qui l'avait fait réagir. Il déposa précipitamment le couteau qu'il était en train d'étudier sur le comptoir et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre de gauche.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui espérant que le message serait assez clair. Il voulait être seul. Il refusait de voir cette étincelle de dégoût qu'il était certain de trouver dans les yeux de Steve.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ce dernier avait lu une partie du dossier du soldat de l'hiver, il savait les atrocités qu'il avait commises. Pire. Il avait vu ce dont il était capable dans le parc.

Mais en quelque sorte, tous ces événements avaient eu lieu avant. Avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent, avant qu'il ne récupère un peu plus de lui. Avant. Comme si cette journée et cette nuit passées ensemble dans cette cellule formaient une frontière étanche entre deux parties de sa vie.

Et maintenant, il avait tout gâché en rappelant à Steve qu'il était un assassin. Un criminel. Un tortionnaire. Un monstre.

Il tournait comme un lion en cage lorsque la porte se rouvrit. Le message n'était donc pas passé. Ou il avait été ignoré. Tout compte fait, sachant ce qu'il savait désormais, cette raison était plus probable.

Steve ne semblait pas dégoûté ou en colère, mais il était anormalement sérieux quand il parla. Il ne chercha pas à l'absoudre, c'était impossible, pas avec tous les ordres qu'il avait exécutés sans sourciller. Il lui rappela juste un fait que Bucky avait oublié tant il avait placé l'autre homme sur un piédestal : Steve était lui aussi un soldat, il s'était sali les mains - continuait à se salir les mains - lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait certainement surréagi. Mais pour sa défense, il était toujours persuadé que Steve allait se rendre compte d'une minute à l'autre qu'il était un monstre. Qu'il verrait qu'il n'y avait rien à tirer de lui, que c'était trop tard, bien trop tard. Et qu'à ce moment là, il partirait.

Jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive, tout ce que Bucky pouvait faire, c'était profiter au maximum. Il suivit Steve dans la cuisine où ils commencèrent à préparer leur repas. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis l'avant-veille et il finit la moitié de son assiette avant que son estomac ne proteste.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à manger en grandes quantités, pas assez pour faire disparaître cette sensation qui ne le quittait jamais. Cette sensation qu'il avait mis plusieurs semaines à reconnaître comme étant de la faim. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Que lui avait-on fait pour qu'il en arrive à complètement ignorer les signaux de son propre corps ?

Il repoussa son assiette. Il n'avait plus faim. Ça ne servirait à rien de forcer. Il savait ce qu'il arrivait quand il forçait. Il reconnaissait déjà les signes avant coureur, les sueurs froides, la nausée.

Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment en vomissant ce qu'il venait de manger. Steve lui avait proposé une soirée télé et l'idée de passer un temps au calme, sans rien d'autre à faire que de regarder l'écran, lui faisait envie.

Steve commença à somnoler à la fin du second film. Ils étaient assis tout deux l'un à côté de l'autre et sa tête roula jusqu'à se poser à moitié sur le dossier, à moitié sur l'épaule de Bucky. Ce dernier profita du contact pendant les dix minutes où son ami resta assoupi.

Le troisième film, une histoire à propos d'une adorable bestiole qu'il ne fallait ni mouiller, ni nourrir après minuit, était à peine commencé quand le Steve se rendormit une seconde fois.

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la peluche à la télévision se mit à crier. La voix encore emplie de sommeil, il croassa :

"Qu'est-ce…"

Avant de se rendre compte d'où il était et de s'avachir à nouveau sur les coussins. Bucky le poussa gentiment :

"Va donc te coucher."

"Mmh mmh. Non. Je reste avec toi."

Il se réinstallèrent et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Steve dormait, la tête complètement en arrière. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se mit à ronfler que Bucky le réveilla d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il refusa pourtant d'aller se coucher. La fois suivante également. Et la fois d'après.

Bucky hésita sur la suite à donner. Il savait que leur lien fonctionnait dans les deux sens, qu'ils avaient autant besoin l'un que l'autre de rester physiquement proche. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était incapable d'aller dormir qu'il devait garder Steve éveillé toute la nuit. Ce dernier était épuisé, il avait besoin de se reposer au calme dans un lit et pas installé n'importe comment sur un canapé.

Quand pour la cinquième fois des ronflements se mirent à couvrir le son de la télévision, Bucky en eut assez. Il se leva, réveillant l'homme endormi à ses côtés par la même occasion.

"Maintenant, tu vas te coucher."

La voix de Steve était pâteuse et ses yeux étaient déjà à moitié refermés quand il répondit :

"Ça va, c'était juste une petite sieste. Je reste avec toi."

"Non, tu vas te coucher. J'entends pas le film avec toi qui ronfles et je sais à quel point tu es désagréable quand tu n'as pas dormi un minimum. Je ne veux pas avoir à supporter ta mauvaise humeur demain."

Le sourire de Steve était lumineux. il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire la manière dont tout son visage s'éclaira.

"Tu te souviens de ça ?"

"Malheureusement oui. Va. Au. Lit. Maintenant."

Steve fit la moue mais se leva. Il se tourna vers lui, la télécommande à la main.

"Tu vas te coucher aussi ?"

Il savait que jamais il ne parviendrait à s'endormir. Jamais son esprit ne lui permettrait d'atteindre le calme nécessaire. Mais il savait également que Steve traînerait avec lui jusqu'au petit matin s'il restait dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers la porte de gauche.

Il lança un "bonne nuit, Steve." qui lui valut un nouveau sourire avant de refermer sa chambre. Il entendit Steve se déshabiller et se coucher. Il sentit à travers leur lien quand ce dernier s'endormit, à peine une minute après s'être recouché.

Il aurait voulu faire de même, mais c'était une cause perdue. Il sentait la fatigue s'accumuler, l'écraser, pourtant il était incapable de laisser le sommeil l'emporter. Malgré toute la logique employée – il y avait une seule entrée, de l'autre côté de l'appartement, il aurait le temps de réagir si quelqu'un entrait – son cerveau refusait de se laisser convaincre. Cet endroit lui était inconnu et il n'était pas sécurisé, point barre.

Il ne pouvait pas risquer Steve.

Et le soldat profita de son épuisement pour lui énumérer toutes les façons dont lui serait rentré, toutes les failles, toutes les manières plus horribles les unes que les autres dont il les aurait attaqué, enlevé, séquestré, torturé, tué.

Après deux heures de scénarios catastrophes, le besoin d'être avec Steve, de le toucher était tout ce à quoi Bucky arrivait à penser.

Il se releva et se glissa sans bruit dans l'autre chambre. Son occupant se réveilla brièvement quand il posa un genoux sur le matelas. Une interrogation traversa leur lien ' _Tout va bien, Buck ?_ ' et il se tourna sur le flanc, lui présentant son dos. Bucky s'installa contre lui et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, Steve dormait à nouveau.

Bucky posa son front contre sa nuque. La chaleur que Steve dégageait finit de détendre ses muscles et l'odeur de sa peau le ramena des décennies en arrière, avant le soldat et les meurtres et la torture et la peur. À une époque où il pensait que le pire qui pouvait lui arriver était de mourir au front.

Il s'endormit contre son ami pour la première fois en soixante-dix ans.

**ooOoo**

Avec les semaines qui passaient, Bucky se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait à dormir que comme ça. Ce qu'il avait pensé être un passage, un moyen de calmer ses nerfs après un moment éprouvant, était en fait beaucoup plus profond que ça.

Il voulait - non, il devait - être en contact avec Steve pour s'endormir, sinon il tournait et tournait et tournait jusqu'à ce que le manque de sommeil lui fasse perdre pied avec la réalité.

Mais il aurait pu vivre ainsi, s'il n'y avait eu que ça. Le problème était qu'il en avait besoin pour tout. Pour manger. Pour regarder la télé. Pour supporter la présence d'autres personnes, même Blair et Jim, surtout Jim d'ailleurs.

Il en avait besoin pour se souvenir. Pour ne plus se souvenir. Pour s'apaiser, mais une fois qu'il était certain qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à personne.

Il en avait eu besoin quand Steve lui avait proposé qu'ils s'entraînent l'un contre l'autre.

Il en avait eu besoin quand Steve avait ouvert une orange devant lui et que l'odeur l'avait ramené dans sa première cellule. Avec ce garde chargé de le gaver, à ces doigts qui ne perdaient jamais le goût des agrumes, enfoncés dans sa bouche, à y plonger un tuyau.

Il en avait eu besoin quand il entendit Hotel California la première fois et se rappela de cette jeune femme avec les cheveux constellés de fleurs, un enfant de moins de deux ans dans les bras et un second déjà en route, en train de danser et chanter, heureuse. Ses yeux sans vie une minute plus tard. Les hurlements de l'enfant. Le soldat qui avait voulu le faire taire. Ce qu'il restait de la conscience de Bucky qui l'avait combattu. Leur départ, laissant l'enfant sauf.

Les suivants n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

Il en avait eu besoin quand cet homme en blouse blanche était entré dans leur appartement. Et que la terreur qui le submergea fut telle qu'il ne put qu'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, dans le noir. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop. Trop de souvenirs, de douleurs, de peur, d'horreur, trop de tout.

Il en avait eu besoin pour tellement de choses qu'il en avait perdu le compte et qu'il se demandait si tout ça en valait la peine. S'il ne serait pas plus simple d'abandonner.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais au milieu de tout ça, il y avait une chose qui lui permettait de tenir. Steve avait le même besoin. Moins envahissant, moins exigeant, mois dévorant, mais tout aussi essentiel.

Il percevait son inquiétude constante, sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir mieux l'aider, sa honte quand il déclenchait une crise. Comme si c'était sa faute si l'esprit de Bucky était un véritable champ de mines.

Alors il tenait bon. Il arrivait même parfois à se comporter comme un être humain normal. Regarder la télé, il adorait regarder la télé, surtout des films. Discuter avec Steve. Jouer aux cartes. Lire.

Il donnait parfois tellement bien le change qu'ils avaient décidé qu'il rencontrerait Jim. Seul. Qu'il se séparerait de de Steve.

Il connaissait Jim. Il le voyait souvent, en compagnie de Blair. Dans un environnement qu'il maîtrisait. Et personne ne lui disait jamais rien quand il avait besoin de s'isoler, d'aller dans sa chambre. Ils étaient même allé chez eux à deux reprises et tout s'était bien passé.

Ça ne voulait pourtant pas dire qu'il était prêt. Ni même qu'il le souhaitait. Vivre en autarcie avec Steve lui suffisait.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas de ce dernier. Il avait besoin de voir d'autres personnes que Bucky, mais il avait refusé jusqu'à maintenant de le laisser seul. Ils avaient donc trouvé un équilibre, comme toujours, entre leurs envies respectives.

Blair et Jim leur venaient manger régulièrement chez eux et ils passaient la soirée à discuter. Ces moments leur permirent d'apprendre plein de choses, sur leur lien, sur les guides, les sentinelles. Si Bucky ne l'avait pas vécu lui-même, il n'aurait jamais cru la moitié de ce qu'ils racontaient.

Mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ce que vivaient Jim et Blair était identique à ce qu'il partageait avec Steve. Enfin presque. Lui n'embrassait pas son guide quand il le retrouvait après une séparation. D'un autre côté, ils ne se séparaient jamais. Mais il était certain qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Alors qu'il savait que le Bucky d'avant en avait eu envie. Souvent.

Et pourtant malgré tout ça, Bucky refusait de voir Jim seul.

Il refusait d'être séparé de Steve et ça avait provoqué leur première dispute. Enfin, presque dispute. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne devait jamais se mettre en colère. Surtout pas contre Steve. La colère amenait le soldat et le soldat voulait tuer et blesser. Il s'était donc réfugié dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui plutôt que de laisser leur conversation s'envenimer.

Il comprenait. Vraiment. La partie de son cerveau qui faisait autre chose que surréagir savait que Steve ne risquait rien, qu'il serait à quelques centaines de mètres seulement, en sécurité. Et Jim voulait lui parler, seul à seul. Et puis il était évident que Blair avait des choses importantes à dire lui aussi. Des choses privées.

Mais la majorité de son esprit, celle où avait habité la lumière - Steve - toutes ces décennies, refusait d'être loin de lui. Mais il avait fini par maîtriser cette part de lui, lui faire entendre raison. Pas pour lui, jamais pour lui, mais pour Steve. Parce qu'il lui avait demandé, parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Jim était actuellement assis dans leur salon. Il lui servit une bière et se fit couler un café. Il ignorait s'il le boirait, mais son odeur calmait ses nerfs.

Il n'attendit même pas d'être installé à son tour avant de lancer :

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez insisté pour nous voir séparément. Nous ne nous cachons rien, Steve et moi."

Jim s'installa avec sa bière et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, il avait été très clair sur le sujet dès leur première rencontre. Et pourtant il le devrait. Le soldat n'avait aucune doute qu'ils pourraient le tuer s'ils le décidaient, sentinelle ou pas, mais comme l'avait dit Blair quand Bucky en avait fait la remarque : encore faudrait-il qu'il le veuille.

La confiance que tous lui portaient l'inquiétait autant qu'elle le réjouissait. Il s'était promis de faire de son mieux pour ne pas la briser.

Mais la manière dont Jim l'observait sans un mot mettait sa décision à lourde épreuve. Il détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça, quand il le regardait comme s'il savait quelque chose que Bucky ignorait. Il brisa le silence avec une autre question :

"Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?"

Son interlocuteur prit son temps avant de répondre :

"Êtes-vous certain de ne rien cacher à Steve ?"

Cette question le mit encore plus sur la défensive. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa Jim. Ce dernier reprit, le plus calmement du monde.

"Blair est un des guides les plus puissants que je connaisse. Et j'en ai croisé un grand nombre. Il n'est pas le directeur de ce centre pour rien."

"Et ?"

Jim continua à le regarder de cette façon qu'il détestait. Le calme que l'autre homme semblait porter comme une seconde peau lui tapait sur le système.

"Et donc il est capable, sans le vouloir, de détecter les sentiments des gens qu'il côtoie."

Bucky n'aimait pas du tout la direction dans laquelle cette discussion se dirigeait.

"J'ai déjà demandé plusieurs fois à Blair de ne pas jouer avec mes émotions. Tout comme je lui ai dis que je n'appréciais pas qu'il entre dans mon crâne."

"Il n'en a pas besoin. Pas avec la manière dont vous projetez vos sentiments."

Bucky serra les dents et grinça :

"C'est de ça qu'il voulait parler à Steve ?"

"Absolument pas. Ce n'est pas à nous de dévoiler ce genre de chose. Et puis Blair avait d'autres sujets à aborder avec lui. La raison pour laquelle nous avons insisté afin de vous voir séparément est que je voulais vous parler. À vous seul. Il y a des choses que vous avez besoin de savoir au sujet des sentinelles. Des choses sur lesquelles nous pensons que vous devriez réfléchir sans que votre guide ne soit au courant."

"Je ne cache rien à Steve."

"Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Je pensais que nous étions d'accord sur ce point et que nous n'aurions pas besoin de revenir dessus."

Bucky releva le menton. Il insista :

"Je ne lui cache pas. C'est juste que Steve est un idiot."

La remarque arracha un sourire à l'homme habituellement si stoïque.

"Je dois avouer que vous marquez un point. Mais pour en revenir à notre sujet, vous savez ce que Blair et moi pensons de la manière dont vous gérez votre connexion. Je vais encore le répéter, mais ce n'est pas sain, vous devez parfois l'interrompre."

Jim leva la main quand Bucky ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

« Non, laissez moi finir. Vous devez rester deux personnes distinctes. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident. Ça ne l'est jamais, pour aucun sentinelle. Je pense qu'avec votre histoire et votre situation, ce doit être encore pire. Mais il faut combattre ce besoin d'être constamment près de votre guide, de toujours vouloir savoir où il est, ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il ressent. Les guides sont protégés par leur empathie, mais il est parfois très difficile pour les sentinelles de faire la différence entre le lien et ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment."

Bucky fronça des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la direction dans laquelle cette discussion allait. Il avait tout construit sur cette connexion. Tout ce qu'il était maintenant reposait sur ces fondations. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui resterait si on lui enlevait ? Est-ce qu'il redeviendrait cette personne à la merci du soldat, incapable de côtoyer qui que ce soit ?

C'est la gorge nouée qu'il demanda :

"Vous voulez dire que ce je ressens n'est pas réel ?"

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer. Steve le sentirait et arriverait en courant s'il percevait sa détresse. Et Bucky avait besoin de la réponse à sa question. C'était trop important. Jim, même s'il n'était pas un guide, remarqua immédiatement son angoisse et s'empressa de le rassurer :

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai juste dit qu'il y avait une possibilité que vous confondiez ce qui forme vos véritables sentiments avec ceux nés de votre lien. Ce dernier a une volonté propre. Il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour s'assurer que vous resterez près de votre guide. Même jouer sur vos pensées, vos émotions."

Il ne voulait pas que l'on altère son esprit, ce qu'il ressentait. Trop de personnes l'avaient déjà fait. S'imaginer que sa connexion avec Steve, ce point central dans sa vie puisse le tromper, comme tous ceux qu'il avait croisé ces dernières décennies, le fit perdre le peu de calme qui lui restait.

Il sentait la panique monter. La colère aussi. Ce n'était pas possible. Jim devait se tromper. Il devait y avoir une autre raison. Un moyen d'être sûr que toute sa vie ne reposait pas sur un mensonge.

"Comment je sais ? Comment je fais la différence ?"

"Il vous suffit de localiser l'endroit d'où provient chacun de vos sentiments. Vos vraies émotions naissent dans votre poitrine alors que le lien sentinelle-guide se trouve dans le thalamus. C'est grâce à ça que c'est si simple pour lui de commander vos pensées et réactions. Il est au centre de votre cerveau."

Après une pause et une gorgée de bière, Jim reprit ses explications.

"Mais ça reste des pensées, que vous pouvez contrôler, au contraire de ce que vous ressentez. La véritable difficulté ici découle de votre propre histoire, de ce que ces gens ont fait à votre esprit, à vos souvenirs, mais je suis certain que vous parviendrez à faire la différence. Ce serait plus simple si vous coupiez votre connexion de temps en temps. Que vous puissiez vous concentrer uniquement sur vos propres pensées, vos propres émotions. Vous n'avez aucune chance de les détecter, si vous êtes constamment submergés par le lien et les sentiments de Steve. "

Il poussa un soupir légèrement frustré :

"Blair vous expliquerait tout ça beaucoup mieux que moi. Il serait également plus convainquant. Je me bats à chaque instant contre l'envie de vivre comme vous deux. "

Savoir qu'il avait un moyen de faire la différence, de contrôler si ce qu'il ressentait était réel ou pas permit à Bucky de se calmer. Un peu.

Jim lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire afin de digérer ce long discours. Il sirota la fin de sa bière. Il devait avoir soif, Bucky ne l'avait jamais entendu parler autant.

"Vous devez avoir la gorge sèche après ce petit discours."

Le rire de Jim les surprit tous les deux.

"Steve nous avait dit que tu avais le sens de l'humour, content de voir que tu te sens assez à l'aise pour nous le montrer."

Bucky baissa la tête.

"Je sais tout ce que je vous dois. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous prouver ma reconnaissance comme je le devrais."

Le ton de Jim était redevenu sérieux :

"Vous n'avez pas à le faire. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que vous avez traversé. Blair refuse de me dire ce qu'il reçoit de votre part, mais je le connais, mieux que moi-même. Rien que l'écho de vos sentiments arrive à le secouer parfois. Et il a travaillé avec de nombreux vétérans. Il a vu et ressenti son lot de traumatismes. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça doit être pour vous qui n'avez pas de filtre pour adoucir leur violence. Alors ne vous excusez pas. C'est déjà un miracle en soi que vous parveniez à fonctionner comme vous le faites. Aucun de nous n'aurait misé dessus lorsque vous êtes arrivés."

Bucky ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait besoin de temps pour digérer toutes ces nouvelles informations. Ils restèrent donc silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'heure prévue soit passée. Il prit congé de son hôte et le raccompagna à la porte.

Steve arriva une minute plus tard. Il bouillait d'envie de lui poser des questions, de connaître le contenu de leurs discussions, mais il resta silencieux. Bucky n'avait pas encore décidé s'il voulait lui parler de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Jim.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi, ainsi que le repas, à ressasser toujours les mêmes pensées : quelle part de sa relation avec Steve était authentique ? Étaient-ils devenus amis à cause de leur lien ou tout simplement parce qu'ils s'appréciaient ? Et puis, il y avait ce sentiment, celui qu'il refusait de nommer, celui que l'ancien Bucky avait toujours ressenti mais avait gardé secret.

Ce que Jim lui avait appris le faisait douter de tout ce qu'il était. Il se rendit compte à ce moment d'à quel point il était dépendant de Steve. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait récupéré une volonté propre, ça le dérangeait. Il avait, avant la guerre, avant Hydra, assez de lui, assez de souvenirs, assez d'envies, assez d'opinions pour exister en tant qu'individu, mais ce n'était plus le cas.

L'inquiétude et la curiosité de Steve augmentaient au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Mais il ne disait rien. Il ne fouillait pas leur connexion. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir. Il attendait juste que Bucky soit prêt à lui en parler. S'il était prêt un jour. Parce qu'il ferait toujours passer les besoins de son sentinelle avant les siens.

Steve ne lui mentirait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il lui dirait la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit. Même si elle faisait mal. Et lui n'avait pas perdu la mémoire. Il parlait peu de leurs souvenirs communs, un conseil que leur avait donné le psychiatre qui suivait Bucky. Il les avait prévenu, qu'avec l'état actuel de son cerveau, il pourrait se créer de faux souvenirs afin d'en combler les vides.

Mais à cet instant, il avait besoin de quelque chose à se raccrocher.

"Tu crois que c'est notre lien qui nous a rendu ami ?"

Seuls les réflexes améliorés de Steve lui permirent de rattraper l'assiette qu'il lavait avant qu'elle ne s'écrase par terre. Il se tourna vivement vers lui. Il était surpris et un peu effrayé :

"Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non Buck ! Tu étais mon ami bien avant que notre lien ne se forme."

Il le savait. Il l'avait lu au Smithsonian. Et Steve lui avait déjà dit. Mais l'entendre lui répéter le soulagea. Un peu. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Les trous dans sa mémoire, dans ses souvenirs lui pesaient de plus en plus. Il murmura :

"Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai ces bribes dans le cerveau, comme des impressions ou des photos à moitié effacées. Mais les choses les plus claires sont identiques à que je ressens actuellement : le besoin de te protéger, la confiance… Je n'ai pas d'histoire à laquelle les raccrocher."

Maintenant Steve était inquiet. Et triste. Et un peu en colère.

Il s'essuya les mains et Bucky se laissa entraîner sur leur canapé. Il s'installa sur les coussins, le dos contre l'accoudoir. Il écarta les jambes afin que Steve ai la place de s'y asseoir.

Cette position lui était doublement familière. Elle faisait partie de ses souvenirs d'avant et de ses souvenirs de maintenant. Elle les calmait tous les deux et ils avaient pris l'habitude d'avoir toutes leurs discussions potentiellement difficiles installés ainsi.

Steve était toujours un peu contrarié et ça se ressentait dans sa première question :

"C'est ce que Jim t'a dit qui t'a fait croire que sans notre connexion nous ne serions pas ami ?"

Bucky aurait préféré garder secrète leur discussion mais il devait expliquer certaines choses s'il voulait rassurer son guide. Il se limita à lui répéter ce que Jim lui avait appris sur les effets du lien sur certains sentinelles. Il tut tout le reste.

L'homme entre ses jambes bougea légèrement. Il posa l'arrière de son crâne dans le creux de l'épaule de Bucky. Ce dernier garda ses deux mains sur ses genoux. Il les serra fermement lorsque l'envie de les placer sur l'abdomen de Steve se fit plus forte. Il devait résister. Il ne devait pas encore plus compliquer la situation.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur leur conversation.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à ce sujet. Mais je peux te promettre que nous étions ami avant notre lien. J'ai des tonnes d'histoires et d'anecdotes pour le prouver. Tu veux que je te les raconte ?"

C'était la première fois qu'il lui proposait si ouvertement et Bucky fut incapable de refuser.

Steve se laissa glisser un peu sur les coussins. Il s'installa confortablement et commença à parler.

Il lui raconta leur première rencontre, dans un parc. Comment Steve était tombé et que Bucky était venu l'aider.

Il lui raconta leurs goûters, assis l'un contre l'autre, pratiquement sur la même chaise. Le goût des cakes de Sara et des tartes de Winnifred.

Il lui raconta leurs forts de coussins dans le salon. Les cris de Bucky quand sa petite sœur arrivait et détruisait l'équilibre précaire qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir.

Il lui raconta des dizaines d'histoires de cours de récréation, comment Bucky s'était battu à plusieurs reprises contre le grand Willis parce que Steve était incapable de fermer sa grande bouche.

Il lui raconta comment Bucky volait des crayons pour lui.

Il lui raconta comment ils entraient en douce dans le stade pour voir des matchs de base-ball.

Il lui raconta quand ses sens s'étaient éveillés. La peur, l'incompréhension.

Il lui raconta comment il avait failli mourir. Comment à son réveil, ils arrivaient à ressentir les sentiments de l'autre.

Il lui raconta les courses dans les rues de Brooklyn, les moments sur les toits, les discussions sur l'escalier de secours, la brise provenant de l'océan apportant avec elle la puanteur des docks.

Et pendant que Steve parlait, Bucky essayait de se rappeler. Certaines anecdotes le firent rire, d'autre le mirent en colère. Et quelques-unes, trois ou quatre seulement, se transformèrent en vrais souvenirs.

La voix de Steve devenait de plus en plus rauque. Les mots sortaient de plus en plus lentement. Et le rythme de sa voix calma Bucky au point qu'il s'endormit.

**ooOoo**

Les jours suivant se passèrent sans problème, mais plus son rendez-vous avec le psy envoyé par le SHIELD approchait, plus Bucky était tendu.

Sa discussion avec Steve, ainsi que les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait récupérés depuis, l'aidaient à trouver un équilibre, mais il savait qu'il était encore instable. Il le serait probablement toute sa vie. Et les résultats de ce bilan étaient importants. Sans l'accord du SHIELD, il ne pourrait pas quitter le complexe où ils logeaient actuellement.

S'il n'y avait eu que lui, ça ne lui aurait posé aucun problème. Ils étaient en sécurité ici. Et il avait planifié et préparé plusieurs scénarios de fuite si ça n'était plus le cas dans le futur.

Mais Steve voulait partir. Il était évident qu'il en avait assez de rester enfermé. Tout comme il était clair qu'il ne partirait qu'avec son guide.

Et ce que voulait Steve était plus important que tout.

Tant pis si ça signifiait que Bucky soit obligé de doive parler avec un médecin.

Soit obligé de répondre à ses questions alors qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Soit obligé de laisser un inconnu entrer dans le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité depuis qu'il était tombé de ce train.

Soit obligé de le laisser juger de sa santé mentale.

Il ne devait pas échouer. Il devait convaincre ce type qu'il était capable de vivre sans être un danger pour les autres. Lui cacher qu'il avait un monstre en lui, qu'il était un monstre. Parce que, s'il s'en rendait compte, il l'enfermerait pour toujours, loin de Steve. Et ce n'était pas envisageable.

Toutes ces pensées tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau lorsque l'homme passa la porte de leur appartement.

Steve l'accompagna jusqu'au fauteuil qui faisait face à leur canapé. Bucky les y rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Dieu merci, l'homme était en costume et rien dans son accoutrement ne le différenciait d'un comptable ou d'un professeur.

Pas de blouse blanche.

Pas de crise de panique.

C'était toujours ça.

Steve quitta assez rapidement leur appartement à la demande du psychiatre et Bucky resta seul avec lui. Ses questions devinrent encore plus personnelles et finirent par saper le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même.

Il n'accompagna pas l'homme lorsqu'il le quitta. Il attendit juste que Steve revienne, assis sur le canapé, les bras autour de ses jambes repliées. Il avait pensé qu'il rentrerait immédiatement, mais il dut attendre cinq minutes avant qu'il ne revienne, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

"Sam va venir nous voir vendredi soir."

Ils avaient déjà parlé de Sam. Bucky et le soldat l'avaient presque tué en le jetant du haut d'un héliporteur. Sans compter qu'il était présent dans le parc, quand le soldat avait massacré tous ces mercenaires.

Et maintenant, il allait leur rendre visite. Bucky ne voulait pas le voir. Que disait-on à quelqu'un qu'on avait essayé de tuer deux fois ? Que disait-on quand en plus cette personne était l'ami de l'être le plus important de son univers ?

"Je n'ai pas envie."

Steve ne parut pas du tout surpris par son refus, mais il insista :

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Sam est mon ami, il ne te fera jamais de mal. Il pourrait même t'aider. Il travaille au centre des vétérans de Washington, tu sais. Je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre là-bas, il est très bon."

Bucky n'avait aucunement envie de parler à nouveau de ses problèmes avec quelqu'un. Encore moins avec un ami de Steve.

Un ami qui était sain d'esprit et pas constamment à deux doigts de craquer et tuer les gens qui l'entouraient.

Un ami avec qui il pouvait sortir, rire, plaisanter.

Un ami qui ne réagissait pas violemment aux plus petites choses. Un ami bien meilleur que lui.

Il s'empressa de cacher la jalousie qui montait en lui.

Son guide le regarda avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Il était toujours un peu blessé lorsque Bucky refermait une partie de leur lien. Ça ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à lui, mais c'était souvent le seul moyen pour que Steve laisse tomber un sujet.

Encore une fois, ce stratagème fonctionna. Pour cette discussion. Et uniquement celle là.

Durant les quelques jours qui les séparaient de vendredi, il n'y eut pas une seule demie-journée où Steve ne tenta pas de le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Qu'il allait l'adorer Sam. Que Sam était formidable. A l'écoute. Courageux. Toujours prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait.

Et à chaque tentative, chaque mot, Bucky le détestait un peu plus.

Il savait pertinemment ce que Steve pensait. Ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il s'imaginait que c'était sa réserve naturelle, sa crainte de rencontrer des gens inconnus, qui était à l'œuvre. Mais le problème était tout autre cette fois.

Il ne voulait pas rencontrer Sam. Spécifiquement.

Parce qu'il avait pris la place de l'ancien Bucky et que la nouvelle version n'avait aucune chance de la récupérer. Il était trop différent, trop cassé. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, il ne suffirait jamais.

Il aurait dû se réjouir pour Steve. Ce dernier avait besoin d'un ami. Il le méritait plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais Bucky n'arrivait pas à calmer la jalousie qui le rongeait à chaque fois que son guide mentionnait Sam.

Il réussit, il ignorait par quel miracle, à cacher tout ça durant toute la semaine mais, quand Steve revint à la charge vendredi après-midi, il craqua au milieu de leur conversation :

"Je ne veux pas que tu me le présentes."

Steve paraissait surpris, autant par le contenu de ses paroles que par le ton qu'il avait employé.

Bucky sentait la colère monter. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer Sam. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il voulait juste oublier que ce type existait.

Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, quand Steve était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Quand les seules choses que son guide ressentait lorsqu'ils discutaient étaient du contentement, un peu d'inquiétude et beaucoup beaucoup d'affection. Il ne voulait plus discerner cette pointe d'exaspération au milieu de l'incompréhension.

"Je ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bucky ?"

Et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer.

Il se comportait comme un idiot et le pire des amis. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça en plus de toute le reste.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sa maîtrise sur ses sentiments était plus que partielle à cet instant, il était hors de question de prendre le moindre risque. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il attaquait Steve.

Mais cet idiot le rattrapa et l'obligea à lui faire face.

"Si vraiment cela te dérange, j'annulerai. Tu sais que je ne ferais rien contre ta volonté. Mais pas sans que tu me dises quel est le problème."

Il savait très exactement quels propos tenir. Sur quelles cordes jouer afin d'obtenir l'effet souhaité. 'La fin justifie les moyens' était un dogme que Hydra lui avait inculqué très tôt. Il n'était pas fier de s'en servir à cet instant, contre Steve, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il lui restait.

Il baissa volontairement la voix :

"J'ai essayé de le tuer. A plusieurs reprises. Et la dernière fois qu'il m'a vu, je venais de… enfin tu étais là, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je n'ai pas du faire une bonne impression."

Il s'attendait à ce que Steve le contredise, lui dise que ce n'était pas grave, que les gens ne lui en voulaient pas, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait toutes ces choses.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu venir par contre, c'est la nouvelle salve de louanges au sujet de Sam et l'effet qu'elle eut sur lui. Sa jalousie et sa colère enflèrent et il se dégagea brusquement. Il entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce et quand il sentit Steve effleurer son esprit à travers leur lien, il lui cria :

"Blair et Jim ont insisté sur le fait que tu ne devais pas utiliser notre connexion pour savoir ce que je refuse de te dire ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te bloque, arrête tout de suite !"

La présence de son guide s'éloigna. Bucky sentit son hésitation. Puis deux secondes plus tard, sa résolution. Sa décision était prise. Ça tombait bien, la sienne aussi.

Il resta tout l'après-midi dans sa chambre. Seul. Sans une seule visite. Sans une seule tentative de réconciliation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient, mais il fallait rarement plus de cinq minutes avant que l'un d'entre eux - très souvent Steve - ne fasse un pas vers l'autre.

Bucky ignorait s'ils s'étaient déjà imposés ce genre de séparation avant la chute, mais elle lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans sa bouche.

Il savait qu'il était en tort. Qu'il devrait s'excuser, s'expliquer. Mais c'était se rapprocher un peu trop de certaines choses qu'il avait choisi de taire. Il ne parviendrait pas à cacher à Steve la nature de ses sentiments s'il commençait à lui parler de sa jalousie.

Alors il resta enfermé dans sa chambre, plongé dans le noir le plus complet. Il y était toujours, à ressasser les mêmes pensées, lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de leur appartement.

Steve s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Bucky se concentra sur son ouïe.

Il entendit le bruit de leurs vêtements quand ils se donnèrent une accolade.

"Hey Sam. Je suis content de te voir."

"Pareil. Ça fait bien trop longtemps."

La porte se referma. Les pas se rapprochèrent et sa poitrine se serra quand la joie et le satisfaction s'épanouirent chez Steve.

"Beaucoup trop. Tu as raison. Installe-toi sur le canapé. Tu veux une bière ?"

"Avec plaisir."

Le bruit de pas qui s'éloignent. Le grincement du ressort cassé du sofa. L'ouverture de la porte du frigo. Le choc des bouteilles de bière entre elles. Le décapsuleur. À nouveau des pas, vers l'intérieur de l'appartement cette fois.

Est-ce que Steve s'était assis sur le canapé lui aussi ? Ou bien s'était-il installé sur le fauteuil qui lui fait face ? Malgré toutes ses capacités, Bucky était toujours incapable de voir à travers les murs. C'était extrêmement frustrant.

Ce fut Sam qui reprit la parole.

"Cet endroit est plutôt sympa. Vous êtes bien installés. Mais la sécurité pour vous rejoindre est démente."

Encore heureux. Il était hors de question que n'importe qui puisse se présenter sur le pas de leur porte sans autorisation, double vérification et fouille complète.

"C'est plutôt pas mal en effet. Mais la lumière du jour me manque."

Ces mots lui provoquèrent un pincement au cœur. C'était la première fois que Steve le disait à haute voix, même si Bucky n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le savoir.

"Rien ne t'oblige à rester enfermé."

"Je sais."

Un silence, seulement interrompu par les deux hommes buvant leurs bières et le bruit des bouteilles que l'on repose sur la table. Steve ajouta :

"Je ne peux pas le laisser seul."

"Ne peux pas ? Ou ne veux pas ?"

"Il y a une différence ?"

Steve devait savoir que Bucky les écoutait. Il ne parlait pas spécialement bas mais même si ça avait été le cas, les sens sur-développés du sentinelle lui auraient permis de suivre la conversation. Pourquoi disait-il ces choses à Sam ? Pourquoi passer par un intermédiaire ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire directement ?

Il ne savait plus quoi penser et ressentir.

Il s'était toujours imaginé que Steve restait parce qu'il le voulait. Que comme lui, il ne supportait pas l'idée de le laisser, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Mais il s'était peut-être trompé. Peut-être que Steve ne pouvait pas partir. Qu'il se sentait obligé de croupir dans cet appartement à moitié cellule. Que si Bucky allait bien, il ferait des choses de son côté.

Des choses avec Sam.

"Bien entendu qu'il y a une différence. Tu ne dois pas oublier de penser à toi, Steve. Ta vie ne peut pas se résumer à ce que tu crois être ton devoir et responsabilité."

Cet idiot avait raison. Sam était un homme bien. Et Bucky le haïssait encore un peu plus rien que pour ça.

Steve choisit ce moment pour entrer dans sa chambre. La discussion qui suivit fut tendue et il repartit moins de deux minutes plus tard, encore plus en colère que lorsqu'il était entré.

Bucky écouta de sa chambre toute la discussion des deux hommes, même ce film stupide que Sam avait choisi de regarder. La tension qui habitait toujours les pensées de Steve diminua jusqu'à pratiquement disparaître. Il passait un bon moment. Sans lui.

Il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Ni ressentir cette vague de jalousie et de colère.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Steve - ni de Sam - si Bucky était cassé.

S'il n'était pas foutu de passer une journée sans paniquer, sans avoir besoin de s'isoler dans la pénombre de sa chambre, sans avoir besoin que l'on fasse attention à ne pas le surprendre.

Ils pensaient tous deux qu'il avait fait des progrès, même Blair et Jim s'étaient entendus sur ce point. Ils étaient soulagés de réussir à éviter ce qui déclenchait la plupart de ses crises et ils savaient maintenant comment amoindrir les conséquences de leurs ratés.

Mais il avait suffit d'une seule visite de quelqu'un de normal pour qu'ils se rendent compte l'un comme l'autre de toute la distance qu'il restait à parcourir. Et que Bucky ne serait sans l'ombre d'un doute jamais capable d'approcher ce résultat, encore moins de l'atteindre.

Il était certain que Steve lui parlerait demain. Il l'assiérait sur leur canapé et lui expliquerait, gentiment, parce que c'était le genre de personne qu'il était, qu'il allait partir. Qu'il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, juste parce que Bucky était incapable de redevenir assez normal pour vivre ailleurs.

Il empêcha ses idées noires de traverser le lien. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée de Steve. Les deux hommes avaient commencé un second film et ils parlaient moins, juste quelques questions et réponses échangées à intervalles irréguliers.

Plus la soirée avançait et plus il devenait difficile pour Bucky de ne pas avoir de contact visuel avec son guide. Il ne passait jamais autant de temps sans aller vérifier qu'il aille bien, même si actuellement leur lien ne transmettait que du contentement.

Il se leva lentement et s'approcha du salon sans bruit. Steve n'était pas un sentinelle mais le sérum lui avait octroyé une ouïe bien au dessus de la normale. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte, Steve était déjà en train de se retourner.

A la seconde où Bucky aperçut Sam, avachi sur son guide, la tête posée sur son épaule, il perdit le contrôle. Ce n'était pas le soldat qui prit les rênes, mais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui était en lui depuis qu'il était enfant.

"Éloigne-toi de lui."

Il vit avec satisfaction Sam obéir. Il se leva lentement et recula. Son regard se posait régulièrement sur la main gauche de Bucky et ce dernier fut surpris d'y découvrir le couteau qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Steve s'était levé lui aussi et il parlait mais Bucky n'y prêta pas attention. Il restait les yeux fixés sur son ennemi. Qui, il devait bien se l'avouer, avait des couilles. Il ne paraissait pas effrayé, juste prudent. Ou alors c'était un crétin fini. A moins qu'il n'ait la même habitude qu'un autre idiot de sa connaissance, du genre à croire que rien ne puisse l'atteindre.

Bucky s'installa sur le canapé. A l'endroit même que Sam occupait quelques secondes auparavant. Il déposa le couteau qu'il tenait toujours sur sa cuisse. Il sentit le regard des deux hommes sur lui. Il refusa de se concentrer sur les sentiments qui traversait le lien. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Steve pensait. Il ne voulait pas ressentir sa colère ou sa honte ou sa déception.

Il avait bien assez des siennes.

Maintenant que Sam s'était éloigné, il regagnait peu à peu le contrôle de ses actes. Quand Steve se rassit à côté de lui et qu'il put presser son épaule contre la sienne, il était à nouveau maître de lui. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de fixer Sam qui l'observait depuis le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse.  _ÀmoiÀmoiÀmoiÀmoiÀmoi_  tambourinait dans son crâne.

Il saisit le poignet de son guide.

Ce dernier relança le film et les trois hommes restèrent complètement silencieux. Bucky demeura immobile, ses yeux se fixant sur l'écran sans vraiment le voir. Parfois son attention glissait vers leur invité et à chaque fois qu'il surprenait Sam à regarder dans leur direction, il avait le besoin irrépressible de se rapprocher de Steve, de se serrer un peu plus contre lui, de faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour annoncer haut et fort qu'il lui appartenait.

Il fouilla sa mémoire défaillante et retrouva quelques moments où le Bucky d'avant avait ressenti la même chose. C'était surtout des souvenirs avec Peggy Carter. Il avait été persuadé que ce serait elle qui lui enlèverait Steve, que c'était la bonne. Il avait passé des nuits entières à se rabrouer pour son comportement. Il devrait être heureux pour son ami, au lieu de permettre à cette jalousie de l'envahir et de laisser un goût amer dans sa bouche à chaque fois que la jeune femme était présente.

Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus tant de différences entre lui et le Bucky d'avant en fait. Cette découverte aurait dû le réjouir. En vérité, elle le faisait douter encore plus. La seule chose qu'il avait vraiment réussi à ramener du passé était une jalousie qui frôlait le maladif.

Finalement le film se termina et Sam eut la bonne idée de ne pas traîner. Steve le raccompagna à la porte et reçut une accolade qui provoqua un nouveau grognement.

Bucky entendit parfaitement l'allusion que Sam glissa lorsqu'il parla à voix basse.

"Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Je le comprend, je crois que j'aurai fait la même chose."

Tout comme il entendit parfaitement la sincérité dans sa voix quand il s'adressa à lui :

"C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Barnes. On remet ça quand vous voulez, il reste l'épisode trois à regarder."

Il n'attendit pas que Steve ait verrouillé la porte avant de s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre.

Il avait sentit la curiosité de son guide augmenter tout au long de la soirée et il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer. Pas ce soir, pas alors que ses sentiments étaient encore exacerbés. C'était même un miracle que Steve ne se soit pas rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Bucky avait eu raison quand il avait parlé à Jim toutes ces semaines auparavant, son guide était vraiment un idiot.

Mais Steve était aussi en colère. Triste et frustré. Inquiet. Fatigué. Pas physiquement, parce qu'il fallait beaucoup plus que quelques nuits difficiles et une soirée pour arriver au bout de l'endurance du sérum, mais il était moralement épuisé. Bucky l'entendit se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre, se déshabiller et se coucher. La dernière chose qui lui parvint avant que Steve ne s'endorme était de la résignation.

Bucky resta longtemps dans sa chambre, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il devait partir.

Ce serait difficile au début, mais il y arriverait. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Steve.

Son ami ferait - il faisait déjà - absolument tout pour lui.

Il restait enfermé dans ce sous-sol, sans jamais en sortir. Il n'acceptait aucune mission et Bucky l'entendait assez souvent dire non à Fury pour savoir que ça lui pesait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait même pas inviter des amis afin qu'ils lui rendent visite parce que son colocataire était un lunatique à la jalousie complètement hors de contrôle.

Une fois libéré de lui, Steve pourrait reprendre sa vie.

Ils avaient vécu l'un sans l'autre durant des années, il leur suffirait de recommencer. Comme avant. Bucky pourrait le suivre de loin, le protéger à distance. Mais lui rendre sa liberté.

Il se leva lentement. Sa décision était prise. S'il partait maintenant, il serait déjà loin et en sécurité avant que quiconque ne se rende compte qu'il était parti.

Mais avant tout ça, il devait voir Steve. Une dernière fois.

Il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre et entrouvrit la porte. Le bruit, aussi léger fût-il, réveilla son guide. Pendant quelques secondes, ce dernier hésita.

Bucky attendit qu'il lui ordonne de partir.

Il fallait qu'il lui ordonne de partir.

Parce qu'il avait beau savoir ce qu'il devait faire, il était cloué sur place.

Si Steve ne lui donnait pas cet ordre, il ne pourrait pas bouger. Il ne pourrait pas sortir. Il ne pourrait pas refermer la porte de sa chambre. Il ne pourrait pas attendre qu'il se rendorme. Il ne pourrait pas ensuite quitter l'appartement, quitter sa vie.

Mais Steve ne prononça pas un mot. Il ne le renvoya pas dans sa chambre. Il se contenta de se tourner sur le côté et de soulever le drap qui le recouvrait.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, Bucky était collé à son dos. Le bras autour de sa taille et le front contre sa nuque. Il se serra plus fort contre lui et se promit de tout faire pour aller mieux. S'il était incapable de partir, il devait faire le nécessaire afin de mériter Steve.

**ooOoo**

Il fit de son mieux les semaines qui suivirent. Heureusement, Steve ne lui parla pas du fiasco avec Sam et il n'invita personne d'autre à venir passer la soirée dans leur appartement. Leurs interactions avec le monde extérieur se limitaient à Jim et Blair et au livreur qui venait remplir leurs placards et frigo une fois par semaine.

Le temps passait lentement, alors qu'ils vivaient en parfaite autarcie. Et c'était exactement ce dont Bucky avait besoin. Avoir son guide près de lui, dans un environnement familier et sécurisé faisait des miracles pour sa mémoire et contre ses crises de panique.

Jim et Blair avaient déménagé hors du complexe et leurs visites se faisaient plus rares, mais ils étaient à chaque fois étonnés de ses progrès. Seul Steve ne paraissait pas le moins du monde surpris.

"Bucky peut tout faire si il le décide. Dommage qu'il soit la pire tête de mule de l'univers."

Cette marque de confiance faisait naître des sentiments contradictoires en lui.

D'un côté, il était un peu honteux parce qu'il ne les méritait pas, il ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire, c'était même le contraire. Mais de l'autre, son ami était fier de lui. Le lui de maintenant, pas celui d'avant.

C'était ces petites choses qui lui faisaient croire que, peut-être, il avait une chance, minuscule, que Steve finisse par l'accepter. Non pas pour ce qu'il était autrefois, mais pour ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, ce qu'il serait demain.

C'était ces petites choses qui l'aidaient à tenir. À travers les cauchemars et les souvenirs. À travers les interrogations et les doutes. À travers ses propres sentiments qui se renforçaient et s'étendaient maintenant beaucoup plus loin que leur simple lien.

C'était ces petites choses qui le poussaient à toujours rechercher plus de contact. Non pas pour se rassurer et se calmer comme au début, mais tout simplement parce qu'il aimait ça. Parce que ça lui donnait l'impression que ses sentiments étaient retournés, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

L'annonce de la décision de Fury lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Steve était extatique, ils allaient pouvoir quitter cet endroit. Mais tout ce que Bucky arrivait à penser était qu'une fois dehors, il pourrait sortir, travailler, vivre normalement. Il rencontrerait plus de monde, des amis.

Et il se rendrait compte que Bucky était cassé, complètement irréparable et qu'il serait mieux sans lui.

Il y avait aussi les questions de la sécurité. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne s'était rien passé jusque là qu'il avait oublié que ses anciens maîtres le cherchaient. Et qu'ils cherchaient probablement Steve aussi.

Il avait des solutions pour sortir d'ici et se cacher en cas d'incendie, d'inondation, d'explosion, d'attaque... Il avait imaginé n'importe quel scénario, qu'il soit probable ou pas. Il avait d'autres plans pour seconder les premiers. Il avait même toujours un couteau caché sur lui, en dernier recours. Une lame assez grande et aiguisée, capable de lui trancher la gorge - et celle de Steve - en moins de deux secondes, si cela se montrait nécessaire.

Quitter le complexe signifiait qu'il devrait tout recommencer. Et ça lui donnait l'excuse parfaite pour se montrer hésitant et refuser chaque proposition de logement.

Ses premiers vétos avaient été accueillis avec patience et bienveillance, mais après plusieurs semaines de recherches infructueuses, l'agacement de Steve devenait de plus en plus évident. Bucky devait maintenant justifier et argumenter chacun de ses refus et, il devait bien être honnête, ça devenait difficile. Certains des logements proposés étaient aussi parfait que celui qu'ils occupaient actuellement.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit forcé de céder. Leurs discussions à ce sujet devenaient de plus en plus houleuses et même si Steve répétait à longueur de temps que l'important était que Bucky aille mieux et se sente en sécurité, il perdait patience.

Et ce n'était même pas ses refus qui le frustraient le plus, c'était le fait qu'il savait que Bucky lui cachait quelque chose.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

Pas quand l'idée de perdre Steve provoquait une déferlante d'émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Il ne pourrait jamais expliquer ses raisons sans avouer par la même occasion ce qu'il ressentait.

Et c'était inenvisageable. Steve ne devait jamais savoir.

Tant pis si Bucky devait couper leur lien. Cacher ses sentiments quand ils devenaient trop forts et trop évidents.

Tant pis si Steve le regardait à chaque fois avec un mélange complexe de peine, d'inquiétude, de résignation et de trahison.

Bucky s'était tu jusque là par déférence pour l'ancien lui, mais il le faisait maintenant par peur. Peur que les choses changent, peur que Steve le voit différemment.

Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il avait laissé HYDRA le briser et il avait créé le soldat parce qu'il n'était pas capable de supporter ce qu'ils exigeaient de lui. Mais son comportement actuel était en quelque sorte pire.

Parce qu'il savait, au fond de lui, que jamais Steve ne l'abandonnerait. Qu'il resterait. Mais s'il apprenait la véritable nature des sentiments de son sentinelle, tous les petits moments, les contacts, que ce dernier lui volait seraient terminés. Et Bucky ne supportait pas l'idée de les perdre.

Steve le laissait faire uniquement parce qu'il ignorait ce qu'ils signifiaient. Et c'était ça qui empêchait Bucky, à sa grande honte, d'être honnête.

Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il allait devoir donner à son ami ce qu'il voulait. Ils déménageraient et quelques temps après, Bucky le perdrait.

C'est pourquoi il profita le plus possible durant les semaines qui suivirent. Ils cuisinaient, lisaient, regardaient la télé, se chamaillaient, dormaient ensemble. Il mettait tous ces moments en réserves dans l'optique de les ressortir quand il n'y aurait plus accès quotidiennement.

Il ne se passait jamais plus de quelques minutes sans qu'ils ne soient en contact, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Blair le remarqua très vite et il chercha à plusieurs reprises à lui parler en privé. Il finit par coincer Bucky dans leur appartement. Il trouva ensuite un prétexte pour envoyer Steve et Jim chercher quelque chose à un des étages supérieurs du complexe.

"Je n'apprécie pas que l'on me tende un piège, Blair."

"Je n'en aurais pas eu besoin si tu avais accepté de me rejoindre dans mon bureau."

"Je n'en vois pas l'utilité."

"Steve a raison, tu es plus têtu qu'une mule."

Ça faisait déjà quelques temps que ni Blair, ni Jim ne mâchaient leurs mots autour de lui. Ils étaient respectueux de ses limites et ne le poussaient pas sur les sujets qui étaient véritablement difficiles, mais ils ne se gênaient pas pour lui dire ce qu'ils pensaient.

"Je ne suis pas têtu, je refuse juste de t'entendre répéter encore et encore les mêmes choses."

"Parle-lui."

"Non."

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Blair l'observa avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'exaspération.

"Tu dois lui dire. Vous êtes en train de vous engager dans une voie qui va vous détruire."

Bucky souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne plaisante pas, Barnes. Tu es en train de vous enfermer dans votre lien. Parle-lui ou alors ferme votre connexion plus souvent."

"Je la ferme régulièrement."

Blair était exaspéré.

"Pour les mauvaises raisons."

"Tu as fini ?"

Bucky en avait plus qu'assez de cette conversation. Son interlocuteur ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis il reprit, plus calmement.

"Écoute-moi. Je ne t'en parlerai plus mais je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout. Peut-être que tu penses vivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Rester dans un endroit où tu te sens en sécurité et avec Steve à tes côtés, mais il y a un moment où ça ne suffira plus."

Bucky allait protester mais Blair le coupa d'un geste de la main.

"Ne m'interromps pas, ce que j'essaie de te dire est important. Ton propre comportement va te détruire. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas demain. Pas l'année prochaine et probablement pas dans la décennie à venir. Mais ce que tu ressens ne va pas partir, ça ne va que se renforcer jusqu'à ce que ça te rende dingue. Crois-moi, je l'ai déjà vu chez certains sentinelles. La jalousie et la possessivité ne vont qu'empirer et un jour, tu attaqueras. Ce sera peut-être un proche de Steve. Ou une simple vendeuse dans un magasin qui lui aura sourit. Ce sera peut-être lui. Alors parle-lui avant d'en arriver là."

"Jamais je n'attaquerais Steve, j'ai le contrôle maintenant. Je peux me maîtriser, maîtriser mes sentiments. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient importants."

"Ils le sont Bucky." C'était la première fois que Blair utilisait son prénom et c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle ce qu'il dit ensuite le marqua : "Ce que tu ressens est important et Steve a le droit de savoir, parce que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour lui et qu'il souffre de ne pas comprendre."

"Il ne voudra pas savoir ça."

"Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais."

Mis au pied du mur, il murmura finalement sa confession, sa honte :

"Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Je suis pitoyable, malade, instable, j'ai fait des choses horribles. Il n'a pas besoin que je lui impose mes sentiments. Il mérite tellement mieux."

"Je ne crois pas qu'il voit les choses ainsi, mais c'est ton droit le plus strict de garder ce que tu ressens pour toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout lui dire, mais explique-lui ce que tu traverses. Tu peux taire les raisons derrière ta jalousie, il n'en a pas besoin pour comprendre."

Blair se tut quelques secondes. Puis il ajouta :

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à concevoir pourquoi il ne se rend compte de rien."

"C'est un idiot. Il était pareil avec l'agent Carter. Il n'a jamais vu qu'elle serait rentrée avec lui au pays s'il lui avait demandé, jamais vu qu'elle serait restée à la maison à s'occuper de leurs enfants. Et toutes les personnes qui la connaissaient auraient pu vous dire que ce n'était pas ce genre de femme."

Blair le fixa assez longtemps pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit qu'il détourna le regard et s'éloigna. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Bucky avant de rejoindre les deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer :

"Il n'est pas le seul à être aveugle."

Il réfléchit à cette conversation de nombreuses fois dans les semaines qui suivirent. Il était hors de question de tout raconter à Steve mais il pouvait au moins lui en expliquer une partie.

Ils trouveraient peut-être un moyen de contrôler sa possessivité sans blesser personne. Ils avaient réussi à éviter et contourner tellement de ses problèmes, il ne doutait pas qu'ils arriveraient à faire de même avec celui-là.

Il avait juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Toutes les versions de lui avaient caché cette jalousie. Ils avaient toujours refusé d'aborder le sujet, de près ou de loin. Il devait attendre le bon moment. Ils ne vivaient encore que tous les deux et Steve semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de les faire déménager dans un futur proche. Bucky lui parlerait. Bientôt. Le jour où ils auraient trouvé un nouvel appartement.

Ce jour arriva à peine une semaine plus tard.

Le passage de Tony Stark chez eux lui fit l'effet d'une tornade. Déjà parce que l'homme lui-même avait le don de vous laisser complètement déboussolé, d'autant plus quand son arrivée et son nom déverrouilla des souvenirs de son père, mais aussi parce que sa proposition mit la vie de Bucky sans dessus-dessous.

Ils ne trouveraient certainement jamais d'endroit plus sécurisé pour vivre. Le fils d'Howard avait fait du très bon travail.

Alors quand il leur demanda leur avis, Bucky prit une profonde inspiration et accepta sa proposition.

**ooOoo**

Ils décidèrent d'inviter Jim et Blair une dernière fois à dîner avant de quitter le complexe. Bucky supposait qu'ils pourraient continuer à les voir une fois dans la tour Stark mais il leur semblait important de les remercier officiellement pour toute l'aide qu'ils leur avaient apportée.

Bucky n'avait pas oublié la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le guide, même s'il n'avait toujours pas abordé le sujet avec Steve. Il attendait le bon moment et la proposition de Stark l'avait pris de court.

Malheureusement, Blair non plus n'avait pas oublié cette conversation et il prit un malin plaisir à mettre Bucky au pied du mur. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir les voir aussi facilement ou qu'ils allaient bientôt quitter sa responsabilité, mais il poussa les choses jusqu'à proposer à Steve de tester ses capacité sur lui.

Bucky savait ce qu'essayait de faire l'autre homme. Il ne cherchait qu'à les aider mais sa réaction resta épidermique. Steve était à lui. Et à lui seul. Il n'avait pas besoin d'employer son empathie ou ses capacités de guide sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Il se comportait comme un idiot.

Il le savait.

Blair et Jim le savait.

Seul Steve était prêt à passer l'éponge. Mais Steve était prêt à tout lui pardonner, quoi qu'il fasse.

Même lorsque son pied tapait sous la table à chaque fois que son guide discutait des sentiments qu'il avait capté.

Même lorsqu'un couteau apparaissait dans la main de Bucky, comme par magie.

Il fut soulagé quand la soirée toucha à sa fin et que Blair et Jim se levèrent pour partir. Il avait réussi, difficilement, très difficilement, à se contenir.

Plus que quelques minutes et il pourrait enfin se détendre. Il était épuisé. Cacher ce qu'il ressentait à Steve en même temps qu'éviter de réagir aux remarques pleines de sous-entendus de leurs deux invités l'avait vidé.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il relâcha son attention trop tôt. Et ce ne fut pas leur couple d'amis qui le mit dans l'embarras. Non, ce fut - comme presque toujours - son idiot de guide.

"Je connais celle-là. Je ne sais pas mettre de nom dessus, mais Bucky et moi avons la même."

Il suffit à Bucky de voir l'expression de Blair pour savoir qu'il était dans la mouise.

"Oui. Je l'ai ressenti plusieurs fois également chez vous. C'est un sentiment positif, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?"

Chez vous.

Comme si Bucky n'était pas le seul à dégager cette émotion. Comme si Blair l'avait captée également chez Steve.

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Ce devait être un écho. Avec leur connexion constamment ouverte, il était difficile de détecter avec certitude la source de leurs sentiments.

Il fixa Steve des yeux, s'attendant à y voir de la gêne, du dégoût, tout sauf l'étonnement qu'il y trouva :

"Non, je suppose que ça à voir avec notre lien."

Bucky retint son soupir de soulagement. Cet idiot n'avait toujours pas compris.

"En partie. Mais pas tout à fait. Si tu continues à t'entraîner tu devrais le rencontrer à de nombreuses reprises."

"Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est ?"

Bucky tenta de fusiller Blair du regard. Mais ce dernier se contenta de se tourner vers Jim. Il ajouta quelques secondes plus tard :

"Je pense que ce serait mieux si vous le découvriez par vous-même. Tu devrais peut-être demander à ton sentinelle, il a l'air de savoir ce dont il s'agit. N'est-ce pas, Barnes ?"

Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ? Ça changerait tout entre eux. Et il n'était pas prêt. Mais peut-être que Blair avait raison. Il était un bon guide, un des meilleurs. Peut-être que Steve ressentait la même chose.

Il hocha la tête lentement, les yeux fixés sur Steve.

Il perçut toute la chaleur des sentiments de ce dernier à travers leur lien. Son attachement, son affection, sa tendresse et puis sa fierté aussi, son besoin d'être là pour son sentinelle, de le protéger. Tout ce mélange complexe que Bucky n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à explorer, qui formait un ensemble homogène et qu'il n'avait jamais questionné.

Peut-être que tout ça masquait quelque chose de plus fort.

Peut-être qu'il était aussi un idiot.

Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Il profita que son guide raccompagne Blair et Jim à la porte pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Il n'avait toujours pas rouvert sa moitié de leur connexion et il profita du calme et de l'obscurité afin de prendre une décision.

Que Blair ait raison ou pas au sujet de Steve, il y avait au moins un point sur lequel il pouvait le croire.

Bucky devait lui parler. Commencer à lui expliquer. Il n'était pas du tout certain que ce ne serait pas la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase, mais il devait lui dire. Surtout s'ils partaient d'ici. Il devait lui expliquer ce à quoi il fallait qu'il s'attende, le prévenir qu'il y avait un risque que son sentinelle pète un câble.

Sa décision était prise. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Steve aille se coucher. Il était hors de question d'avoir cette discussion dans le salon, face à face.

A la seconde où il entendit son ami se mettre au lit, il l'y rejoignit. Il ne savait pas par où commencer et quoi lui dire très exactement, alors il resta silencieux de longues minutes.

Ce simple contact l'apaisait, comme toujours. Une part de cet effet provenait de leur lien, de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, un guide et son sentinelle. Mais une autre partie, de plus en plus importante, était simplement due à ses sentiments pour Steve. Il aimait l'avoir dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur, sa respiration, son cœur.

Et leur proximité agissait de la même manière sur Steve. Il était déjà en train de somnoler quand Bucky trouva enfin le courage de parler. Il commença par le plus simple :

"Je n'aime pas que tu utilises tes capacités sur d'autres."

"J'ai vu cela oui."

Bucky ajouta une autre chose, un peu plus difficile, un peu plus proche du fond du problème :

"Je n'aime pas non plus lorsque tu touches d'autres personnes."

Steve resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis il demanda à voix basse :

"La soirée avec Sam ?"

Bucky hocha la tête. Il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur que sa voix le trahisse.

Il attendit, le cœur battant, que son ami réagisse ou dise quelque chose. Lui demande de s'expliquer ou lui annonce qu'il était déçu de son comportement. Mais Steve ne prononça pas un mot.

Pourquoi ?

L'attente était trop difficile et Bucky fouilla leur connexion. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce que ressentait Steve, ce qu'il pensait.

Il n'y trouva qu'une chose. Ce sentiment qu'il cherchait lui-même si souvent à cacher, celui dont il refusait de prononcer - ou même penser - le nom. Parce que ça le rendrait réel. Parce que ce mot n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Et parce que ce sentiment là au milieu de tous les autres n'était pas si important, même s'il changeait tout.

Et Steve était un idiot.

Encore plus que ce que Bucky pensait. Parce qu'il ignorait complètement ce qu'il ressentait lui-même.

En fin de compte, Blair avait raison. C'était à lui de lui expliquer, de lui montrer. Avec des petites choses.

La main de Steve était posée devant lui, sur son oreiller. Ses longs doigts qui faisaient des merveilles quand ils glissaient dans ses cheveux, étaient détendus. Bucky pouvait commencer par là.

Il attrapa la main et glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Steve. Ce dernier ne résista pas et ne chercha pas à se dégager lorsqu'il posa leurs mains jointes sur son torse. Il ne put s'empêcher de se serrer un peu plus contre son dos. Il avait envie de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque, mais ce serait probablement trop, trop vite.

"Buck ?"

Il avait tellement de choses à expliquer. Tellement de questions, certaines très simples et d'autres qu'il était incapable de poser pour le moment.

"Je pourrai encore dormir avec toi dans la tour ? Peut-être pas tous les soirs, mais quand j'en aurai vraiment besoin ?"

Steve le connaissait assez pour lire entre les lignes. Pour comprendre ce qu'il demandait, sans vraiment réussir à le prononcer.

"De quoi tu parles ? Bien entendu que tu pourras, toutes les nuits si c'est ce que tu veux."

"Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je me montre impoli ou rude envers tes amis ? Ou s'ils ne m'aiment pas ?"

Il empêcha Steve de se retourner. Il avait encore tellement de choses à lui demander.

"Ils vont t'aimer. Je ne me pose même pas la question. Ils seront tout à fait capable de comprendre les raisons derrière ton comportement. Et ceux qui en seront incapables ne méritent même pas que l'on s'y intéresse. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire pour que tu me crois : tu es ce qui est le plus important pour moi. Je serai ce dont tu as besoin, sans hésitation et sans question. Si tu hésites encore, on peut rester quelques jours ici. Tu en dis quoi ?"

Le cœur de Bucky accéléra. Steve avait l'air si sûr de lui. Dirait-il la même chose s'il connaissait les intentions de son sentinelle ? Et plus important encore, accepterait-il parce qu'il le voulait ou juste à cause de son sens du devoir ? Avec ce qu'il venait de dire, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Steve lui avait à nouveau proposé de rester dans le complexe, alors qu'il était évident qu'il avait envie de quitter cet endroit. Juste parce que c'était ce dont Bucky avait besoin.

Il pourrait saisir cette occasion.

Il pourrait lui demander d'attendre encore un peu.

Il pourrait lui demander d'attendre indéfiniment.

Le garder ici, rien que pour lui, où il ne risquerait pas de le perdre.

Mais ce serait injuste. Il s'était décidé. Ce n'était pas le moment de reculer. Il avait une dernière chose à dire, à avouer. Du moins pour ce soir.

"Non. J'en ai assez de toutes ces crises, et d'être constamment effrayé. Je veux vivre normalement autant que possible et je ne pourrai pas le faire ici. Mais je ne peux pas te perdre."

Les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il voulait tout sortir, tout dire. Avant qu'il ne doute ou ne perde le courage.

"J'ai vu comment tu es avec les gens, tout le monde t'adore, ça a toujours été le cas. Un jour, tu vas te rendre compte que je suis trop abîmé et que c'est trop difficile de rester avec moi et tu vas partir et j'ai besoin de toi et je veux continuer indéfiniment comme en ce moment, juste toi et moi et que rien ne change."

Il entendait clairement l'anxiété, presque de la panique, monter dans sa voix. Il fallait que Steve comprenne. Il devait lui expliquer. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour continuer lorsqu'il fut interrompu.

"Bucky. Calme-toi et écoute-moi bien. Je n'irai nulle part. Pas sans toi du moins. Je veux rester avec toi, non pas parce que j'y suis obligé mais parce que c'est quand nous sommes ensemble que je me sens chez moi. Rien ni personne, même pas toi, ton passé et ses conséquences, ne pourra changer cela."

Cet homme était un idiot. Bucky enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, incapable de parler.

Enfin, Steve était peut-être un idiot, mais il avait dit exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il serra sa main un peu plus fort. Un remerciement silencieux.

Bucky hésitait à reprendre la parole. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à dire, la plus dure. Il délibéra longtemps. Trop longtemps, car lorsqu'il embrassa Steve sur la nuque, ce dernier ne réagit pas. Il était endormi.

**ooOoo**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Bucky se réveilla après Steve. Il ne savait pas depuis quand son guide était conscient mais il était resté dans ses bras et ne semblait pas prêt à en bouger.

Il allait pourtant falloir. Il voulait du café et des pancakes.

Il avait cru que leur conversation de la veille allait changer des choses mais le petit déjeuner se déroula comme d'habitude. Ils commencèrent ensuite à rassembler leurs affaires et à les mettre dans des cartons.

Enfin, Bucky commença.

Steve était constamment dérangé par son téléphone. C'était à croire que le monde entier attendait à l'extérieur qu'il se décide à sortir.

Chaque coup de téléphone l'agaçait un peu plus. Il savait que Steve était attendu, qu'il avait des amis et qu'ils devaient être pressés de le revoir, mais ils n'avaient pas encore quitté leur appartement qu'ils étaient déjà en train d'essayer de lui enlever.

Les promesses échangées la veille lui paraissaient bien loin et quand, pour la centième fois, le téléphone vibra, Bucky le saisit et décrocha.

Une voix d'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas s'exclama :

"Stevie chéri. J'ai appris que tu quittais ta grotte. Bienvenue chez les vivants. Tu as besoin d'aide pour porter tous ces cartons ?"

Stevie chéri.

Stevie.

Il était le seul à l'appeler ainsi. Même sa mère n'essayait plus depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge de douze ans. Steve avait été très clair sur le sujet. Bucky se souvenait encore - et quel bonheur c'était - de la colère de son ami quand il avait exigé de Sarah qu'elle arrête avec les surnoms de bébé.

"Steve ? Tu es là ?"

"Ce n'est pas Steve. Non, nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide et je me ferai un malin plaisir à tuer dans son sommeil le prochain idiot qui osera nous déranger."

Un silence d'un quart de seconde, puis :

"Compris. Je fais passer le mot."

Son interlocuteur raccrocha. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air.

Il retourna dans sa chambre sans regarder son colocataire. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour sentir sa désapprobation. Il essayait. Vraiment. Mais ils n'étaient même pas encore parti que toute une troupe d'inconnus faisaient la queue pour lui voler Steve.

Ils continuèrent à préparer leur déménagement. Ils ne furent plus dérangés mais Bucky n'arrivait pas à calmer son anxiété. Il observait Steve de loin. Il le regardait bouger dans cet espace qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Dans cet espace qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Bientôt, ils seraient dans un endroit inconnu.

Bientôt son guide serait entouré d'amis, de collègues, de connaissances.

Bientôt il ne lui appartiendrait plus totalement.

Il savait que les semaines - voire les mois - à venir allaient être difficiles. Vivre dans un nouvel environnement, entouré de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas serait compliqué quoi qu'il fasse. Il avait encore quelque chose à régler avant de partir. Il ne pouvait pas emmener ce secret avec lui. Parce qu'ils auraient certainement plus important à gérer une fois là-bas, mais également parce qu'il risquait d'agir trop tard.

Et puis, il avait besoin de savoir, tout simplement.

Steve était en train de préparer leur déjeuner lorsque Bucky se décida enfin. Il posa le carton qu'il portait sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'approcha de son guide. Comme toujours ce dernier ouvrit les bras. Il leva même le menton afin de libérer l'accès à son cou.

Sa surprise traversa leur lien en un éclair quand au lieu de s'installer comme il le faisait habituellement, Bucky releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Steve se figea contre lui, mais il ne le repoussa pas.

Bucky se recula après quelques secondes. Il avait passé son message. Et son ami ne semblait pas dégouté ou en colère, juste profondément déconcerté.

Il en profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Et cette fois, Steve lui rendit son baiser.

Son soulagement était tel que Bucky se laissa emporter. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Steve, avant de profiter de sa brusque inspiration pour entrer dans sa bouche.

Le premier contact entre leurs langues fut parfait.

La manière dont les mains de son guide s'étaient placées sur ses hanches également. La chaleur de son corps, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, avait pris une toute autre dimension.

Il ouvrit en grand son côté de leur connexion et laissa passer tout ce qu'il avait caché jusque là.

Pendant que leurs langues glissaient l'une contre l'autre, il essaya de faire comprendre à Steve ce qu'il n'osait pas lui dire, ce que l'ancien Bucky avait gardé secret. Il n'était pas lui - pas totalement, ne le serait plus jamais - et il ne méritait certainement pas d'être celui qui pouvait enfin l'embrasser. Mais Steve le tenait fermement contre lui. Il le laissait explorer chaque centimètre de sa bouche, de ses lèvres et il acceptait tout ce que Bucky lui transmettait, chaque sentiment, chaque pensée avant de lui renvoyer, nourri et décuplé par ses propres émotions.

Il suivit son ami lorsque ce dernier s'éloigna.

Heureusement, le comptoir de la cuisine coupa sa retraite et Bucky n'eut pas besoin de le chasser bien longtemps. Mais il ne le laissa pas l'embrasser à nouveau. Il dit quelque chose à laquelle Bucky répondit sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Il avait plus intéressant à faire. Comme déposer des baisers sur sa mâchoire, sur son cou. Comme se coller à lui. Pourquoi est-ce que Steve l'empêchait de se coller à lui ?

Il se concentra un peu. Ce qu'il trouva de l'autre côté du lien lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Il recula, haletant, et s'arrêta juste hors de portée. Il le savait. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il était évident que Steve ne le voyait pas comme ça, qu'il ne voudrait pas. Il avait laissé Blair lui faire croire qu'il avait une chance. Il avait laissé l'écho de ses propres sentiments le bercer d'illusion, le convaincre qu'ils étaient réciproques. Il avait tout gâché.

Steve le regardait fixement. Lui aussi respirait rapidement et il n'arrêtait pas de lever les mains vers lui, avant de les laisser retomber, comme s'il voulait le toucher, l'attirer contre lui mais se retenait. Et il n'y avait ni dégoût, ni colère, ni gêne dans ses pensées. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait arrêté ?

"Tu ne veux pas ?"

Il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse à cette question. Quelque soit la manière dont Steve déciderait de le repousser, il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Il était vraiment un crétin fini, de croire que quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que Steve puisse désirer un être aussi abîmé et malade que lui. Il aurait dû savoir qu'avec son passé et les horreurs qu'il avait commises, qu'il avait laissé le soldat perpétrer, il n'avait pas le droit d'aspirer à ce bonheur.

Il voulait s'enfuir. Aller se cacher dans sa chambre. Mais une part de lui avait besoin d'entendre la réponse de Steve. Ce dernier irait ensuite vivre dans la tour. Lui il resterait ici. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Pas pour lui. Mais pour tous les autres.

Il resta sans bouger, planté au milieu de la cuisine et attendit que le couperet ne tombe.

"Quoi ? Si, bien sur que si, ce n'est pas la question. Mais j'ai besoin d'être certain que c'est ce que tu veux, toi."

La réponse de Steve fit disparaître toutes ces pensées négatives et les remplaça par de l'ahurissement. Quoi ? Cet homme était vraiment l'idiot le plus aveugle et obtus qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut comme preuve supplémentaire ?"

Steve passa une main sur sa nuque et grimaça, gêné.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Jim t'a dit que notre lien pouvait te faire vouloir des choses, tu avais même peur que notre amitié ne provienne que de ça. Tu sais que le plus important pour moi est que tu ailles mieux. Je ne veux pas te laisser t'enfermer dans une relation que tu n'aurais pas vraiment voulu."

Oh.

Mais quel... Bucky n'avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire la stupidité de son ami.

Encore une fois, Steve pensait à Bucky avant tout le reste.

Il s'approcha. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas rejeté, il avait besoin de proximité physique, de toucher, d'expliquer.

"Je suis certain de peu de choses, mais cela en fait partie. J'ai envie de passer ce cap entre nous."

Malheureusement Steve ne se laissa pas convaincre aussi facilement. Il était têtu en plus d'être idiot.

"Comment ? Comment peux-tu être certain que ce n'est pas notre connexion qui te fait croire des choses ? J'ai déjà du mal à résister moi-même, à réfléchir, tellement il est écrasant et je suis protégé par mes capacités de guide…"

Pour ça aussi, il avait une réponse. Jim lui avait expliqué, lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus seul la première fois. Il avait toujours refusé de dire à son guide ce dont ils avaient parlé. C'était le moment ou jamais.

"Parce que je le sais. J'ai posé la question à Jim quand nous en avons discuté, j'avais besoin de savoir moi aussi, de comprendre pourquoi certains de mes sentiments envers toi avaient changés. Il m'a répondu qu'il suffisait que je me demande d'où venait cette émotion."

Il était maintenant assez proche de Steve pour le toucher. Il posa une main sur sa hanche, doucement. Il ressentait sa frustration et son inquiétude et toutes les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête. Il n'était pas encore convaincu, mais Bucky, lui, était certain.

"Notre lien se trouve ici."

Il utilisa sa main de métal et montra sa tempe, avant de la refermer et de la poser sur sa poitrine, juste au dessus de son cœur.

"Mais ce que je ressens en ce moment, ça vient de là. Il m'a dit que je le saurai grâce à ça."

Voilà, il l'avait dit.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prononcé le mot, mais Steve comprendrait. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, peut-être le dernier, avant de s'éloigner. Il avait encore une chose à ajouter, juste histoire d'être certain qu'il ne reste aucune ambiguïté entre eux.

"Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup. Je comprendrai si tu ne voulais pas, tu fais déjà tellement pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé, ou si jamais tu voulais voir quelqu'un…"

Steve l'embrassa. Vite. Sans finesse. Juste un moyen de le faire taire.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises Buck. Il n'y a personne d'autre et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre."

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Et cette fois, il prit son temps.

Bucky laissa sa langue envahir sa bouche. Il laissa tout son poids s'appuyer sur le corps de Steve. Ce dernier était bien assez fort et pouvait les soutenir tous les deux et puis, il avait le comptoir pour l'aider.

De toute manière, Bucky était bien trop occupé à glisser sa main sous le T-shirt de Steve pour prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se l'était interdit depuis tellement longtemps qu'il refusait que des choses aussi triviales que surveiller son environnement vienne polluer ce moment.

Il aurait peut-être dû faire attention cependant car, brusquement, une forte odeur de brûlé envahit ses narine. Il s'éloigna et laissa son guide attraper la poêle que ce dernier avait oublié sur le feu.

Steve versa de l'eau pour éteindre le début d'incendie et jura.

"Merde. J'ai complètement oublié le feu sous la poêle."

Sa réponse fusa.

"Ton langage Steve."

Steve leva la tête brusquement et le regarda avec intensité. Puis il l'attira à nouveau vers lui et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser qui leur fit perdre la notion du temps.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Steve passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda autour de lui :

"On devrait peut être se mettre en route. On achètera de quoi manger en chemin, comme j'ai laissé brûler notre repas."

Bucky était prêt. Ils pouvaient partir. Il acquiesça. Mais avant… il perdit encore une vingtaine de minute en l'embrassant.

Il sortit le premier, avec plusieurs cartons dans les bras. Son guide était derrière lui et il entendit le verrou électronique s'enclencher. Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires avant de s'arrêter dans le couloir.

Steve n'avait pas bougé de devant la porte. Il la fixait et Bucky sentit un peu de nostalgie traverser leur connexion. Il y avait de l'inquiétude aussi. Après tout, ils avançaient vers l'inconnu.

Mais il y avait surtout une certitude. Celle que, quoi qu'il se passe, ils resteraient ensemble.

Et c'est très exactement ce que Bucky lui dit quand enfin Steve se détourna de la porte :

"Prochaine étape Stevie. Till the end."


End file.
